


Kake, kaffe og kjærlighet

by pagnilagni



Series: AU [15]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Here we go again! Jeg sa at jeg ikke var ferdig, gjorde jeg ikke?Det blir i hvertfall kaffe. Og kapitler av varierende lengde. Flere av dem. Det meste er som antallet kaffekopper jeg drikker hver dag: varierende.I teorien burde jeg ha postet dette hver lørdag morgen. Stått tidlig opp, lagd meg en kopp kaffe, lest en siste runde korrektur før jeg postet et trivelig kapittel mens morrasola smøg seg inn gjennom kjøkkenvinduet mitt og jeg sendte snap av kaffekoppen min med et "chill morgen"-filter på til mine 17 nærmeste venner, for så å få fire hjertefjes og fem andre kaffekopper tilbake. Og kommentarene kunne tikke inn fra mine kaffedrikkende morgenlesere, eventuelt fra de som leste det på en hyggelig kafe med gode kaker.I praksis sover jeg da. Eller jeg spiser frokost med familien. Eller jeg glemmer å poste. Så det blir som vanlig random postetidspunkt, men sånn cirka en gang i uka. Og sikkert rundt helga. Fordi jobben er så himla hektisk og jeg orker ikke en gang tenke på å la meg inspirere til noe som minner om GDPR, koding, konsulentliv eller prosjektledere.Såh, la teoriene flomme, fortell meg hva du tror skjer, hvem skriver på tavla, hvem serverer kaffe? Er alle med?
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/926139
Comments: 365
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

“Du kan jo prøve å få de bokstavene litt pene, da!”  
Stemmen hans skjærer i ørene mine. Irritert slenger jeg tusjen på disken. “Du får gjøre det selv da, hvis det er så nøye.”

Med kjappe bevegelser trekker jeg forkleet over hodet og knytter det raskt bak ryggen. Jeg skulle oppdatere tavla bak disken med de nye høstdrikkene før vi åpner, jeg tenkte jeg kunne gjøre det siden jeg er høyere enn ham, men nå kan han gjøre det selv.

Det plinger i døren. Dagens første kunde kommer inn, selv om klokken ennå ikke er sju. Jeg ser lengselsfullt mot kaffetrakteren. Den er straks ferdig med å fylle dagens første kanne kaffe, og jeg har ennå ikke fått min første kopp med kaffe.

Idet jeg tenker tanken kjenner jeg at det er fullstendig krise. Hjernen er i ferd med å kollapse om seg, rettere sagt kommer den snart til å bli overopphetet og eksplodere, som Tsjernobyl. Poff, så er det fullt mayhem her. 

“Jeg må ha noe kaffe…” sier jenta på den andre siden av disken. Hun biter seg i underleppen. Ansiktet er fresht og rødmende, sannsynligvis har hun allerede gjort unna dagens trening, tenker jeg. Eller dagens første økt. Jævla friskus.  
“Ja, hva vil du ha?” Jeg tvinger meg selv til å smile. Jeg kan ta meg en kaffe etterpå, når hun er ferdig, det går fint.  
“Jeg vet ikke helt.” Leppene har fått selskap av fingertuppen. Hun skyver neglebåndet bakover med fortennene. Jeg kan fylle opp en kaffe til meg selv etter at jeg fyller hennes, tenker jeg.  
“Kanskje en Caffe Latte? Eller, det er så mye melk i den.”  
“Vi har havremelk, soyamelk, lettmelk og laktosefri melk også.” Den innlærte frasen kommer automatisk, vi kan håndtere enhver diett enten den er medfødt eller tillagt.

Hun rynker på nesen. Fingeren trykker lett på nesetippen. Neglen har våte flekker av spytt. “Neiii…” Fingeren faller ned på overleppen hennes. Hun spisser leppene mot fingerputen. “Jeg tar bare en vanlig kaffe, jeg.” Hun ser på kannene bak disken. “Den er fersk, er den ikke?”

Jeg nikker. “Veldig nettopp ferdig.” Jeg tar kannen fra trakteren og skrur på pumpelokket før jeg setter den ved siden av kassaapparatet. “Ta med eller sitte her?” Jeg fester lappen med beskrivelse av kaffen på den, dette er Danche-kaffe, den søte smaken er en av mine favoritter.  
“Ta med. Med melk.”  
“Ok.” Den brune væsken plasker ned i koppen. Jeg trykker en gang til, et lett trykk for å fylle den opp, før jeg skyver den mot henne. “Melk og lokk står på bordet der.”  
Hun rynker pannen igjen. “Men hvilken kaffe er dette? Er den afrikansk?”  
“Ja?”  
“Åh. Jeg ville ha søramerikansk. Fra Guatemala, har du den?”

Jeg stønner inni meg og lar være å si at Guatemala ikke er i Sør-Amerika, men i Mellom-Amerika. Omtrent like feil som å si at Trondheim er på Sørlandet eller Bergen i Sverige.  
“Jada, men den er ikke ferdig ennå.” Jeg kaster et blikk bort på kaffetrakteren. Det renner fortsatt kaffe fra filteret ned i kannen. 

Og benken er full av kaffe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Jeg sa at jeg ikke var ferdig, gjorde jeg ikke?
> 
> Det blir i hvertfall kaffe. Og kapitler av varierende lengde. Flere av dem. Det meste er som antallet kaffekopper jeg drikker hver dag: varierende.
> 
> I teorien burde jeg ha postet dette hver lørdag morgen. Stått tidlig opp, lagd meg en kopp kaffe, lest en siste runde korrektur før jeg postet et trivelig kapittel mens morrasola smøg seg inn gjennom kjøkkenvinduet mitt og jeg sendte snap av kaffekoppen min med et "chill morgen"-filter på til mine 17 nærmeste venner, for så å få fire hjertefjes og fem andre kaffekopper tilbake. Og kommentarene kunne tikke inn fra mine kaffedrikkende morgenlesere, eventuelt fra de som leste det på en hyggelig kafe med gode kaker.
> 
> I praksis sover jeg da. Eller jeg spiser frokost med familien. Eller jeg glemmer å poste. Så det blir som vanlig random postetidspunkt, men sånn cirka en gang i uka. Og sikkert rundt helga. Fordi jobben er så himla hektisk og jeg orker ikke en gang tenke på å la meg inspirere til noe som minner om GDPR, koding, konsulentliv eller prosjektledere.
> 
> Såh, la teoriene flomme, fortell meg hva du tror skjer, hvem skriver på tavla, hvem serverer kaffe? Er alle med?


	2. Chapter 2

“Faen”, mumler jeg lavt. 

Den andre trakteren er lekk, en stor dam kaffe har dryppet ned fra filteret. Små dråper har plasket utover benken og over stabelen med asjetter som skulle stått ved side av kakedisken, ikke ved siden av kaffetrakteren. Jeg strekker meg etter papir fra dispenseren, men den er tom. “Faen”, sier jeg igjen. Jeg slenger en klut på toppen av kaffesjøen og roper på Eskild. 

“Eskild, ESKILD! Gidder du kommer og hjelpe meg?”

“Beklager.” Jeg snur meg smilende mot jenta som fortsatt venter. “Eh, vil du ha søramerikansk kaffe, den er fra Brasil, forresten, eller vil du ha denne?”  
Hun himler med øynene. “Jeg tar denne da. Orker ikke vente mer.” 

Jeg nikker. “Du skal ikke ha noe bakst med da? En bolle?” Jeg peker på kurven med nybakte boller som står rett foran meg. Bollene fra i går kveld ligger på toppen, nesten som ferske etter noen minutter i ovnen. Bare de blir spist fort, så.  
“Næh.” Hun biter seg i underleppen. Den ene fortannen er skjev og står ørlite bak tannen ved siden av. “Eller jo. En sånn kanelbolle.” Hun peker mot fatet med briocheboller bak glassdisken.  
“En briochekanel skal bli.” Jeg smiler mot henne mens jeg tar en bolle med den blanke klypen som henger i bøylen bak disken. “Det blir 55 kroner, da.” Jeg tenker meg om et øyeblikk. “Nei, vi sier 40, siden det ble så kaos her.” 

Alt for å please kundene.

Uten at jeg har merket det har det fylt seg opp en langsom kø bak henne. Morgentrøtte mennesker på vei et eller annet sted. Vi ligger et par hundre meter unna Karl Johan og slipper unna den travleste turisttrafikken, men det er nok av folk som stikker innom likevel, på vei til en eller annen jobb på universitetet, på St Olavs plass, bokhandelen ved siden av oss, departementene litt lenger opp i byen, de kommer innom og kjøper lunsj noen timer senere, hvis de ikke kjøper med noe på morgenen. 

På dagtid kommer studentene, velstriglete jusstudenter i stripete skjorte og mørke jakker. De kjøper en kopp kaffe og blir sittende i timesvis. 

På ettermiddagen kommer de som skal ha noe på vei hjem. En kake med en venn, kollega, elsker, beiler, en pose bønner til kaffemaskinen hjemme, de som bare vil ha et pusterom alene mellom alle sammen-øyeblikkene.

Jeg forstår dem. Jeg skulle ønske jeg kunne fått det alene-øyeblikket også, bare et lite et gjennom en hel dag på jobb. Men bortsett fra når jeg er på do er jeg aldri alene. Kundene, kollegene mine, det er alltid noen der. 

Eskild og jeg er der hver dag. Denne uken jobber vi fra halv sju hver morgen. Jeg kommer til å være død på fredag. Jeg er virkelig ikke A-menneske, og det merkes. Eskild har sett surt på meg flere ganger i dag allerede, jeg vet hva han kommer til å klage på. Smilet mitt er anstrengt, jeg er trøtt, jeg knuser kaffekopper, mister en bolle på gulvet, jeg er utålmodig med kundene som ikke greier bestemme seg.

Eskild sprudler. Han er motsatt av meg. Lys våken fra han kommer inn døren, smilende, flørtende, småpratende, hele tiden. Absolutt hele føkkings tiden. Selv når han står og vrir ut brun kaffe av den rosa benkekluten.

Noen ganger hater jeg jobben min. Når Eskild er sånn er et av de tidspunktene. Jeg greier ikke for mye sprudlende positivisme når jeg helst ville sovet. Tanken på en myk seng med stor dyne og fluffy puter får meg nesten til å smile, selv om jeg vet at madrassen min er nedligget, putene mine er tynne flak og dynen snart trenger et pledd for å holde meg varm. Tanken på å kunne ta meg råd til en ny seng er blant tingene som holder meg flytende.

Jeg trenger virkelig denne jobben. Studielånet rekker så vidt til husleien, skal jeg ha mat må jeg jobbe. Fra foreldrene mine får jeg ingenting, jeg vet ikke engang om de vet at jeg studerer. Eller det vet de, jeg prater med dem innimellom, vi møtes til jul, men de har aldri spurt om jeg trenger noe, og jeg kommer aldri til å si jeg gjør det heller.

Men slik det er nå har jeg råd til mat, øl når jeg vil ha det, og litt grønt av og til. Jeg trenger å roe nervene innimellom, jeg pleier å chille med gutta.

Denne jobben er egentlig langt fra det jeg ville trodd jeg skulle ha. Det er for mange folk her, altfor mange folk å være hyggelig med, småprate med, altfor tidlige morgener. På toppen av det hele kommer Eskild. Han er snill, det er ikke det, verdens snilleste fyr, men samtidig den mest irriterende.

Han er homo, som om han er med på pride hele året. Han bruker mascara og trange glitterjeans, og insisterer på å bruke regnbueboa når det er pride. Og det er tydeligvis pride et eller annet sted hele tiden, nå sist på Malta. Jeg rister på hodet når han dukker opp i boaen, har gitt opp å klage.

Men det irriterer meg. Alle skal få være som de vil, selvfølgelig, men må de være så jævla synlige? Jeg er også homo, men jeg pleier ikke vifte med det. Strengt tatt er det vel ingen som vet det, for hvorfor skal de vite det? Det er jo helt irrelevant hvem jeg tenner på eller er sammen med. Så lenge jeg er så single som jeg er nå er det i hvert fall revnende likegyldig, men selv om jeg skulle hooket med noen like ofte som Eskild så er jo ikke om det er en gutt eller jente noe jeg har behov for å fortelle noen om. Og skulle jeg bli sammen med noen så spiller det vel heller ingen rolle, det er bare å dekke på til en ekstra.

Tanken på “en ekstra” virker så absurd fjern at jeg nesten må le. Jeg er jo ute omtrent hver helg, noen ganger alene, som regel sammen med venner. Vi pleier gå på helt vanlige puber, drikker øl, spiller dart eller biljard, går innom McDonalds på vei hjem. Jeg trenger jo ikke gå på homosteder for å ha det gøy, jeg har det kjempegøy når jeg henger med helt vanlige mennesker.

Mens Eskild, han farer rundt mellom homoutestedene i Oslo. Elsker, London, hva de nå heter. Hver eneste helg, fredag og lørdag, nye erobringer, et nytt navn eller to hver mandag og noen ganger på onsdager og torsdager også. Det er kropp og dusj og hårfjerning og detaljer om sexlivet hans jeg aldri noensinne trengte å vite, ledsaget av kroppsspråk og håndfakter som får meg til å enda mer intenst tenke at jeg aldri noensinne trenger fortelle noen at jeg er homo. Jeg gruer meg allerede til juni selv om det bare er september ennå. Oslo Pride full av arrangementer, konserter, fester, flagg overalt, prideparaden full av glitter og olje og nakne menn.

“Eskiiiiild!” Det er en av vennene hans, en av de andre glitterguttene, som jeg kaller dem for meg selv, selv om jeg ikke har møtt denne før. Stemmen hans er lys og det er ingen tvil om hvilken fil han kjører i, selv om han har skjegg og mye mer muskler enn jeg noensinne kommer til å få.  
“Andreas! Heiii!” Med få steg er Eskild over på den andre siden av disken. Han legger hendene på skuldrene til den nyankomne og kysser ham på begge kinn. “Så fint å se deg igjen!”

Jeg rister på hodet og sukker. De er så støyende, gjør så mye av seg, folk stirrer på dem. Jeg snur meg mot glassene som står i den lyseblå oppvaskkurven på benken langs veggen. Det er tørkede flekker av vann på dem, den lett hvitnede omkretsen av dråper, jeg har aldri blitt helt klok på om det er saltet i vannet som lager flekkene, eller om de ikke er rene. Jeg griper et håndkle og begynner å polere dem, harde sirkelbevegelser med tommelen, det tynne stoffet som en buffer mellom huden og glasset, uten den ville det bare blitt et utglidd fingeravtrykk, tenker jeg i et konsentrert forsøk på å stenge lyden av Eskilds venner ute.

“Isak! ISAK!”

Eskild stemme gjaller i ørene mine og jeg kjenner hånden hans på skulderen min. “Isak, hva er det du driver med? Jeg har sagt navnet ditt mange ganger!”  
“Jeg vasker.”  
“Vasker?”  
“Tørker da.”  
“Herregud, Isak, de glassene ble rene da de var i oppvaskmaskinen for en time siden. Du trenger ikke polere dem, akkurat.”  
“Det er flekker på dem”, protesterer jeg uten å se på ham. Bare denne sirkelbevegelsen, rundt og rundt, med klokka, jeg lurer på om det er mer effektivt å gni den andre veien, om det gjør noen forskjell.  
“Jeez, Isak. Kan du ikke heller være så snill å ta kassen?” Han ser på meg. Ansiktet hans er så nærme, jeg kjenner den varme pusten hans mot kinnet mitt. Den lukter søtlig av eple, det er tyggegummien hans.  
“Ta den selv”, sier jeg, jeg vet jeg høres tverr ut. Men jeg orker ikke. Ikke nå. Ikke med alle de andre her. Orker ikke se dem, høre dem, snakke med dem, orker ikke.

“Ikke vær så sur, Isak.”  
“Jeg er ikke sur.”  
“Så ta kassen da. Jeg skal ha pause nå.” Han ser demonstrativt på klokken. Jeg vet han har rett. Vi har snakket om det før, at vi må ta pausene våre, koble ut, hvile beina, hvile hodet, vi kan ikke være “på” i 7 timer i strekk.

“Ok.” Jeg bryr meg ikke om at han tydelig hører det motvillige sukket jeg slipper fra meg mens jeg tørker de allerede tørre hendene mine på håndkleet og slenger det i en krøll på benken.

Automatisk tar jeg på meg masken, den smilende baristaen, han som er glad for å få lov til å servere enda en kopp med caffe latte, enda en americano, enda en klissete sirupskreasjon.

“Hva vil du ha?” Jeg greier ikke la være å stirre på de tungt sminkede øynene til han som står foran disken. Han har en tykk, sort stripe rundt øyet og svakt glitter på øyelokket.  
“Jeg tar en skinny latte”, fniser han og vrir på seg mot de andre. “Må passe formene, vet du.” Han blunker mot meg.

Jeg svarer ikke. Espressomaskinen hveser mot meg mens den tykke svarte væsken renner ned i koppen. Jeg steamer skummet melk og skal til å helle den oppi idet han utbryter “å gud, jeg har glemt at jeg har blitt vegetarianer. Har du noen annen melk, soya eller noe?”  
“Soya er ikke bra for deg”, sier en av de andre, “du får pupper av det, og liten pikk.”  
“Du vil helst ha meg som jeg er, altså?” svarer han, til de andres høye latter.  
Med harde bevegelser finner jeg mandelmelken i kjøleskapet. “Fettfri mandelmelk, det er vel bra?” spør jeg.  
“Fettfri!” skingrer en av de andre, han snakker nordlandsdialekt, det er tydeligvis veldig morsomt. “Kem vil ha fette?”  
“Ingen!” De andre ler høyt igjen.  
Jeg kaster et oppgitt blikk mot Eskild. Hadde det vært noen andre så hadde jeg kanskje sagt dem i mot, men nå holder jeg munn. Eskild kommer sikkert til å nevne det i ukesvis om jeg sier noe, “tåler du ikke en gang noen femi homser, Isak, er du pingle eller?”

Men på en eller annen måte er det som om han senser det likevel, eller kanskje er jeg bare så åpenbar at han ikke kan ignorere meg. 

“Jeg får vondt i ørene av dere, gutter. Akustikken her er helt forferdelig.” Eskild legger hendene på skuldrene til de to nærmest disken. “Vi kan sette oss, så kan Isak komme til bordet og ta bestilling. Ikke sant, Isak?”

Jeg kniper øynene sammen mot ham, sukker igjen, men jeg ser hvor han vil, og jeg er takknemlig, tross alt fikk han dempet dem og han fikk dem bort fra meg. Nå må jeg bare leke servitør også, men det er ikke så ulikt ryddejobben jeg uansett gjør. Brett er brett, glass er glass, uansett om det er kaffe eller en stabel med flere glass i dem.

“Dere burde montere lyddempende plater i taket, altså.” En av vennene til Eskild ser opp i himlingen mens de går mot de to bordene helt innerst i lokalet, det er fire trappetrinn å buksere på veg til, opp og ned og så to opp, jeg er heldig som aldri har snublet der.  
“Huset er vernet, det er så vidt vi får skifte dopapir.”  
“Nei, men herregud, takplater får dere jo ha, det er HMS, du hører jo lydnivået her inne, dere kan få hørselsskader.”

Jeg nikker for meg selv. Det stemmer sikkert, vi kan få hørselsskader, men om slike som kompisene til Eskild kunne snakke som normale mennesker så gikk det sikkert fint. Det var rolig her før de kom inn, noen studenter, en middelaldrende kvinne som leser ved vinduet, hun er på sin fjerde påfyll nå, noen ungdommer rundt en mobilskjerm, en jevn strøm av takeaway og lunsj i brune papirposer.

Noen minutter senere går jeg bort til dem. “Har dere bestemt dere for hva dere vil ha?” Smilet mitt føles påklistret.  
“Jeg tar en skinny latte, det er tross alt onsdag.” Det er den tynneste av dem, på grensen til mager, smale håndledd med vinglete bevegelser.  
“Du trenger det uansett, baby”, fniser han som allerede har fått skinny latte med mandelmelk.  
“Æ går førr te, æ. Urtete, noe uten koffein, jeg blir så rar i hodet av det.” Jeg kommenterer det ikke, noterer det bare på blokken, normalt hadde jeg forventet vanlig svart kaffe fra en slik som ham, dialekten, det robuste utseendet med kraftig skjegg og tykk skjorte. Svart kaffe fra termos, ikke noe dilldall. Ikke noe te.  
“Hodet ditt er rart uansett.”  
“Fullstendig skrullete.”

De ler høyt, jeg ser Eskild le sammen med dem, selv om han ikke sier noe. Jeg snur meg mot ham, ser på ham med spørrende blikk. Han rynker på pannen og legger hodet på skakke. “Hva skal du ha, Eskild?” spør jeg så rolig jeg greier. Tålmodigheten min er i ferd med å ta slutt.  
“Eh, ja. Sorry, Isak. Jeg tar bare en kaffe, jeg. Personal.”

Jeg nikker oppgitt. Selvsagt vil han ha gratiskaffen vi som jobber her får. Den som trekkes fra tipskassa vår.

Jeg ser mot bordene rundt dem. Ingen av gjestene har tomme fat, ingen muligheter til mersalg, ingen rydding som kan få dem til å gå. Det er ikke kø av folk som vil ha bord nå, men det er heller ikke tomt, sirkulasjon skader ikke. Akkurat nå er jeg glad jeg ikke trenger gi dem dette pushet, at jeg kan komme meg bort herfra, fra fnisingen, latteren, blikkene.

På vei mot kassen hører jeg dem likevel.

“Guuuri, Eskild! Hva har du her da? Denne deilige kroppen når han kommer seg bort fra den innestengte kassen!”  
“Det er jo ikke rart om han stenger ham inne, da.”  
“Buksa mi ble like stram foran som buksa hans er bak.”  
“Eskild, kan jeg få ta ham med på bakrommet?”  
“Gi deg da, du må jo ta ham med på date først. Kan jeg det, Eskild?”

Jeg kjenner ansiktet mitt blir varmt.  
Jeg vet ikke om det er fordi det er pinlig, fordi alle i kafeen ser på meg, fordi jeg hater slike kommentarer. 

Eller om det er fordi jeg liker det, fordi kroppen min bedrar meg og reagerer med hetebølger og små skjelvinger, fordi rumpemusklene mine ufrivillig strammer seg og får hoftene mine til å svinge lett fra side til side når jeg går de siste skrittene mot kassen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for trivelig velkomst!
> 
> Et par av dere gjettet rett på hvem vi snakket om i først kapittel (selv om høydeforskjellen mellom dem muligens ikke er like stor som Isak følte).
> 
> Denne historien er jo faktisk en del av innsamlingen min til P3-aksjonen for to år siden - det har tatt litt tid å fullføre alt... Nå er det snart TV-aksjon igjen, og siden det i år kun er digitale bøsser så var det jo enkelt å organisere ei aldri så litta innsamling igjen. Denne gangen i litt enklere format - det er kun om du betaler for en hel fic at du er garantert å få ønsket opplyst, men som vanlig er jeg superglad for prompts og ideer, så det er vel en viss sjans for at alle får litt av det de ber om likevel. Og som sist - penger til aksjonen er tross alt det viktigste❤
> 
> Løp&gi på https://spleis.no/132994


	3. Chapter 3

“Eskild, slipp meg inn!” 

Jeg river irritert i inngangsdøren, den er ulåst, men messingkjeden på innsiden hindrer meg i å åpne den. Jeg orker ikke gå rundt og inn døren til bakgården for å låse meg inn bakdøren, Eskild får slippe meg inn.

Jeg er sent ute, men likevel før åpningstid. Vanligvis vasker jeg klær et par ganger i uken, denne uken hadde jeg jobbet for mange skift og rakk det ikke, så jeg måtte kjøre tørketrommelen før jobb for å få arbeidstøy. Vanligvis bryr jeg meg ikke så veldig, det er ikke helt slik at jeg vrenger bokseren, men jeg bruker i alle fall buksene mine lengre enn Eskild gjør.

Men i går hadde alt gått på tverke. 

Etter at jeg kom meg tilbake til kassen var hodet mitt et annet sted, bevegelsene mine kjappe og unøyaktige. Jeg hadde veltet et brett med halvtomme kaffekopper over meg da jeg balanserte det ned på benken, jeg hadde mistet et halvfull glass med slimete chiapudding med kokos nedover leggen min, vannet ved oppvaskkummen sprutet over meg da strålen traff en skje som hadde sneket seg inn mellom de flate tallerkene. 

Heldigvis var det bare kaldt vann, ingen brannskader, men det la seg som en klissete, fet hinne over huden min og tvang meg til å dusje når jeg kom hjem, en lang dusj jeg våknet av, før jeg slengte de kokosstinkende buksene mine inn i vaskemaskinen som holdt meg våken med irriterende during i to timer til mens tankene kvernet rundt alt og ingenting, Eskild, vennene hans, kommentarene, øynene deres som fulgte meg, jeg kniper øynene sammen når jeg tenker på hvordan kroppen min reagerte av seg selv når de snakket om rumpa mi og hvor deilig jeg var, jeg prøver desperat å skyve tankene vekk.

Jeg våknet med et rykk idet vaskemaskinen pep insisterende da den var ferdig, men orket ikke stå opp og flytte tøyet over i tørketrommelen. I stedet fikk jeg ikke tørket det før i morges, irritert skrev jeg melding til Eskild og sa jeg ble en halvtime forsinket mens jeg helt i meg en kopp tam pulverkaffe ved kjøkkenbordet. Ikke en gang kaffebeholdningen min hadde jeg styr på, jeg må huske å ta med noe hjem fra jobb, tenkte jeg.

“Heiii Isak, det var på tide!”  
Jeg fnyser irritert av den muntre stemmen hans. “Jeg sendte melding”, mumler jeg.  
“Jada, jeg fikk den. Jeg sa bare det var på tide.”

Jeg ruller oppgitt med øynene, sier ikke mer. Jeg går rett mot kaffekannen på benken, jeg må ha kaffe. Den ene er merket med den honduranske kaffen vi har for tiden, jeg tar fra den andre. Synet av den brune væsken som skvalper opp i koppen min virker allerede beroligende. Jeg løfter koppen mot nesen og skjærer en grimase idet aromaen treffer nesen min. “Faen, Eskild, hva er dette her?”  
“Hæ?”  
“Kaffen, Eskild, hva er det? Du har jo ikke merket den, men dette er ikke Yirgacheffe!”  
“Yirgacheffe? Nei. Det var tomt, jeg tok noe annet. Vent litt.” Han roter rundt blant posene med kaffe på benken. “Det er denne. Guatemala.”  
“Faen, Eskild, du vet jo at vi skal ha to forskjellige traktekaffe, ikke to kliss like kaffe fra Mellom-Amerika som dessuten smaker piss!”  
“Hva faen er det med deg, Isak?”

“Hva det ER med meg? Hva det er med MEG? Jeg spør deg bare hvorfor du ikke følger de føkkings rutinene i denne føkkings kaffebaren! Det er så jævla enkelt, Eskild, vi skal ha TO forskjellige typer kaffe, men dette er faenmeg to av samme rælet!” Det koker i meg. Jeg skjønner ikke hva som skjer med meg, jeg koker over, oppfører meg helt random, psyko, som moren min, farer det gjennom meg, og jeg kjenner jeg punkterer. 

“Eh, kan jeg få en kaffe, eller skal jeg komme tilbake senere?” Døren ble tydeligvis stående ulåst etter at jeg kom inn, og dagens første kunde valgte et eller annet sted i ranten min å komme inn.

“Glem det”, mumler jeg og går mot bakrommet. Eskild får fikse dette. Det er jobben hans.

Eskild kommer inn til meg en halvtime senere. Han blir stående og se på meg. Jeg ligger patetisk på sofaen på det lille bakrommet. Jeg vet han har trengt meg der ute siden åpning, vet hvor travelt det er der, vet hvordan det kjennes når stress-svetten perler frem når man må sjonglere enkle traktekaffe med eller uten melk innimellom espresso og latte og americano og mest mulig koffein og beslutningsvegring i frokostkøen og passe på at det ikke går tomt for kaffe og hente mer bønner på lageret og fylle på mandelmelk i kjøleskapet fordi det er for liten plass til de kartongene. Jeg skjønner at han er sur på meg. Jeg burde ha reist meg opp, tatt på forkleet, gått ut for å hjelpe ham, men jeg orket bare ikke.

“Unnskyld, Isak”, kommer det fra ham noen sekunder senere.  
Jeg rynker pannen og ser opp på ham. “Unnskyld?”  
“For at vennene mine oppførte seg så dårlig i går. Det var ikke greit. Ikke i det hele tatt. Det var ikke greit at det skjedde deg på jobb, og det var ikke greit at mine venner sier sånne ting. Jeg har snakket med dem om det”. 

Jeg blir akutt svett av at noen fortsatt tenker på de kommentarene. Jeg lurer på om Eskild skjønner det, for han ler og forter seg å prate videre. “Og de skjønte det da, selv om Andreas lurte på om han kunne få gå på date med deg, jeg sa han måtte spørre deg, og at du måtte bestemme selv…”  
“Det er greit”, avbryter jeg.  
Han stråler opp. “Greit?”  
“Ja, unnskylding akseptert.”  
“Åh.” Ansiktet hans faller ned i de vanlige foldene igjen. “Andreas hadde blitt veldig glad om du sa ja, altså.”  
“Jeez, Eskild. Nei.”  
“Nei?”  
“Nei.”  
“Ok, jeg skal si det til ham da”, sier han motvillig. “Men du, bli med ut og jobb nå da. Eller har du tenkt å geite her inne hele dagen?”  
“Neida, jeg kommer. Hva skjer med kassen nå, forresten? Burde ikke du jobbe?”  
“Linn kom innom, hun tar en times tid.”  
“Ok.” Jeg nikker. Linn er en av ekstravaktene, men hun har jobbet lite i det siste. Sist jeg hørte fra henne var noen uker siden, en sen lørdagskveld. Hun var hun frustrert over at medisinstudiet tok så mye tid. Hun jobbet mens hun tok opp noen fag forrige år, men nå rekker hun visst ikke jobbe. Bra for meg, det betyr flere timer på mine timelister. Hvis ikke… “Skal hun begynne å jobbe igjen? Går ikke studiene så bra?”  
“Neida, hun har bare et par dager fri.”  
“Og trengte penger?”  
“Og trengte penger, ja.” Eskild vet også at Linn er notorisk blakk. 

“Bli med ut, nå.” Han rekker meg hånden og jeg lar ham trekke meg opp. “Jeg har laget mer kaffe, forresten. Yirgacheffe.” Han smiler, og jeg nikker tilbake. Vi er venner igjen.

***

Jeg ser oppgitt på ham. “Herregud, MÅ du?”  
“Må hva da?” Eskild ser ned på meg mens han balanserer helt inne i vinduskarmen.  
“Vi er en normal kaffebar, Eskild. Ikke en gay bar.”  
Han rynker på pannen. “Hva mener du?”  
“Ja, altså, må vi ha alle pridegreiene her?” Jeg peker på snorene med små flagg han har hengt i vinduet, klistermerkene han klistrer på kaffelokkene.

“Vi MÅ ikke ha det.” Stemmen hans er overtydelig. “Men jeg vil at vi skal ha det. Skjønner du det? Jeg vil at dette skal være et sted der alle vet de er velkomne, der vi viser at de faktisk er det. Vet du hvordan det er å føle at man er på feil sted, å være usikker på om man kan holde kjæresten i hånden, å være usikker på om personen bak disken virkelig ønsker deg velkommen eller innerst inne forakter deg?”  
“Hvordan vet du det her da?” Ordene glipper ut av meg.

Han ser på meg uten å si noe. Sekundene føles endeløse. “Er det greit for deg om jeg holder en gutt i hånda her inne?” spør han til slutt.  
“Hæ? Ja? Ja, ja, ja, herregud! Selvfølgelig er det greit!” Jeg rister på hodet, spørsmålet er absurd.  
“Fint.” Han snur seg mot vinduet og fortsetter å henge opp flaggremsene. “Kan du gi meg en av de krokene der? Takk.” Han fikler med snoren og krokene, og jeg strekker meg opp for å holde flaggene for ham. Det slår meg at jeg ikke er høyere enn ham. Han er faktisk høyere enn meg.

“ _Hvis ikke du, hvem? Hvis ikke du, når?_ Det var han tyske presten som sa det. Neumuller.”  
Jeg rynker på nesen. “Tror det var Natur og Ungdom, ass.”  
“Samma det vel. Hva var det han tyskeren sa da?”  
Jeg tenker meg om et øyeblikk. Diktet sitter fortsatt i hukommelsen mange år etter at jeg lærte det, sikkert på ungdomsskolen en gang. “ _Først tok de jødene, men jeg brydde meg ikke, for jeg var jo ikke jøde. Så tok de de homofile, men jeg brydde meg ikke, for jeg var jo ikke homofil._ ”  
“Jeg er jo det da”, avbryter Eskild. “Og jeg bryr meg, liksom.”  
“Du trenger vel ikke bry deg SÅ mye likevel?” spør jeg. “Det blir litt mye.”  
“Hvordan mye, mener du? Du vet du høres ut som en homofob?”

Jeg kjenner at jeg rødmer. Jeg skammer meg ikke, jeg kunne fint sagt jeg er homofil selv, selv om jeg ikke har sagt det før. Eller gay eller skeiv, jeg er ikke sikker, ordene føles like kunstige i munnen min, det er som om de beskriver noen andre enn meg, noen som Eskild eller Andreas. Men jeg kan ikke si det til Eskild, ikke her, ikke nå. Han kommer ikke til å la meg være i fred, aldri. Da vil jeg nesten heller la han tro jeg er homofob. 

“Nei, jeg er jo ikke det.”  
“ _Så tok de de homofobe, men da var det ingen igjen til for å forsvare meg_ ”, sier han med hånlig stemme. “Det er ikke så innmari moderne å være homofob heller, vet du.”  
“Men jeg er jo ikke det!” 

Tanken på at han tror det er merkelig. Jeg kan ikke tro han mener det, det er jo for dumt, for hvem er homofob i 2020? Ingen jeg kjenner, i alle fall. Det føles nesten som om det er moderne å være litt småskeiv. Flørte litt, kline litt, være litt nysgjerrig, litt eksotisk, ikke mene noe med det.  
“Hvorfor vil du ikke at vi skal ha flaggene oppe da? Vi vil jo at alle skal føle seg velkommen her, og de som ikke er skeive føler seg vel ikke mindre velkomne av den grunn?” Han ser utfordrende på meg. 

Jeg vet hvor han vil. Whataboutism, en av tingene Noora har rantet om. ”hva med dem da”. Jeg skulle ønske hun gjorde det bare i fylla, men hun drikker dessverre ikke, så hun maser om det hele tiden. At man aldri skal spørre “hva om”, men godta at så lenge en gruppe mener de er urettferdig behandlet så har de rett. Vi skal hjelpe de som trenger det, de andre greier seg.

Jeg blir sliten av det. Alt maset om å støtte de riktige sakene, de riktige personene, til rett tid, aldri for sent, aldri for tidlig. Jeg er ikke politisk engasjert, og alt maset om å gjøre det riktig er en av grunnene til det.

Jeg trekker pusten. “Det er jo ikke alle som er som deg, Eskild.”  
“Hva mener du med ‘som meg’?” Han ser mistenksomt på meg.  
“Så engasjert. Så politisk korrekt. Så innmari homo.”  
Han stirrer på meg. Blikket hans er fast og viker ikke fra mitt. “Kan du forklare litt bedre hva du mener med det?” Stemmen hans er iskald.  
“Du skjønner hva jeg mener da!” Jeg slår ut med armen mot ham. “Du går i glittertights og mascara og snakker om alle du hooker med, hver eneste helg er det en ny en, du greier ikke holde deg til én fast en gang!” Han sperrer opp øynene og ser på meg, men jeg lar meg ikke stoppe. “Og så snakker du om pride hele tiden! Absolutt hele føkkings tiden!”

Han trekker pusten som for å si noe, så snur han seg mot vinduet og ser på vimplene som henger på skakke øverst i vinduet. “Vet du hva, Isak. Jeg henger opp flaggene, det er pride i Helsinki, Dublin og Malta til helga. Og jeg går i glittertights og sølvtopp, selv om jeg kanskje ikke har kropp til det. Og det er nettopp for å vise sånne som deg at selv om jeg er homo så er jeg faktisk modig nok til å gå sånn, i stedet for å disse andre mennesker og late som om jeg synes det er greit å nedsnakke andre.”

***

På vei hjem fra jobb går jeg forbi London Pub. Flaggene vifter velkomment utenfor, døren står åpen, men jeg vil ikke inn. Jeg har vært der før, og det frister ikke. Det er ikke for meg, de er ikke som meg.

I stedet går jeg på Scotsman. De er heller ikke som meg, men det er i det minste et snev av normalitet å sitte i det innerste hjørnet for meg selv med en halvliter. Jeg studerer de andre der med vissheten om at jeg ikke er som dem, de er ikke som meg, og jeg har ikke lyst til å bli som dem heller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen nevnte internalisert homofobi i en kommentar på forrige kapittel, og man kan vel trygt si at Vi Er Der. Ellers fortsetter vi jo med godt humør og god stemning.
> 
> "Hvis ikke du, hvem, hvis ikke nå, når" er ganske riktig mottoet til Natur og Ungdom, nå som den gang jeg var med der. Og nå gjelder det plast i havet. For å si som datteren min, "hvis ikke du bryr deg selv så gi iallfall på vegne av oss som bryr oss". Spleisen er fortsatt åpen (til 1. november), https://spleis.no/132994 - betal med vipps eller kort, burde funke uansett hvor i verden du befinner deg ;) Og så kan du ønske deg noe til en fic etterpå! Jeg har fått ideer allerede - takk (for både penger og ideer) ❤
> 
> Tusen takk til Ane_Rikke for massasje og forslag. Kapittelet hevet seg nok noen hakk etter strengt blikk derfra ❤❤❤


	4. Chapter 4

Jeg står bak disken hele neste dag. Det er en evig strøm av kaffe, latte, cortado, forventninger om tulipaner og hjerter og blader i melkeskum, noen ganger virker det som som alt er en variasjonen over svart kaffe med melk. Jeg forstår ikke dillinga, gjør det bare mekanisk, det er jobben min, jeg smiler, kaster et umerkelig blikk mot koppen med tips, jeg kan triksene nå, jeg smiler ekstra bredt mot voksne damer og søte tenåringsjenter, lager pene hjerter i koppen de likevel kommer til å dekke med et svart plastlokk, men jeg tør ikke smile ekstra til den kjekke gutten.

Rundt meg går Eskild som en irriterende skygge. Den glitrende tightsen, regnbue-buttonen, de smale håndleddene, latteren, den tilgjorte stemmen, det er som om det vokser, alt sammen.

Jeg orker bare ikke Eskild nå. Jeg trenger veldig noe annet. Jeg vil at det skal komme noen vanlige, normale folk hit.

Studenter, pensjonister, sykmeldte, folk med barn, lærere, byråkrater, teaterfolk, regissør, advokater. 

Jenta som kommer rett fra trening. Blussende svett, men likevel nysminket, bagen over skulderen, ferdig med trening, klar for skole.

Mannen med grå dress og stripete slips, pent gredd hår, en brun lærveske, sikkert byråkrat.

Ungjenta med litt for trang blå skjorte og en svart dressjakke over. Hun studerer jus, jeg har sett bøkene hennes, men hun ser mindre tilpass ut enn mange av medstudentene. Det usikre blikket når hun er her med andre, observerende, forsiktig, vil passe inn, jeg kjenner meg igjen i henne.

“Ein kaffi.” Det er en av de dresskledde. Han har grå dress, likedan som faren min brukte, hvit skjorte, oppfører seg som om dette er daglig antrekk for ham. Ikke som meg, som føler meg oppstyltet og overpyntet hver gang jeg bruker dress. 

Han ser ned på telefonen når han har bestilt, som om jeg er usynlig. Det irriterer meg, jeg stiller mine irriterende spørsmål tilbake. Ta med eller sitte her? Melk? Sukker? Vil du ha noe å spise, sandwich, kake, kanskje? Nei? Er du sikker?

Klokken er halv fem, vi har for mye kake igjen, ser jeg. I hodet er jeg i ferd med å flytte om på innholdet i disken, sette brødmaten litt lenger bak slik at jeg slipper å smøre mer, og kakene mer synlige, mer fristende, så flere kjøper dem. 

“Eg tar eit stykke suksessterte, den ser god ut.” Han høres ut som noe fra bedehusland. Fra Vestlandet et sted, som om han er vant til å spise kake, ettermiddagskake, søndagskake, konfirmasjonskake, han har sikkert en kone som lager kake til ham, tenker jeg.

Jeg nikker, den er god. Et tykt lag med gul, fet krem over den saftige nøttebunnen. Jeg legger et stykke på en asjett og skyver det bort til ham sammen med den hvite koppen med kaffe, sitte her, sa han, det betyr at jeg kan selge ham mer hvis han kommer og ber om påfyll.

Han er sikkert lærer. Gift, et par barn, han utsetter hjemturen. Det er ikke hans tur å lage middag i dag, så han sniker seg til kaffe her før han skal hjem. Og kake, dessert før middag, han ser skyldbetynget ut. Han er sikkert kristen, fra bibelbeltet, han ser gladkristent streng ut, kanskje han er aktiv i en menighet. Tankene mine jobber med ham, tenker meg hvem han er.

Jeg snur meg mot neste kunde idet han tar kaffen og kaken og setter seg ved et av bordene midt i lokalet, et av de med god avstand til de andre, universell utforming, sosial distanse, jeg bryr meg ikke om hva det kalles, men han vil vel ha denne avstanden til de andre da. Jeg ville valgt et av dem langs veggen selv, om jeg hadde utsatt hjemturen og ville slappe av, men jeg er ikke ham.

Den neste kunden er en kvinne. Hun ser sliten ut. Noen flak av mascara ligger under det ene øyet, huden er gusten, men hun smiler, litt matt, ber om kaffe og en bolle. “Kan du varme den litt?” spør hun plutselig etter at hun har betalt. 

Jeg biter forsinkelsen i meg og nikker, “selvfølgelig”, kaster diskret et blikk mot tipsglasset, hun kunne spurt mens jeg faktisk holdt på med maten hennes, men hun blir stående rolig, venter på bollen, før hun balanserer fatet og koppen bort til det lange bordet langs vinduet og stolprer seg opp på en av barkrakkene.

Mannen i dress kommer tilbake. “Kan eg få det sista stykket med suksessterte også? Eg venter på noen og den var så himla god.”  
Jeg trekker på skuldrene og smiler. “Klart det. Vil du ha kaffe også?”  
“Nei, eg veit ikkje heilt når han kjem. Så eg trur vi venter med meir kaffi.”

Kaffi, det er som en annen drikk enn den svarte væsken jeg selger. Det høres ut som en sang, en sang fra et annet sted, jeg hører minner fra barndommen, salmer, predikanter, noen snakket som ham, søndagsskole, gullfisker, tørre kjeks, den sterke røde saften med kunstig bringebærsmak.

“Jeg kan sette av dette stykket, altså, så det ikke blir dårlig hvis han kompisen din ikke kommer på en stund?” Jeg ser spørrende på ham, holder fatet i den ene hånden mens jeg ser bort på den lilla rullen med plastfolie på benken. “Så blir du ikke fristet til å ta det heller”, legger jeg til med en latter, håper han ikke blir sur over insinuasjonen.

Han ler heldigvis tilbake. “Ja, du har kanskje rett i at det er lurt.” Han griper etter lommeboken for å betale, og jeg rister på hodet. “Betal når du får kaken, du. Men vil du ha påfyll på kaffen din?” 

Det koster egentlig fem kroner, men jeg driter i det, det er greit når det er kunder som kjøper mer mat, det er studentene som klomholder i koppen med en slant kald kaffe i hele formiddagen vi ikke vil ha for mange av.  
“Ja takk, det høres deilig ut.” Han ser mot bordet, der koppen hans står.  
Jeg rister avvergende på hodet. “Jeg tar bare en ny kopp, det går fint.”

Han ser seg rundt mens jeg fyller koppen hans, på flaggene til Eskild, det kitchy bildet av Putin med leppestift og regnbueflagg som henger over bordet med lokk og servietter.

“Veldig fint hvordan dere markerer pride her”, smiler han.  
“Ja, det er vel noe hele tiden”, sier jeg. Så husker jeg at jeg ikke bør høres bitter og klagende ut, han er kunde her, kunden har alltid rett. “Tror det er pride på Malta denne uken”, legger jeg til, lett.  
“Og i Stavanger”, smiler han. Det slår meg at det er der dialekten hans er fra, han høres ut som en eller annen minister jeg har hørt noen ganger, men politikk interesserer meg ikke, jeg aner ikke hvem det var.

Han blir sittende lenge alene. Drikker kaffe, leser en avis, sjekker telefonene sine. Han har to, legger jeg merke til, en iphone og et merke jeg ikke kjenner igjen. Han rynker på pannen og tar en slurk kaffe før han taster noe på den og legger den fra seg, med det mørke displayet opp, ser jeg.

Det plinger i døren og en mann med skjegg kommer inn, en friskus i allværsjakke og strikket lue. Han kunne vært naboen min da jeg var barn, en av disse naboene som gikk tur hver eneste helg og som preppet ski i garasjen hele året. 

Han ser seg rundt i lokalet, ansiktet sprekker opp i et smil, før han går bort til mannen i dress og kysser ham, mykt.

Jeg blir stående perpleks og se på dem. Et øyeblikk tenker hjernen min at dette er en hemmelig elsker, at de treffes her før de skal hjem til konene sine. Men blikket forteller en annen historie, ømhet, de små bevegelsene, mannen i dress som flytter luen til den andre for å rydde plass på bordet, nykommeren som børster av et imaginært støvkorn på den grå dressen, de kjenner hverandre, det er en intimitet som nesten gjør vondt å se på.

Den nye mannen setter seg, de prater sammen, ler, smiler. Mannen i dress legger hånden sin på den andres hånd og smiler før han reiser seg og kommer bort til meg.  
“Kan eg få den suksessterta nå?” spør han. “Og ein kaffi. Vanlig.” 

Jeg nikker, bøyer meg ned for å hente kaken fra nederst i disken, ute av syne for kundene, men jeg ville uansett ha sagt det var satt av til noen andre. Jeg fjerner plastfolien forsiktig. En klatt av den gule kremen henger igjen på det og jeg står imot trangen til å skrape det av og slikke det av fingeren. I stedet krøller jeg plasten og kaster den i søppelspannet. 

“Hvilken kaffe vil du ha?” spør jeg, snur meg som vanlig mot kannen med den som ikke er sør-amerikansk, det er min egen lille kamp her, å selge så mye som mulig av den.  
“Det spiller ingen rolle. Han er ikkje så kresen. Ikkje eg heller”, ler han. “Men den eg fikk var gysla god, altså”, legger han fort til.  
Jeg nikker. “Yirgacheffe, fra Etiopia. Et prosjekt Kirkens Nødhjelp driver der”, jeg er fortsatt i bedehusmannmodus, tenker at slike som ham vil høre om misjonsprosjekter, samtidig som det slår meg at det kanskje er veldig feil å si noe om det, kanskje han er som meg, likegyldig negativ til religion, til kirken, til misjon, ikke minst, minnene fra barndommen er ikke vonde, men jeg gidder ikke tenke på dem.

Han sier ingenting, takker bare for kaffen når jeg skyver den mot ham og tar den med bort til bordet sammen med kaken.

Jeg overhører brokker av samtalen mens jeg rydder. De diskuterer middagsplaner, hvem som skal handle og hva de skal ha. Dressmannen vil ha pasta bolognese, den andre sier at det spiste de jo forrige fredag, kan de ikke ha taco, men det er jo en tradisjon, protesterer dressmannen. Den andre ruller med øynene og smiler, ømt, greit, og så blir det oksesteik hos svigermor på søndag, da. 

“Fikk du hentet bilen på verkstedet?” spør dressmannen plutselig. Han ser ned på telefonen. “Eller skal eg bestille en bil?”  
“Du vet jeg ikke liker at du bruker sjåfør når vi skal noe sted. Og jeg hentet bilen.”  
“Sorry.” Han legger hånden sin over den andres hånd. “Men du vet eg ikkje kan bruke t-bane nå, så da trenger vi bilen.”  
“Jeg fikset den, sier jeg jo.”  
“Fint. Eg kan handle, da.”  
“Er du sikker?”  
“Heilt sikker.” Han nikker. “Vi må bare finne ut hva vi skal ha.”  
“Bolognese?”  
“Ok. Og sjokolade. Vil du ha noe annet enn Walters mandler, kanskje?”  
Den andre smiler mot ham, ansiktet blir mykt og han snur hånden sin opp mot den andres håndflate, tommelen beveger seg i myke sirkler over håndbaken hans. “Nei, ikke noe annet enn Walters mandler sammen med deg.”

Den ene mobiltelefonen piper. Mannen i dress sukker. “Kom, så går vi.”  
De går sammen ut, mannen med allværsjakken legger hånden sin på ryggen til den andre idet de går ut døren, håndflaten glir langsomt ned mot rumpen til den andre. 

Jeg greier ikke ta blikket vekk fra dem. Halsen min kjennes knusktørr når jeg forsøker svelge, jeg må kvele et host, Det føles som om jeg var et sted jeg ikke skulle vært, som om jeg hørte en samtale som ikke var ment for meg.

Idet de går ut er noen andre på vei inn, og mannen i dress snur seg og holder døren åpen mens han sier noen ord jeg ikke kan høre, de smiler mot hverandre, den nye og den gamle.

Og så smeller det til i magen, som om noen har sparket meg, men uten smerten. 

Han er på min alder, kledd i dongerijakke og jeans, hvit t-skjorte. Håret er frisert, han minner om James Dean. Uvilkårlig tar jeg meg til mine egne viltre krøller, angrer på at jeg ikke børstet det, brukte noe av voksen jeg har stående, bare fikk det til å se ut som noe annet enn hodet til en åtte-åring. 

Han snur hodet halvt og kaster et blikk ut, jeg ser ikke om han sier noe. Han er sikkert musiker, tenker jeg, har spilt gitar hele dagen før han endelig gikk ut, han skal ha kaffe til seg, og til dama som venter utenfor, med hunden deres, en liten veskehund med ekkel, våt tunge og korte bein.

Jeg greier ikke snu blikket unna når han snur seg og setter de knallblå øynene i meg. En million sommerfugler har sluppet fri og det er som om de løfter hånden min før de slipper taket så koppen jeg holder i faller i gulvet med et knasende brak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her dukka det iallfall opp en kjekkas i dongerijakke. Men hvem andre var det som var der? Noen som tør gjette? :D 
> 
> Nok en gang takk til Ane_Rikke, og nok en gang minner jeg om spleisen til TV-aksjonen. Åpen frem til 1. november, sier det.
> 
> (Og dette kapittelet hadde jeg faktisk tenkt å poste mens jeg rolig inntok morgenkaffen i dag, helt sant. Hadde lagt det klart og greier. Men så ble det ikke før kveldsvinen. Sorry for det.)


	5. Chapter 5

“Faen da, Isak, hva er det du holder på med?”

Jeg står forvirret og ser ned på de hvite skårene på eikeparketten. Heldigvis var koppen tom, det er ikke kald kaffe som har sprutet utover gulvet og skoene og leggene mine. Gudene skal vite at det har skjedd før.

Perpleks rister jeg på hodet. “Sorry, jeg glapp taket.” Hjernen min trekker meg mellom lysten til å betjene den nyankomne, og til å krype sammen på gulvet for å skjule miseren.

Jeg kvepper til når jeg hører Eskilds stemme igjen. Ikke den bebreidende stemmen, ikke kjeftingen, ikke en gang en sur kommentar om at jeg slumser.  
“Even, der er du jo!” 

Jeg ser brått opp og ser Eskild smile bredt mot ham som nettopp kom inn. Han går rundt disken og hjertet synker i meg når han strekker seg opp mot ham for en klem. “Velkommen hit!”

Hva faen. Enda en av Eskilds venner. 

Irritert snur jeg meg mot kosten og brettet som står i hjørnet bak meg, og koster opp skårene med sinte bevegelser. De små bitene av kruset stikker av fra kosten og blir liggende igjen på det lett klebrige gulvet. Det burde vært vasket. Ikke faen om Mattilsynet ville latt dette gå upåaktet hen om de kom på inspeksjon. I det minste er klisset rimelig nytt, jeg moppet tidligere i dag. Jeg slamrer med brettet mot kanten på søppelspannet når jeg kakker skårene ned i posen.

“Isak er så gretten, altså.” 

Jeg lukker øynene og trekker pusten før jeg snur meg mot ham. “Jeg rydder, Eskild. Jeg har faktisk en jobb å gjøre her.”  
“Men du må jo hilse på Even, Isak! Even, dette er Isak. Isak, dette er Even, den nye baristaen.”

Den. Nye. Baristaen.

Faen. Faen. Faen. Jeg kjenner ansiktet mitt bli glohett og tenker desperat tilbake på det siste minuttet, hvor mye dumt rakk jeg å si og gjøre jeg egentlig? På en skala fra en til ti, er jeg på en femmer eller en tier? Jeg er i alle fall nærmere ti enn en, det er jeg sikker på. Jeg skulle ønske jeg kunne gjøre det på nytt, bruke en tidsvender og rette opp de idiotiske tingene jeg gjorde, leve i et parallelt univers, kanskje et der Even ikke var, det ville kanskje være det enkleste.

“Hei, Isak!” Smilende rekker han hånden sin mot meg. Jeg kan ikke gjøre annet enn å ta den. I særdeleshet MÅ jeg ta den, for jeg kan ikke bli stående og kikke på den. Altfor fort skyter hånden min frem for å gripe hans og jeg bommer nesten på den rolige bevegelsen hånden hans har mot min. 

Fingrene hans klemmer om mine. De er lange. Sterke. Tommelen hans når nesten helt over håndbaken min. Hånden er varm og håndtrykket fast. Neglene er korte og velpleide, han bruker sikkert neglefil og håndkrem, tenker jeg. 

Jeg ser ned på min egen tommel som ligger over hånden hans. Den er nedbitt og rufsete og det er et sår i kanten ved negleroten. Huden er grålig tørr av for mye såpe og desinfeksjonssprit. Jeg skulle klippe neglen i går morges, men i alt kaoset ble det ikke tid til det og da den hektet seg fast i forkleet etter lunsj og en lang flenge ble revet av, måtte jeg bite den av for at den ikke skulle henge seg fast i mer. Og så ble det aldri til at jeg klipte den, og nå står jeg her med verdens styggeste tommelnegl rundt hånden til en åpenbaring av en mann rett foran meg. En mann jeg skal jobbe sammen med. Som jeg skal ha opplæringsansvar for, for Eskild skal på et seminar på universitetet og var sjeleglad da den nye baristaen kunne starte med en gang.

Jeg kjenner han rykker forsiktig i hånden min, og jeg slipper taket som om jeg har brent meg. Egentlig har jeg det. Hånden hans ble til glødende kull da jeg innså at jeg fortsatt holdt fast i den, at håndtrykket mitt hadde blitt til håndholding, at jeg holdt ham fast. Jeg mumler noe om at det er hyggelig å treffe ham, at det skal bli fint å få en ny kollega, noe om Eskild, variasjon fra ham, jeg aner ikke hva som renner ut av munnen min.  
“Så Eskild er ikke helt din type?” smiler han.  
“Hæ? Jo! Nei! Han er jo ikke typen min!”  
Even ler så hjørnetennene synes. “Det var ikke det jeg mente, da. Men greit å vite”, sier han med et slags blunk. Jeg kjenner jeg blir glovarm. Igjen.

Eskild tar ham med seg på bakrommet for å ordne det formelle. Ansettelseskontrakt, timelister, opplæringsplan, han er god på det. Ordentlig, ikke noe tull. Jeg blir værende i kassen den siste timen før vi skal stenge, betjener kundene som kommer, pusher kaker, sørger for at baksten som må ut i dag går ut først, alle de små tingene for å minske svinn. Egentlig er det for å sikre inntjeningen, men det føles også godt at vi ikke kaster mat. Noen har tross alt produsert råvarene. Og bakt kakene. Og stått bak disken og prøvd å selge dem hele dagen. 

Det er først neste dag jeg møter Even igjen. Eskild tilbød seg å stenge for meg så han kunne vise Even stengerutinen, og jeg hadde ingen god unnskyldning for å bli. Så jeg gikk, og hørte døren plinge igjen mellom meg og Even.

Det første som slår meg er at han har gjort dette før. Jeg skjønner det før jeg spør, alle de små tingene, det raske overblikket over kassaapparatet, undermenyene med smørbrød han tilsynelatende intuitivt skjønner bedre enn jeg gjør. Den effektive måten han holder orden på, ryddingen mellom kundene, det kjappe draget med kluten som gjør at han slipper to drag senere.

“Hvor har du lært dette?” spør jeg ham. Han trekker unnvikende på skuldrene.   
“Du er jo dritgod!” sier jeg, det er ment som ros, jeg rynker på pannen når jeg ser han krymper sammen. Det er min tur å trekke på skuldrene. “Whatever”, mumler jeg. Det er ikke min sak.

Når jeg kommer tilbake etter å ha vært på Rema litt lenger oppe i gaten for å kjøpe melk, står Eskild og Even tett sammen foran espressomaskinen. Jeg kjenner noe hett blusse opp i meg ved synet av skuldrene deres så nær hverandre, håret som nesten kiler den andres hode. Det er noe som fyller magen og brystet, og med bryske bevegelser sprenger jeg meg vei til kjøleskapet for å få satt inn melken. “Flytt dere, jeg må ha denne melken på kjøl!”  
“Slapp av da Isak, det haster jo ikke SÅ mye! Og se her da!” Eskild peker begeistret på koppen han holder i hånden. 

Det er et kunstverk. En papegøye i mange farger, rødt, oransje, gult, grønt, blått, nebb, vinger, lange halefjær. “Kult”, sier jeg, kaster så vidt et blikk på den på vei fra kjøleskapet til et annet sted. Jeg husker ikke hvor jeg skal, men noe skal jeg jo, for her kan jeg ikke stå.  
“Herregud, Isak, du må se da! Dette er jo fantastisk!” Han veiver med armene.  
“Mm.”  
“Isak!”  
“Herregud, det er en papegøye. Jeg ser jo det.”  
“Kan du lage det da?”  
“Eh, ja?” 

Eskild stopper i bevegelsen og ser på meg. Han hever det ene øyenbrynet. “Det visste jeg ikke.”  
Jeg trekker på skuldrene igjen. “Jeg kan vel mye du ikke vet, da.”  
“Du må vise meg det!” Han ser ivrig mot meg.  
“Ja, selvsagt. En annen dag. Har ikke tid nå.”  
“Neida, klart det.”

Even sier ingenting. Når han passerer meg etter at Eskild er borte, dulter han lett borti meg. “Si fra hvis du har noen ideer til latte art, da.”

Smilet får det til å glimte i øynene hans, og er akkurat som mitt eget når jeg har gjennomskuet noen.

Jeg finner videoer om latte art når jeg kommer hjem. Det ser jo enkelt ut. Det vanlige melkeskummet, men farget med forskjellige konditorfarger og lagt i riktig rekkefølge i kaffen, med detaljene prikket på plass med tannpirker. Hvor vanskelig kan det være, liksom.

Klokken seks neste morgen er jeg på jobb for å øve. Jeg har melkeskummer hjemme, men manglet konditorfarger. Heldigvis har vi det på jobb.

Det viser seg at fargerik latte art slett ikke er så enkelt som man skulle to. Selv en enkel to-farget tulipan likner et maleri en 4-åring i barnehagen til Magnus kunne malt. Papegøyen er milevis unna. Etter en times banning og stress er jeg omsider i stand til å bruke melkeskum i to farger.

“Er det latte art-masteren?” Den lattermilde stemmen får meg til å skvette og skvalpe resten av melkeskummet opp i kaffedrikken jeg holder på med. Det nesten perfekte grønne bladet som krummer seg om den røde tulipanen blir til en spettete blob før alt blander seg til brun gugge og renner nedover siden på koppen og utover benken. “Faen da!” Jeg snur meg oppgitt mot Even som står i døråpningen bak meg.  
“Skremte jeg deg?”  
“Neida.”  
“Det ser jo ut som du skvatt”, sier han og peker mot dammen på benken.  
“Jeg fikk noe i halsen. Hostet bare.”, mumler jeg og ser irritert på kaffesølet.  
“Her.” Han rekker meg en fuktig klut. 

Jeg tørker opp uten å si noe. Even går rundt meg, gjør klar kaffetrakterne, kverner kaffe, fyller på lokk, skjeer og poser med kaffebønner i hyllene på utsiden av disken. Jeg rynker på nesen og heller nedpå en av koppene med mislykket latte. Smaken av melk er kvalmende, jeg har brukt helmelk fordi den er enklere å få til å skumme skikkelig, men den fete smaken setter seg i ganen. Likevel byr det meg fullstendig imot å helle ut drikken, det er tross alt kaffe.

Han dulter borti meg. “Værsågod.” Han holder et dampende krus svart kaffe mot meg. Jeg tar forvirret imot og trekker automatisk inn aromaen. Umiskjennelig Chelbesa fra Etiopia, saftig sitrus.   
“Det så ikke ut som du likte latte noe særlig, i grunnen. Ikke latte art heller. Litt usikker på de master-skillsa dine, egentlig.” Han forsøker å holde seg alvorlig, men fjeset hans sprekker opp i et glis.

Jeg kjenner ansiktet blir varmt. Jeg gidder ikke late som, rister bare på hodet mens jeg ler forsiktig. “Jævlig mye kliss, altså.”  
Han nikker. “Det er ganske klissete når man øver på det, ja.”  
Automatisk åpner jeg munnen for å protestere. “Jeg øvde jo ikke. Jeg…” Så himler jeg med øynene. Han har jo allerede gjennomskuet meg. “Dust”, mumler jeg, før det slår meg at det er Even og ikke Eskild som er her.

“Hva gjør du egentlig her? Er det ikke Eskild som står på vaktlisten?” spør jeg mens blikket går mot listen som er klistret opp på skapdøren under kassen.  
“Jeg overtar vaktene hans fremover. Han har en del å gjøre med det seminaret han må ta, og mente jeg kunne nok til å ta hans vakter. Han sa han skulle snakke med deg om det, har han ikke det?”  
Jeg rister på hodet samtidig som jeg trekker på skuldrene. “Han har vel ikke rukket det ennå.”  
“Nei, sant det. Jeg startet tross alt i går. Men det går bra det? Det er ikke noe pes for deg at Eskild ikke er her, at du ikke fikk beskjed om at jeg kom i stedet i dag?” Plutselig høres han stresset ut.  
“Nei nei, selvsagt ikke. Det er helt chill. Null problem.” 

Selvfølgelig er det null problem å jobbe åtte timer sammen med verdens kjekkeste mann. Det er ingen problemer å passe på hver eneste bevegelse i det trange området bak kassen slik at jeg ikke dulter borti ham og får elektrisk støt. Jeg kan ikke huske at det har vært like trangt med Eskild, men Even kan umulig ta så mye større plass enn Eskild. Det er ikke noe problem å bøye seg rundt Even for å vise ham hvor vi har ekstra klyper for glutenfri mat. Det går helt fint å vise ham oppskriftene for alle kaffedrikkene på menyen, en for en av spesialoppskriftene. Det går helt fint å viderebringe skryten for den gode latten til “den andre baristaen” fra en kunde på vei ut døren. Jada. Alt går helt fint.

Det går helt fint de neste dagene også. Eskild er opptatt med seminaret sitt og kommer så vidt innom et par timer hver dag, tar seg av kontorarbeidet slik han pleier, ringer Linn for å få henne til å jobbe ekstra, spør meg om det går greit med Even, jeg nikker, selvsagt går det greit.

Vi jobber mye alene, Even og jeg. Kaffebaren er travel, men det er trangt, vi har ikke plass til flere bak disken, så vi må bare ta det.

Det går jo bra. 

Så lenge jeg ikke trenger møte blikket til Even. Hver gang det skjer er det som om noe kortslutter i meg og flytter gnistene fra øynene hans til magen min.

Så lenge jeg ikke kjenner duften av ham. Et drag av manneparfyme med et skarpt drag av svette under, en lukt som treffer meg med et smell i mellomgulvet hver eneste gang.

Så lenge jeg ikke trenger røre ved ham. Ikke trenger komme borti den bare huden på underarmen, der ermet på de blå skjortene hans er brettet opp og viser de slanke armene med lyse dun.

Så lenge jeg ikke hører ham le. Det litt kniset som starter med en gang han åpner munnen for å le og som går over i den klingende latteren hans.

Så lenge jeg ikke vet hvordan han smaker. Som jeg jo ikke vet, bare tenker meg. Tenker på den varme smaken av kaffe, iblandet et mildt drag av søt frukt fra tyggegummien han bruker, mint fra tannpastaen om morgenen, varm ost fra paien han spiste i ettermiddag.

Alt går jo bra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klart det går bra. Fullstendig chill. Helt fint.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hei!” Evens stemme smiler mot dagens første kunde. 

Jeg sukker inni meg, det er treningsjenta, hun som alltid ser like fresh og våken ut uansett hvor tidlig hun kommer innom. Perfekt match for Even, tenker jeg irritert, han er sprudlende hele dagen. Jeg tviler på at han kan være sur, eller lei seg, eller noe annet enn blid.

Jeg hører smilet smitte, jenta smiler også når hun svarer. Jeg står med ryggen til og vasker benken og smoothiemaskinen, jeg kan ikke snu meg og se på henne, men jeg hører det jo.

“Hva kan jeg hjelpe deg med da?”  
“En kaffe”, fniser hun.  
“Selvsagt. Hva vil du ha? Vanlig svart eller noe annet?”  
“Caffe latte, kanskje, med soyamelk?”  
“Latte med soya skal bli!”

Jeg hører klirringen og skrapingen fra espressomaskinen når han gjør den klar, fresingen fra steameren, den er varm, jeg sjekket det like før vi åpnet, det er ingen vits i å ha en maskin som ikke er klar til bruk her.

“Så flink du er, som har vært på trening allerede!”  
“Nei, jeg pleier det da. Synes det er kjekt å gå tidlig.”  
“Veldig fresht.” Han ler.  
“Da er jeg jo ferdig med det og kan gjøre det jeg vil resten av dagen.”  
“Så du vil ikke trene altså?”  
Hun ler. “Hvem vil egentlig det da? Det er jo dritkjedelig.”  
“Hvorfor gidder du da?”  
“Jeg må jo det. Ellers blir jeg tjukk.”

Jeg himler oppgitt med øynene. Som om noen bryr seg. Eller noen bryr seg sikkert, men de burde ikke det da. Hun ser helt normal ut. Verken stor eller liten, helt alminnelig.

“Hvis du ikke trives med å trene så er det vel bedre å la være uansett? Dumt å gjøre ting man ikke vil vel?” Jeg hører smilet i den varme stemmen til Even. Jeg lurer et øyeblikk på hva det er som gjør at man hører et smil.  
Det kommer et fnis fra henne. En idiotisk lyd, en mellomting mellom latter og et klynk. “Nei, du vet…”  
Even ler igjen. “Håper du liker kaffen, da.” Han skyver kruset mot henne. “Det er lokk borte på benken der.”  
“Å, herregud så fin blomst! Så flink du er da, sånn har jeg aldri fått her før. Du er ny her, er du ikke?” 

Jeg snur meg mot dem. Hun ser spørrende på Even, og han nikker. “Jeg begynte i forrige uke.”  
“Så kult da!” 

Stemmen hennes er skjærende anmassende. Jeg får lyst til å si at hun ødelegger ørene mine og be henne komme seg ut. Jeg biter tennene hardt sammen, det verker i kjeven. Så vrir jeg kluten jeg holder i hendene så hardt at det er et under at den ikke revner og fortsetter å tørke benken.

Jeg står så nær Even at jeg kunne strukket ut armen og tatt på ham. Eskild pleier å spøke med at det trange området bak disken er et hygienetiltak, et tiltak for å få oss til å gjennomføre et minimum av personlig hygiene, dusje og bytte tøy hver dag. Jeg har ikke pleid å bry meg, det er Eskild, han kjenner meg, han får tåle at jeg ikke alltid har nyvaskede t-skjorter. Plain, hvit t-skjorte, eller Simpson, han får velge, liksom. I det minste dusjer jeg. 

Han setter hendene på disken og lener seg mot henne.  
“Du er sykt god på dette”, sier hun.  
“Takk! Så hyggelig at du synes det!” Han smiler, jeg hører latteren i stemmen hans.  
“Du har ikke vurdert å ha kurs i det da? Dette hadde jo vært sykt lættis å kunne.” Jeg kan formelig høre hvordan øynene hennes glitrer når stemmen når nye høyder.  
“Nei, jeg er vel ikke så god.”  
“Jo, det er du. Du burde snakke med sjefen din om det!” ler hun. “Hei du! Du andre bak disken der? Kom og se!”

Motvillig retter jeg meg opp. Jeg kan ikke engang late som om det er noen andre hun roper på, det jo bare meg og Even her nå. “Hm?” spør jeg, som om jeg ikke har fått med meg noe som helst mens jeg sto der og gnukket på en usynlig flekk på benken.  
“Han nye fyren her er jo dritgod på å lage blomster i kaffen, sjekk denne da! Dere burde arrangere kurs i det, det hadde jo vært sykt morsomt å gjøre sånt hjemme!”

Smilet hennes er latterlig stort i ansiktet hennes. Alle tennene vises når hun ler, men det får ikke øynene til å forsvinne slik som hos Even. De er fortsatt overdimensjonerte over nesen og munnen. Hun har kort mørkt hår og smal kropp, minner litt om hun i Stranger Things.

Plutselig får jeg for meg at hun senker hodet og borer øynene sitt gjennom meg, og blikket mitt går mot nesen hennes i frykt for at hun skal begynne å blø neseblod.  
“Synes du ikke det?”  
“Huh? Jo, han er flink han.” Stemmen min høres ikke det minste engasjert ut, jeg hører det selv. 

Det plinger i døren.  
“Men du, vi har kunder her. Even, kan du ta det? Jeg må fylle på her.” Jeg veiver litt vagt mot disken, det mangler sikkert noe, det er som regel noe som burde vært fylt på fra lageret eller noe som burde vært smurt.  
“Selvfølgelig”, nikker han mot meg. “Hyggelig at du likte kaffen”, smiler han mot jenta. “Neste gang kan du jo si hva du vil jeg skal lage, så får vi se hvor flink jeg er”, sier han med en ny latter, kanskje han blunker med det ene øyet også, han flørter sikkert, brenner det gjennom meg mens jeg stirrer på disken.  
“Ja, det skal jeg!” Stemmen hennes skjærer gjennom hjernen min, jeg vil helst bare kaste henne ut.

Jeg skjønner ikke hva som går av meg. Jeg har sikkert servert kaffe til dette meheet femti ganger tidligere, det provoserende morgenfriske smilet, de blussende kinnene etter trening. Nå er hun plutselig det mest irriterende i hele verden. Det føles som om hun vokste og tok opp all plassen i kafeen, og alt jeg ønsket var å be henne gå.

Jeg blir stående og tørke et glass. Bevegelsen fingrene mine gjør er statisk: frem og tilbake langs kanten på glasset, bare det tynne tøystykket mellom huden min og den glatte overflaten. Blikket mitt glir mot ingenting, det er rettet mot disken foran meg, på den mørke kvisten i benkeplaten, men øynene fokuserer ikke på noe. Jeg forsøker å samle tankene, få de til å slutte å kverne rundt uten mål og mening. Jeg vet ikke engang hva jeg tenker på.

Plutselig har han kommet inn i synsfeltet. Han står like foran meg. Forkleet er knyttet fast rundt midjen hans, men knuten er i ferd med å gå opp, den ene enden av snoren henger ned. Kanten på t-skjorten har hektet seg fast i forkleet og det myke stoffet trekkes ørlite opp hver gang han beveger seg, nok til at jeg ser en smal stripe hud mellom t-skjorten og buksen. Jeg må kjempe i mot trangen til å gripe tak i kanten på t-skjorten og trekke den ned slik at den henger rett.

Buksen hans strammer over baken hans, jeg kan se konturene av rumpeballene tydelig når han beveger seg bak disken. Jeg ser for meg hvordan bokseren hans legger seg tett inntil huden, hvordan stoffet ikke lenger følger huden når det går over sprekken, jeg lurer på hvordan huden der er, den er sikkert myk, glatt å ta på, jeg tror ikke han har mye hårvekst, kanskje lette dun som glinser når lyset skinner på dem, som glir lett under fingrene når de glir over huden. når håndflatene mine krummer seg om rumpeballene og tomlene skyver dem fra hverandre…

Herregud, jeg står her og fantaserer om Even. Munnen min blir akutt tørr som Sahara når det går opp for meg, og jeg svelger desperat samtidig som jeg ser panisk ned for å sjekke om den tydelig stramme buksen min vises under forkleet..

Og jeg vet jo ikke engang om han liker gutter. Han har ikke sagt noe om det, for hvem sier vel det, tenker jeg frustrert, unntatt Eskild, da, og vennene hans, men de har jo ikke trengt å si noe.

“Trenger du hjelp eller?” Han ser på meg, rynker på pannen.  
“Hæ?”  
“Trenger du hjelp? Du ble bare stående der, skulle jeg hjelpe deg?”  
“Huh? Eh, nei, jeg bare… Neida, jeg skal fikse det.” Jeg hoster. “Men du Even. Bare si fra hvis kundene blir for innpåslitne. Hvis de flørter. Og du ikke vil det, mener jeg. Vi skal jo ha det bra på jobb. Ikke føle at det blir for mye, liksom.”  
Han rynker pannen igjen og myser mot meg. “Hva mener du?”  
“Hun jenta der kan være ganske plagsom, altså. Ganske mye. Veldig på.”  
“Hvem?”  
“Eh, hun treningsjenta?”  
Han ler. Øynene blir enda smalere. “Treningsjenta, ja. Det er det du kaller henne.”  
“Ja, herregud, hun kommer innom her hver eneste dag. Ikke rart hun blir tjukk med all den latten!”  
“Tykk? Hun er da ikke tykk!”  
“Nei, hun er vel ikke det da. Men du skjønner hva jeg mener. Hun drikker latte her hver eneste dag.”

Even trekker på skuldrene. “Det er vel kundene vi lever av, er det ikke? Må jo please dem da.”  
“Det er ikke greit at de forventer noe mer av oss, da. Vi trenger ikke flørte med dem, liksom.”  
“Jeg gjorde ikke det, tror jeg.”  
“Nei, ok.”  
“Jeg mente ihvertfall ikke gjøre det.” Han biter seg i underleppen. “Tror du hun trodde det?”  
Jeg trekker på skuldrene. “Nei, jeg vet ikke. Sikkert ikke.”  
“Jeg håper ikke det. For jeg pleier ikke flørte med kundene da.”  
“Hvem pleier du å flørte med da?” Ordene faller ut av meg før jeg får lukket munnen.  
Han ler igjen. “Det varierer. Men jeg pleier ikke flørte på jobb.”  
Jeg puster ut. “Nei, det skjønner jeg. Ikke jeg heller. Ikke på jobb.”  
“Hvem flørter du med da?”  
“Hæ?”  
“Hvem flørter du med?” Jeg hører smilet hans.  
“Ehhh…”

Ansiktet mitt koker. Jeg skulle ønske jeg kunne teleportere meg. Til hvor som helst. Til et parallelt univers, til utkanten av dette, selv et svart hull som ville strukket meg ut i spagettifasong ville være å foretrekke,

Det plinger i døren igjen. Automatisk løfter jeg blikket.  
“Halla Isak!”  
“Hei!”  
“Isakyaki!”

Det er gutta. Støyende, høylytte, de tar all plassen som er igjen her, smilende, leende. Idet hjernen min endelig har pønsket ut et passende svar til Even, kommer de inn.

“Halla.” De vagler seg foran disken. Magnus stirrer på kakene bak glasset, Jonas studerer beskrivelsen av kaffen og Mahdi ser nysgjerrig på Even.

Even ser smilende mellom dem og meg. Jeg kjenner plutselig trøttheten komme sigende. Hjernen min greier ikke prosessere dette lenger. Først treningsjenta, så rumpa til Even, faen jeg må slutte å tenke på den, så gutta. Det er som om alt kolliderer på en gang.

“Magnus og Mahdi overnattet på stua hos oss, og så våknet vi da Eva dro på jobb klokken kvart over seks.”  
“Våknet? Hun trampet nesten på oss! Og skrudde på alt lyset.” Magnus roper det nesten ut.  
“Og sa god morgen veldig høyt.” Mahdi ser nesten blek ut. Jeg forstår ham. Det er traumatisk.  
“Hun er fra Bergen. De greier ikke snakke lavt.” Vel, ikke Magnus heller.  
“Og du lå på tvers mellom badet og kjøkkenet.”  
“Det var fordi du breiet deg så veldig.”  
“Snakk for deg selv!”

De snakker i munnen på hverandre.

Jeg skjønner ingenting.

“Ja, uansett, vi var våkne da, og så tok vi feil bane, og siden vi måtte bytte på National uansett så tenkte vi at vi kunne stikke oppom her og hilse på.”  
“Lenge siden!”

Jeg rister forsiktig på hodet. Forsøker få alt til å ramle på plass, de er altfor våkne for meg. En konspirasjon av A-mennesker som har overfalt meg. Takk og pris er det en rolig morgen ellers.

Jeg hører Even flire. “Det ser ut som dere kjenner Isak.”  
“Jeg har kjent ham siden barnehagen.” Jonas ler mot Even. Jeg er forvirret, verdenene mine krasjer, hvorfor gjør de det?  
“Siden barnehagen, jøss. Har du noen juicy hemmeligheter å dele da?”  
Jonas ler rått. “Kanskje. Hva får jeg for det?”  
“Gratis kaffe?”  
“Gratis kaffe? Ey! Det får jeg jo ikke engang av Isak! Hva vil du vite?”  
“Hei, Jonas! Du skal få kaffe!” Jeg bryter inn. Jeg må jo si noe.

Even ler og dulter borti meg. Jeg skvetter til. Han er så nær, jeg kjenner duften av ham, varmen hans, latteren hans som får håret mitt til å vibrere. Kroppen min brenner av berøringen. Uvegerlig tar jeg et skritt unna ham. 

“Hva skal dere ha, gutta?” Jeg støtter hendene i disken og lener meg mot dem, jeg må ta kontroll her, gi dem kaffe, få dem videre, ut. Det plinger i døren igjen, en ny kunde kommer inn og stiller seg bak dem. 

“Jeg vil ha en sånn.” Magnus peker på en av de store kanelbollene vi har. Jeg tar en av dem med klypen og skal til å putte den i en pose.  
“Nei, ikke den. Den her.” Han presser fingeren mot glasset og peker på den største bollen.

Selvfølgelig. Jeg holder sukket inni meg og tenker at jeg må huske å tørke av disken etterpå. Uten å si noe, nikker jeg og tar bollen han peker på.  
“Kaffe?” I det minste drikker han vanlig svart kaffe. Ikke noe jåleri der. Han nikker og jeg griper den største koppen og fyller den med den etiopiske kaffen. Aromaen slår opp i nesen min, og jeg blir akutt tørst selv.

Han ser på meg når jeg begynner slå den inn på kassen. “Hvorfor får ikke jeg gratis kaffe?” spør han. Jeg fnyser frustrert. Whatever. “Du får betale for bolla da.” Jeg venter tålmodig på at han skal fomle bankkortet opp av lomma og legge det riktig vei på kortautomaten.

“Har du ikke den fra Nombre de Dios?” Jonas ser på tavlen bak meg. Jeg snur meg, faen, vi har jo kampanjeuke, vi burde hatt den på traktekannen. Jeg tenkte ikke på det da jeg lagde kaffe i morges, og tok resten av den brasilianske som var åpnet.  
“Sorry”, mumler jeg.  
Jonas himler med øynene, påtatt irritert, det glitrer i dem. “Drit i det, Jonas”, mumler jeg, jeg orker ikke noe tull nå. Jeg pumper den etiopiske i hans kopp også. “Og den skal vel Even betale for, skal han ikke?” sier jeg høyt.  
Even ler bak meg. “Det er vel opp til deg, Isak.”  
“Vel, Even tilbød meg jo gratis kaffe”, sier Jonas uskyldig.  
“Bros before hoes”, sier jeg skulende på dem begge.  
“Så Even er hoe nå?” Jonas hever pannen og blunker. Jeg kjenner jeg blir varm igjen. Faen.  
“Jeez.” Jeg rister på hodet. “Skal du ha noe mat?”  
“Jeg tar en kyllingsandwich.” Han nikker mot de litt for store sandwichene på det urørte brettet.

Heldigvis skal Mahdi bare ha en chai og yogurt med granola uten noe mer stress. Jeg kommenterer ikke engang at han skal ha te i stedet for kaffe.

De ramler mot et av bordene ved vinduet. Jeg skjønner ikke at de orker være så mange sammen så tidlig. Trampingen, gnissingen fra jakkene, sekkene som slenger, alt er for mye. Jeg har mest lyst til å sette meg på bakrommet og ha det helt stille før jeg starter dagen på nytt. Men det står flere kunder i kø, jeg må jobbe.

“Bare stikk og sett deg med kompisene dine, du.” Evens stemme er lav mot øret mitt. Heldigvis er han ikke i berøring med meg.  
Jeg rister på hodet. “Det er for mange kunder her.”  
“Jeg fikser det. Det går bra.” Og jeg vet han har rett. Han jobber raskt og effektivt, han er den kjappeste jeg har sett her, raskere enn Eskild i morgenrushet, raskere enn meg selv når jeg er utålmodig etter å avslutte arbeidsdagen.  
“Det er for tidlig for pause enda.” 

Jeg hører at jeg lyder halvhjertet. Jeg savner dem. Det er for lenge siden vi har møttes alle fire. “Og de burde jo gå. De fikk take away-pris, det kan jo sikkert gi masse trøbbel dersom skatteetaten kommer.” 

Vi har fått beskjed fra kjeden om å være strenge. Full moms på varer inne i kafeen, rabatt om man tar med - og da skal vi “høflig henstille gjestene om å gå”, som det stod.  
“Neida, det går bra. Det blir ikke noe stress. Gå og sett deg med dem, jeg har dette.” Jeg lurer et øyeblikk på om han kommer til å legge hånden sin på skuldere min. Men han gjør det ikke. Han bare smiler mot meg.  
“Ja, ok da. Men bare si fra om du trenger hjelp.”  
“Jada, det skal jeg gjøre. Hei, hva kan jeg hjelpe deg med?” Smilet hans har allerede snudd seg mot kunden som står foran disken. Jeg skulle ønske det fortsatt var rettet mot meg.

Jonas flytter jakken og sekken sin fra den ledige stolen ved det runde bordet når jeg kommer bort til dem. Jeg har tatt med en kopp kaffe, jeg gnir tungespissen mot ganen for å lindre svien etter at jeg smådesperat smakte på den mens jeg var på vei bort til dem. Det tar på å stå opp så tidlig hver eneste dag, jeg blir visst aldri vant til det.

“Vaskjera, mann?” Jonas smiler mot meg. “Lenge siden, ass.” Knokene hans møter mine i en bump.  
Jeg nikker. Altfor lenge siden. “Nei, jobb.”  
Han nikker. “Ser ut som du trives da.” Han ser på meg. Jeg kjenner igjen blikket. Granskende, nysgjerrig, gjennomborende. Han kommer ikke til å spørre mer enn det han gjør nå. Han kommer ikke til å kreve et svar. Men jeg vet han spør meg om noe.  
“Hæ? Hva mener du?”  
“Du ser fornøyd ut. Smiler. Klokka er halv åtte, mann. Jeg tror ikke jeg har sett deg smile så tidlig noen gang.”

Hva faen? 

“Fornøyd??”  
“Ja, eller ikke fornøyd da. Men annerledes. Jeg vet ikke helt.” Han ser på meg uten å si noe et par sekunder. De blågrønne øynene er så dype, altfor dype, plutselig føles det som om han ser alt. 

Jeg aner ikke hvor lenge jeg kan holde blikket hans uten at det blir rart. Fort ser jeg ned på bordet. En dråpe kaffe har rent noen centimeter nedover det hvite kruset mitt. Jeg løfter det mot munnen. Jeg hoster når jeg tar en for stor slurk av kaffen. Gulper den i meg, som for å dempe sjokket over at han har sett det. Sett hva, farer det gjennom meg, hva er det egentlig han har sett, lurer jeg på, og jeg kan ikke spørre ham, for da avslører jeg meg selv.

Jeg blir sittende stille mens de andre prater. Det kjennes ut som om Jonas ser mot meg, jeg ser ansiktet hans vri seg i øyekroken. Jeg forsøker forstå hva han har sett, hva han skjønner. Magen min kjennes ut som opprørt hav, det svimler for meg og jeg stirrer ned på fingrene mine som blir hvite når jeg klemmer hånden sammen rundt bordkanten.

Han er så uoppnåelig kjekk, at jeg skal sitte her og tenke på ham og til og med være sjalu fordi han flørter med en kunde, det er absurd. At han skulle ha lyst på meg er en tanke som gjør meg svimmel og kvalm av å følge videre.

Magnus forteller en eller annen historie fra barnehagen, noe om en unge som hylende holdt fast i et lekestativ da han skulle hjem. “Men da jeg sa at han oppførte seg som Donald Trump, så slapp han!”  
Vi ler, jeg henger halvhjertet på, det kjennes som om latteren min er noen sekunder bak de andre, jeg skjønner ikke hva jeg ler av.

Hva er det egentlig Jonas har sett? Tanken slutter ikke å gnage meg, den pisker meg innvendig som bølger i storm, og jeg skjønner det fortsatt ikke.  
“Du skulle vært med da!” Mahdis stemme er høy og skingrende mot meg.  
“Huh?” Jeg ser forvirret på ham.  
“Du skulle vært med på fest i helga. Det var dritkult! Damene hang rundt oss, selv Magnus fikk klint!”  
“Hæ! Magnus!” Jeg snur meg mot ham med et glis.  
Han smiler mot meg. “Nei, jeg bare spurte og så ville hun, da.”  
“Samtykke er kjempeviktig. Du var veldig flink, Magnus”, nikker Jonas.  
“Og Sara spurte etter deg, Isak.”  
“Sara?”

Gutta ler mot meg. “Herregud, Isak, har du glemt henne allerede? Dere hooket jo massevis av ganger i vår.”

Selvfølgelig husker jeg det. Vi hooket tre ganger, for å være nøyaktig, jeg stakk den tredje gangen, i panikk for at hun enda en gang skulle forsøke å åpne jeansen min.

“Å ja, hun ja.” Jeg nikker bestemt. “Vi hadde en greie, ja. Var digg hun.”  
De ler mot meg. “Ja?”  
“Ja men vi var jo veldig forskjellige da, tror ikke hun er så keen på meg, altså.”  
“Det så sånn ut da hun spurte etter deg!” Magnus flirer og setter underleppen furtende frem.  
“Tror hun er keen.”  
“Tror hun er like keen på deg som du var på henne sist dere møttes.”

Jeg kjenner jeg blir oppgitt, men får presset frem et “fett”.

I samme øyeblikk kjenner jeg duften av Even. Den smyger seg inn i nesen min og utløser akutte hetetokter idet hjernen prosesserer hvem det er og hva han må ha hørt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi befinner oss nå så tidlig på morgenen at jeg sliter med å prosessere og akseptere det. #jesuisisak, kan man trygt si.
> 
> Jeg må også understreke at vi befinner oss en stund før korona. Ikke at det er viktig når vi er, men at vi ikke er akkurat nå er iallfall viktig. Her er både klemming og håndhilsing lov, og munnbind brukes kun av asiater og leger. Så lukk øynene og len deg tilbake, tenk på en klem, hud mor hud, på duften av aftershave eller lett parfyme i stedet for antiseptisk munnbindlukt, på hvordan det bare var å løfte kaffekoppen og ta en slurk uten å tenke på at du er for trøtt til å trekke ned munnbindet, eller pokker, ta av og kaste, sånn var det ja, før du kan drikke godsakene.
> 
> Hvis noen synes jeg er opphengt i kaffe: det stemmer. 'nuff said. Beklager et par dagers forsinkelse i forhold til plan. Det kommer til å skje igjen, jeg jobber tross alt med jernbane (sa hun sarkastisk).
> 
> Takk til Ane_Rikke for lett tekstmassasje. Akkurat som andre typer massasje er det de små berøringene som er så viktige, du gjør som vanlig underverker. Hvis jeg hadde kunnet, skulle jeg lista deg som klemmevenn&nærkontakt-person❤️


	7. Chapter 7

Det er umulig å sove når jeg legger meg.

Jeg vasket klær og ryddet litt da jeg kom hjem, så ble det kebab til middag. Da jeg skulle legge på rent sengetøy før jeg la meg, kom jeg litt irritert på at det var dumt å bruke pengene på å spise ute. Jeg ønsker meg jo ny seng, ny dyne, noe litt bedre enn dette her, som jeg hadde med hjemmefra og som jeg sikkert har hatt i 15 år. Jeg rynker på nesen. Blir det ikke veldig mye støv og midd i sengetøyet etterhvert?

Dum som jeg er så googler jeg sengetøymidd etter at jeg har lagt meg. Bildene skremmer meg ikke, det er ikke verre enn det vi studerer på laben stadig vekk. Men tanken på at dette lever i senga mi av hudavflasset mitt får det til å klø. At undersøkelser viser at norsk soveromsklima ikke er særlig middvennlig hjelper ikke. Jeg går for å åpne vinduet for å få det enda kaldere, og trøster meg med at nyvasket sengetøy sikkert hjelper litt også.

Likevel får jeg ikke sove. Ikke på grunn av midden, jeg vet jo egentlig nok om naturlige biotoper for husstøvmidden, eller _Dermatophagoides pteronyssinus_ som den heter, en art i slekt med edderkopper.

Bildene av husstøvmidden legger seg som et klebrig lag på innsiden av øyelokkene, og jeg må i hvert fall forsøke å få bort tankene på at det er disse jeg deler seng med.

Jeg tenker på Even i stedet.

Og hvem jeg ville delt seng med om jeg kunne byttet ut Dermatophagoidesen. De blå øynene, smilet som sluker dem, den glatte huden, jeg lurer på hvordan den kjennes, om den er så myk som jeg forestiller meg, jeg ser for meg at han ligger ved siden av meg og at jeg kan strekke ut hånden og ta på ham, at dynen min dekker oss begge, vi trekker litt i den for å få den til å dekke oss, før vi kryper nærmere hverandre og blir ett. Før vi våkner sammen neste dag, før vi spiser frokost sammen, før vi går en tur i byen sammen, møter venner sammen, drikker øl sammen, går sammen hjem til meg eller ham etterpå.

Tankene mine treffer meg som et hurtigtog.

Jeg er homo.

Jeg jo det, jeg har visst det lenge, det er ikke noe jeg skammer meg over.

Men det føles absurd når det går opp for meg. Jeg ser for meg Eskild og vennene hans, Andreas med glittertoppen, nordlendingen med urteteen, hard sminke og knekk i håndledd på London. Jeg er jo ikke sånn.

Jeg forsøker å få tankene over på noe annet igjen, vekk fra Even og gjengen til Eskild også. Jeg ser videoer om kaffe, leser om kverningsgrad på bønner, om nye gadgets. Men hver eneste gang kommer tankene tilbake til ham, til smilet, til øynene, rumpa, hendene, de lange fingrene, og hver eneste gang er det som om jeg kjenner hendene hans gli over kroppen min, varmen fra ham, pusten mot halsen min, denne gangen ikke som et streif idet han bøyde seg forbi meg, men mens hele ham trykker meg ned mot sengen. Og hver eneste gang ender det med at min egen hånd stryker over pikken min, krummer seg om ballene, får meg til å late som om det er han som gjør det. Og hver gang er det mitt eget pulserende lem i hånden min.

Jeg tørker hendene og magen med dopapir etterpå. Det tynne papiret klistrer seg til det seige klisset, den lille dammen med gråhvit væske som samler seg nedenfor navlen min og gjør det krøllete håret i skrittet sammenklistret og stivt. Med et sukk innser jeg at jeg burde dusje, og at sengetøyet jeg nettopp vasket må vaskes på nytt. Et øyeblikk lurer jeg på om husstøvmidd liker sæd, men jeg har åndsnærværelse nok til å ikke google det. Ikke enda et kaninhull å falle ned i, jeg burde utnytte den avslappede post-orgasmiske følelsen og sove, tenker jeg, før jeg lukker øynene og ignorerer den våte flekken på madrassen ved siden av kneet mitt.

Neste morgen våkner jeg av meg selv. Jeg har fri, og unner meg selv å ikke bruke vekkerklokke. Heldigvis våkner jeg klokken åtte, så jeg håper å få noe ut av dagen her jeg sitter på Blindern med en termos kaffe og nyladet PC. Alle timene på jobb gir penger, men det gir neppe studiepoeng, det er ikke kaffe jeg studerer.

Det ble bachelor i biovitenskap, og denne uken har vi om Arktis. Jeg har funnet en artikkel om hvordan mosearter tilpasser seg kortere og fuktigere vintre på Svalbard, den har fanget meg, det er noe fascinerende ved konseptet, at en enkel moseart som egentlig bare passer på en bestemt biotop og ikke kan flyttes, likevel overlever når mikroklimaet blir endret. Det er som om den skjønner at den ikke har noe valg. Jeg tenker dra på utveksling til Svalbard neste år, neste høst, kanskje på sommeren også hvis jeg har råd.

Men da må jeg først stå på eksamen. Ikke bare i biologisk mangfold, men også i evolusjon og statistikk. Og selv om det hele er logisk så er det som om de små detaljene nekter å feste seg, som om de bare sklir vekk hver gang jeg leser dem. Som om det foregår en naturlig seleksjon av informasjon i hodet mitt, der ingenting har egenskaper som gjør at det blir sittende igjen.

Telefonen min plinger. Det er en snap fra Sana, et bilde av et hode skjult av en svart hette liggende over bøkene. Jeg smiler, hun ser like lei ut som meg.

_“Trenger du kaffe?”_

Jeg ser hun begynner å svare med en gang, jeg blir sittende og bla gjennom snapstories mens jeg venter på henne. Konsertklipp, bananskall, kaffe, latte art.

_“Er ikke helt der ennå. Greier meg med te.”_

Jeg ser på klokken. Den er fire, jeg har vært her lengre enn jeg trodde. Magen rumler idet jeg vrir på meg.

Det er vel ikke sannsynlig at evousjonsteorien sitter noe bedre om jeg blir her et par timer til. Og kanskje Sana kan hjelpe meg.

_“Skal vi ta en te da?”_

_“Trodde ikke du skulle spørre. Tilter snart.”_

_“Jeg også”_

Jeg lurer på hvor vi kan møtes. Vanligvis møtes vi på KB etter at jeg er ferdig med vakten min. Men nå er jo jeg på Blindern, og jeg antar hun sitter på Domus Medica. Jeg er sulten, jeg må ha middag, men lommeboken min tillater ikke kebab to dager på rad og jeg hadde egentlig tenkt å lage pasta hjemme i dag. Den aller enkleste typen med revet ost og pepper.

Hun løser problemet for meg.

“Mamma har bakt kake i dag. Det er ikke bra for diabetesen hennes, vil du hjelpe oss?”

Jeg smiler.

  
_“Doktor Bakkoush tar ansvar! Men er det bra for meg da?”_

_“Har du høyt blodsukker?”_

_“Aner ikke”_

_“Det burde du. Du får bestemme om du vil ta sjansen. Heldigvis er du ikke moren min, jeg har nok med å passe på den jeg har.”_

_“Så du vil jeg skal dø?”_

Jeg sender henne en gif av en panda som legger seg på ryggen med beina i været.

Jeg ser for meg hvordan hun leter etter noe quirky å si. Men det stemmer jo. Jeg er bare en venn, og kanskje er det ingen som egentlig bryr seg om meg, tenker jeg. Selv om jeg egentlig ikke tror det er sånn. Jeg antar noen ville brydd seg hvis jeg døde, hvis jeg sluttet å dukke opp, hvis jeg ikke svarte på telefonen lenger. Eskild, hvis jeg ikke kom på jobb. Jonas. Sannsynligvis Sana også.

Sanas mor hilser høflig på meg. Bekymringen for hva jeg, den norske gutten i Sanas klasse, har tenkt å gjøre med henne bak den lukkede døren til rommet hennes når vi leser sammen er forlengst forsvunnet. I alle fall har hun sluttet å komme inn uten å banke på, og hun kaster ikke lenger et skeptisk blikk mot meg når jeg retter meg opp fra boken vi pleier ha felles mellom oss på Sanas arbeidsbord. Eller kanskje hun har gitt opp å holde styr på Sana, eller kanskje har jeg gått her lenge nok til at hun har godtatt meg som svigersønn, jeg aner ikke hvordan dette egentlig funker. Vi er jo bare venner, jeg tror aldri Sana har håpet på noe annet.

“God dag”, hilser jeg høflig, vi nikker mot hverandre.  
“Hvordan går det med deg, Isak?” De vennlige øynene hennes ser på meg. Hun ser snill ut, noen ganger er det underlig å tenke på at Sana er avkommet hennes. “Du ser sliten ut.”  
“Jeg har vært på lesesalen i hele dag.”  
“Går det bra? Har du samme fag som Sana, hun snakket om at dere skulle studere sammen?”  
Jeg smiler mot Sana. “Nei, jeg tror ikke vi har det, men vi har noen av de samme temaene, så vi tenkte lese sammen.”  
“Lese sammen, du liksom. Jeg kjenner deg, Isak Valtersen. Du vil ha gratis privattimer, du.” Sana ler mot oss.  
“Sana!” Morens stemme er skarp.  
“Det er sant, mamma, han vil bare ha hjelp.”  
Moren rister på hodet. “Det kan vel hende han kan hjelpe deg også?”  
Sana hever pannen. “Eh, nei?”  
“Hvordan vet du det?”

Jeg ser på henne og blunker. “Ja, hvordan vet du at jeg ikke kan hjelpe deg, Sana?”  
“Fordi jeg ikke trenger hjelp!” Stemmen hennes er uventet skarp, og jeg ser jeg har truffet en nerve.  
“Ok ok.” Jeg hever hendene halvt. Det er ikke verdt å tirre henne.

“Kanskje dere skal spise først?” foreslår moren. “Maten er ferdig, kan du dekke bordet, Sana?”  
Sana ser på meg og åpner munnen for å si noe. Jeg rister på hodet. “Vi fikser det, Sana.”  
Hun himler med øynene. “Hvor mange skal vi dekke til, mamma? Er gjengen til Elias her eller har de ikke stått opp ennå?”  
“Sana da!” Moren ser irritert på henne.  
“Det er jo sant. De gamer om nettene og sover til langt på dag.”  
“Nå overdriver du. Det er flere av dem som jobber. Og Mutta begynte å studere i høst.  
“Men Elias ligger bare hjemme. Dere stiller ikke krav til ham i det hele tatt!”  
“Han bestemmer seg nok snart for hva han vil”, mener moren.

“Hva hvem vil?” Det er Elias som kommer inn. Han går bort til komfyren og løfter på et grytelokk. Jeg får vann i munnen av duften som sprer seg i rommet.  
“Hva du vil med livet ditt”, fnyser Sana.  
Elias trekker på skuldrene. “Det vanlige, vel. Eat, sleep, repeat.”  
“Det burde vært en “work” inni der.”  
“Jaja, to av tre er vel bra det også.”

Vi setter oss på rommet til Sana etterpå. Jeg finner frem bøkene mine. Hun ser avventende på meg. “Hva var det du trengte hjelp til?”  
“Hjelp? Jeg?”  
“Ja?”  
“Jeg trenger ikke hjelp. Jeg kan jo dette. Det er jo elementært.” Jeg slår ut med hånden mot boken.  
Hun ser opp på meg med et skjevt smil. “Så hva har du om denne uken?”  
Jeg blar i boken og ser på notatene mine. “Uhm. Hardy-Weinbergs lov?” Ordene i boken bobler foran meg. Jeg husker følelsen fra lesesalen. Det er som boblende vann som fordamper når det treffer varmen.  
“Hardy-Weinberg, ja det er spennende.”  
“Veldig spennende.”  
“Isak, bare innrøm det. Du forstår ikke en dritt.”

Jeg himler med øynene mot henne før jeg trekker pusten dypt og lener meg oppgitt bakover mot stolryggen. “Det er bare så mange ord, Sana. Helt random.”  
“Den er random, Isak.”  
“Hva?”  
“Hardy-Weinbergs lov. Den er tilfeldig.  
“Åh.”  
“Se her.” Hun peker i boken og kommer med en rekke ord som etterhvert begynner å gi en viss mening.

Etter en halv time der hun har snakket og snakket og tvunget meg til å tegne tabeller og diagrammer begynner jeg omsider å forstå denne delen av pensum. Bare de 316 andre sidene igjen.

“Men hva med unntakene da? Innavl, hva med den?”  
“Innavl er uønsket formering. Eller formering som ikke følger denne loven, da.”  
“Hvordan da?”  
“Det blir ikke den variasjonen det skulle ha vært, så evolusjonen blir styrt.”  
Jeg lukker øynene og rister forsiktig på hodet, som om det skulle få alt sammen til å feste seg på små knagger der inne.

Så rynker jeg på pannen. Det fortsatt et eller annet som ikke henger på greip.  
“Men homofili da?”  
“Hva med det?”  
“Hvorfor blir noen homofile da?”  
Hun trekker på skuldrene. “Det er vel et avvik. Hvis det er en arvelig psykisk sykdom så er det en uønsket defekt som naturen ønsker å kvitte seg med, ved at man ikke bringer genene videre.”  
Jeg sperrer øynene opp og ser på henne. “Kødder du?”  
Hun ser forbi meg. “Jeg vet jo ikke. Men tror du de har valgt det?” Øynene hennes stirrer plutselig rett på meg.  
“Men hvem vil velge det?” utbryter jeg.  
Sana ser granskende på meg. “Nei, hvem velger det. Hvem vil egentlig være homofil. Hvem vil være unormal.”  
“Det er jo ikke unormalt! Det er vel helt greit, det er ikke noen ulempe, ikke nå, ikke hvis man ikke er så outrert og skiller seg helt ut slik som Eskild,” sier jeg irritert, før det går opp for meg at jeg har sagt for mye.  
“Hva har Eskild med dette å gjøre?”  
“Nei, jeg vet ikke. Jeg må hjem.” Jeg reiser meg for å gå.

“Sorry Isak, det var ikke meningen.” Stemmen hennes er ikke den samme cocky som jeg er vant med å høre. Hun høres nesten ydmyk ut. “Dessuten trenger samfunnet homofile også.”  
“Trenger? Hva mener du?” Jeg rynker på pannen. Jeg kommer til å få permanente rynker der snart.  
“Vet du hva som er tegnet på sivilisasjon?” Hun ser spørrende på meg.  
“Eh. Ilden? Stekt kjøtt?” Jeg setter meg ned igjen.  
“Empati, Isak. Omsorg. Når arkeologer finner graver med mennesker som har et tilgrodd beinbrudd, da vet de at det er et sivilisert samfunn. Et samfunn som tar vare på de skadde og tar dem tilbake i flokken, ikke bare lar dem dø.”  
“Hva har det med homofili å gjøre? At man ikke lenger setter ut små, homofile barn for å dø?”  
“Dust. For å ta vare på skadde folk så trengs det flere folk. Flere som ikke har andre oppgaver, som ikke har favnen full av barn eller som må passe på sin egen familie. Man trenger noen klanmedlemmer som bare har til oppgave å være til nytte for andre, det er deres egenverdi.”

Jeg ser skeptisk på henne. Det hun sier gir mening, men jeg greier ikke helt dra koblingen til evolusjon.  
“Hva har dette med evolusjon å gjøre?” spør jeg.  
Hun ser oppgitt på meg. “De som gjør det slik får en fordel, da.” Ut fra stemmen hennes hører jeg at det burde være fullstendig åpenbart for meg.

Vi blir sittende og lese en stund til. Det er nesten som i gamle dager, stillheten, bade lyden av sidene som snus, av pusten vår, små frustrerte sukk når alt det nye tårner seg opp, et stille smil når siste side i kapittelet åpenbarer seg. Men jeg er lei, hjernen har fått nok, å forstå Hardy-Weinberg får være nok for i dag.

Jeg slipper ut et sukk, og Sana ser på meg, hun smiler, det ser nesten forståelsesfullt ut. “Skal vi gå på kjøkkenet og finne oss noe kake, eller?”

Det står en gulrotkake i kjøleskapet. Den ser saftig ut, det er tatt et stykke av den, snittflaten er glinsende fet med et tykt lag ostekrem på toppen. Sana rister på hodet når hun ser delen som mangler. “Jeg sa jo hun bare skulle ta litt”, mumler hun mens hun tar ut kaken og finner frem asjetter til oss.

“Hvordan går det på jobb da?” spør hun plutselig. “Jobber Linn fortsatt?”  
Jeg skvetter til. Jeg glemmer at vi har felles kontaktpunkter, Sana kjenner jo Linn fra medisin.  
“Ja, hun jobber litt”, sier jeg mens jeg nikker.  
“Har dere ansatt noen flere da?”

Jeg setter en kakesmule i halsen og hoster frenetisk. Ansiktet mitt blir varmt, jeg mumler noe om en ny fyr, uten å si noe mer. Jeg ser at Sana vil vite mer, hun slikker seg på underleppen som for å utsette spørsmålet et par sekunder.

Så går døren opp og smeller mot veggen. “Hei Isak! Har du flyttet inn her?” hilser Elias muntert før han går bort til benken. “Digg, kake!” sier han høyt og gliser.  
“Er det bare du her?” spør Sana syrlig.  
Elias himler med øynene. “Ja for tenk det er det.” Han tar et kakestykke, et stort et. “Mmm, deilig kake.” Han lener seg frem for å ta et stykke til.  
“Ikke ta alt da!” protesterer Sana.  
“Slappa av da, jeg skal bare ha et til, så går jeg ut.”  
“Hvor skal du?”  
Elias hever et øyenbryn mot Sana. “Hvordan det?”  
“Jeg bare lurte.”  
“Noen spesielle du lurte på?”  
Sana himler med øynene. “Elias!” Hun sukker. “Kom, Isak, vi tar med oss kaken på rommet før gjengen til Elias kommer og spiser opp alt.”  
“Det hjelper ikke, Sana, vi kommer bare inn på rommet ditt og tar!” sier han leende på vei ut kjøkkendøren. Han snur seg mot henne med et triumferende smil. “Dessuten skal vi bort. På leksehjelpa til Røde Kors!”  
“Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle kommentarer, det inspirerer! Også denne gangen tok det likevel litt mer tid enn planlagt å gjøre ferdig kapittelet, og jeg tror ikke neste kapittel heller kommer lørdag morgen. (Men kanskje i løpet av helga??)
> 
> Nok en gang tusen takk til Ane_Rikke ❤️


	8. Chapter 8

Klokken er ikke engang seks ennå. Det er noe sykelig forfriskende og oppkvikkende over å gå til jobb tidlig på morgenen. Mørket lager en beroligende stemning samtidig som luften er frisk og kald etter nattens regn, og får meg til å våkne litt. Jeg vet ikke hvor mye jeg sov i natt, jeg så på klokken da jeg la meg litt etter midnatt, men motsto lysten til å sjekke telefonen selv om jeg ikke fikk sove. Det var tips fra en eller annen selvhjelpsartikkel mot søvnproblemer, ikke sjekk hva klokken er. Bare lukk øynene og sov.

Hadde det bare vært så enkelt.

Mørket ligger som et svøpe over kafeen. Det gule skjæret fra gatelyktene lager skygger innover i lokalet. Det er stille. Bare en og annen bil passerer på gaten like bortenfor. Den våte asfalten får bildekkene til å lage en svuppende lyd idet vannet slipper kontakten med gummien.

Ikke overraskende er jeg førstemann på jobb i dag. Jeg låser opp og åpner bakdøren, skrur av alarmen, låser etter meg igjen, henger jakken min i den knøttlille garderoben. Jeg ser raskt innom kontoret. En skitten kopp og en halv baguette står ved siden av skjermen på pulten, en bunke papirer ligger på det lave bordet foran sofaen. Det er tomt og stille her. Jeg ser på klokken, kvart over seks, merkelig nok føler jeg meg opplagt.

Jeg går ut i kafeen og setter på kaffetrakteren. De vante bevegelsene, raslingen når jeg heller kaffebønnene i kvernen, den høye duringen fra den, jeg går inn på kjøkkenet for å hente oppvasken fra i går imens. Trakteren freser lavt når jeg kommer tilbake, vannet er allerede varmt og jeg heller kaffen over i filteret før jeg skyver det på plass over kannen. Jeg dobbeltsjekker at det står riktig, at kannen er tom, at kaffen begynner å dryppe langsomt ned i den før jeg går for å gjøre klar brettene med mat.

Bakeriet har levert varer ved bakdøren, kurver med boller, kanelsnurrer, croissanter, scones med rosiner og de med fullkorn og tranebær. Jeg teller over, legger dem på brett, strekker plast over så de ikke skal tørke, setter resten inn på kjøkkenet. Alt går på rutine, jeg kjenner meg ikke trøtt, og selv om jeg var det så er dette noe jeg kunne gjort uansett hvor trøtt jeg var, for dette er enkelt, grip, flytt, grip, flytt, wax on, wax off. Jeg gjør de samme bevegelsene som Mr. Miyagi i lufta foran meg. 

Etterpå går jeg inn i kafeen for å gjøre klart til åpning. Duften av de nesten lunkne kanelbollene jeg setter inn i skapet blander seg med nytraktet kaffe, aromaen sniker seg inn i nesen min, jeg smiler, griper et krus og fyller det, et øyeblikk lukker jeg øynene mens jeg trekker inn duften, et øyeblikk er det som om jeg og kaffen eksisterer alene.

Jeg pusler rundt, rydder, etterfyller servietter og lokk, retter på noen stoler, nynner lavt for meg selv, jeg smiler når jeg merker det. Jeg aner ikke hvorfor jeg oppfører meg sånn, men det er bare som om kroppen er ekstra lett i dag.

Med ett går det i en dør. Jeg stivner til, halvt bøyd med hånden nedi en kunstig plante for å fiske opp en snusbleie. Jeg hører skritt, de lette skrittene, knirket fra døren til kontoret, så hører jeg skrittene komme nærmere. Jeg hører det er Eskild, de nesten hoppende skrittene, akkurat som mine egne skritt for litt siden.

Og så står han der, smilende bak disken, med smidige bevegelser. Akkurat som meg det også.

Jeg skjønner ikke hva som skjer. Jeg har aldri kjent denne stikkende følelsen i kroppen, pulsen som dundrer i ørene samtidig som jeg glemmer å puste, gåsehud og svette samtidig. Det kjennes ut som om jeg er redd. Men det er jo bare Eskild, han ser på bollene, smiler så vidt mot kaffen jeg trakter, sikkert fordi det som alltid er den afrikanske.

Jeg ser meg rundt for å se om det er noen andre der, om kroppen min har en sjette sans for øksemordere eller pistoldesperadoer. Men det er ingen andre i rommet, ingen dør som glir igjen i øyekroken, ingen bevegelser like utenfor vinduene.

Jeg tvinger meg til å reise meg. Nikker mot ham, smiler. Kroppen min føles merkelig, det er som om jeg ser meg selv ovenfra, som om jeg kan se hjertet mitt slå, forte, harde slag, pusten min som lager så tette skyer foran ansiktet at det er som om hele meg hylles inn i tåke.

Mekanisk går jeg mot disken, kaster snusen i søppelspannet, skyller kluten jeg har tviholdt på i den ene hånden. Eskild svinser rundt sammen med meg, med ett er det som om jeg brenner meg, en plutselig smerte iler gjennom kroppen. Et øyeblikk tror jeg at jeg har skåldet meg på det varme vannet i springen, men det er lunkent, håndtaket på kranen peker rett mot meg og vannet som strømmer ned over hendene mine er slett ikke varmt.

Så kjenner jeg det igjen, støtet på ryggen, jeg rykker til og presser meg mot benken. Jeg rynker på pannen. Det er Eskild, tenker jeg, han kom borti meg, han har jo gjort dette utallige ganger før. Hvorfor føles det som et brannsår nå?

Denne formiddagen er tydeligvis dagen hele Oslo sentrum har bestemt seg for å stikke innom akkurat vår kaffebar. Noen ganger virker det som om det sprer seg et “dagens kaffebar” et etter annet sted, jeg har til og med vært innom jodel og sjekket om det står noe der noen ganger. Av og til er det helt dødt, knapt en eneste kunde utenom de faste som sikkert jobber i nabolaget. Andre ganger er det plutselig som i dag. Det er kø helt bort til døren, klam fukt, regn som fordamper fra våte jakker og legger seg som et uklart lag på innsiden av vinduene.

Det kjennes ut som om plassen bak disken har krympet. Jeg rykker til hver eneste gang Eskild kommer nær meg. Han er virkelig intenst nær i dag. Det føles som om han kommer borti meg hver eneste gang han snur seg for å fylle en kaffekopp, når han henter en asjett bak på benken, når han tar en kake fra skapet. Jeg kjenner svetten legge seg som et klebrig lag på pannen min, under t-skjorta mi, det er varmt her, ulidelig varmt. Med et rykk river jeg av meg forkleet og mumler at jeg tar en pause, før jeg småløper ut mot bakdøren.

Jeg trekker pusten i dype drag. Det er fuktig og kaldt i bakgården. Ekkoet da døren smalt igjen bak meg henger fortsatt i luften. Stillheten er nesten øredøvende her ute. Jeg lukker øynene og lener meg mot veggen. Stemmesurret er borte, klirringen fra kopper, kaffemaskinen, alle lydene som legger seg som et teppe rundt oss. Alt jeg hører nå er den svake susingen fra ventilasjonsanleggene rundt oss, en slarkete vifte lager en høyere lyd i den andre enden av bakgården. 

Ubehaget sitter fortsatt i kroppen. Jeg lukker øynene og forsøker forstå hvorfor. Jeg ser for meg kafeen, som om jeg var en fugl der inne, eller en flue som surrer rundt. Eskild som svinser rundt, tar på meg, hånden på skulderen, han snur seg mot meg, bøyer seg forbi meg, følelsen av at han er så altfor nær. Og meg selv i min egen boble, jeg forsøker bare gjøre jobben min, forsøker betjene kundene, smile, det fake smilet, påtatt ro, inni meg er det kaos, et kaos som bare øker for hvert sekund jeg er bak disken.

Så skjønner jeg hva det er. Det er ikke Eskild. Det er meg. Eller det er det at jeg er som Eskild. Tanken på det gjør meg kvalm. Og tanken på at jeg blir kvalm av det gjør meg enda kvalmere.

Det føles så nært, som om jeg burde reagere annerledes når Eskild kommer borti meg, eller rettere sagt som om jeg burde reagere. Eller ikke reagere. Jeg vet ikke lenger hva jeg tenker eller føler om det, bare at det føles så feil å være som Eskild, det føles som om det ikke er meg, Eskild er ikke meg.

Men Even har også stått på samme sted, stått like nær meg, dultet borti meg, strukket seg forbi meg, berørt den nakne armen min. Det kjentes helt annerledes og jeg skjønner ikke en dritt. Jeg kjenner pulsen rase igjen, det dundrer i ørene, munnen er tørr, jeg greier ikke lenger svelge. Og jeg skjønner ikke en dritt.

Alt det Sana sa, om at det er normalt og nødvendig er som blåst bort. Jeg tenker ikke fornuftig lenger, jeg vet ikke om jeg en gang tenker, med alle tankene som bråker i hodet mitt.

Jeg vurderer om jeg skal stikke, bare gå herfra. Men sekken og lommeboka ligger inne, og det er pissekaldt, jeg hutrer allerede.

Det gjør vondt når jeg presser håndroten hardt mot øynene. Det er en velkommen smerte, et velkomment mørke. Gule flekker danser foran meg. Kanskje jeg har blitt blind. Jeg lurer på om man kan bli blind av å presse for hardt på øynene, kan de sprekke, ødelegges?

Det går i døren, og jeg fjerner hendene. Jeg myser mot det grå formiddagslyset. De gule flekkene er fortsatt der, langsomt dansende på skrå oppover synsfeltet. De smale vinduene på nabobygningen er uklare, det er som om de siger dobbelt innover mot de gule flekken. Jeg blunker for å få synet til å bli normalt igjen, men det hjelper ikke, jeg ser fortsatt dobbelt.

“Hvor blir det av deg, Isak? Jeg trenger hjelp!”

Med et sukk følger jeg etter ham, håper det blir klarere når jeg kommer inn igjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, da sitter jeg endelig her på kjøkkenet, alene, det er stille og jeg ser mot Mars og det mørkeblå hintet av soloppgang mens jeg nyter en kopp kaffe....
> 
> True story. Faktisk.
> 
> Tre uker radiotaushet gidder vi ikke snakke om. La oss heller snakke om feriedagkabalen frem mot jul, og at jeg gleder meg til å få litt skrivetid!
> 
> Takk for tålmodighet. Takk for kommentarene på forrige kapittel. Takk til Ane_Rikke for input og klargjøringer ❤❤❤


	9. Chapter 9

Det føles som det tar en time å gå til jobb. Hodet er som kald sirup og beina kjennes tunge og slepende. Det er som om bakken suger dem til seg og holder dem nede slik at jeg må bruke alle kreftene mine på å løfte dem opp og frem, steg for steg, meter for meter.

Men når jeg ser på klokken idet jeg går ned bakken fra St. Olavs plass ser jeg at jeg bare er et minutt forsinket. Jeg tar meg sammen og småjogger de siste metrene ned. Idet jeg sakner farten inn mot døren, ser jeg forbauset inn på det mørke lokalet. Det er tomt, ingen bevegelser, ingen lys er på, bare de grønne og røde små lysdiodene på apparatene bak disken, som får det til å se enda tommere og mer ensomt ut der inne.

Jeg hiver etter pusten, det var tydeligvis ikke verden beste ide å løpe. Jeg er i for dårlig form, tenker jeg, jeg burde trene, ubevisst kaster jeg et blikk over skulderen i tilfelle treningsjenta allerede er på vei. Hun kommer sikkert til å si noe, noe om hvor sunt det er å trene, hvor godt det er å gjøre det unna før jobb. Jeg grøsser ved tanken. Jeg kan jo trene på kvelden. Ta en joggetur før jeg legger meg, det er visstnok lurt for å få sove også, har jeg lest.

Jeg lå og vred meg lenge etter at jeg la meg i går. Jeg ble oppe lenge, binget en krim-serie på NRK til over midnatt, håpet jeg skulle bli skikkelig trøtt slik at det var lettere å sovne. Først frøs jeg, jeg trakk dynen over meg og forsøkte å få varmen i meg. Jeg lurte på om jeg skulle gå og finne et pledd, men jeg orket ikke. Kroppen var for kald og for sliten til å gå inn i stuen. Så ble det plutselig for varmt, dynen var klam, lakenet skrukkete mot den svette ryggen min. Jeg lå og vred meg, forsøkte høre på musikk, bølger, regn, hvit støy. 

Så kom jeg på noe som Magnus snakket en gang, at det hjalp å runke for å sove. Jonas hadde rettet på ham og sa at utløsning hjalp, at orgasmen får oss til å slappe av fordi mannen og kvinnen skal ligge i ro for å øke sjansen for at hun blir gravid etter samleie. Samma det, mente Magnus, knulle, runke, whatever, det hjelper i hvertfall. Jeg forsøkte det. Prøvde først med en film på pornhub, to studenter på fest, kjekke, en klein samtale, rett på sak. Jeg greide ikke la være å tenke på om det virkelig var noen som gjorde det sånn, er det normalt å så vidt hilse på hverandre i en sofa før man kliner og forsvinner bak sofaen for å knulle? 

Halvstiv gav jeg opp og bladde videre, forsøkte å finne en annen video, en annen setting, pisk og lær, fullstendig urealistisk for meg, men pirrende, jeg lurte på om Even hadde prøvd det noen gang, om han hadde hatt på seg slike chaps, åpne bak, hvordan det føltes å holde en pisk i hånden, løfte armen, hvordan det kjennes når lyden av piskesnerten er din egen, når det er du som holder pisken?

Ny film, ny pikk, tykk, lang, jeg sperret øynene opp, var den ekte? Jeg knep rumpeballene sammen og sveipet videre da han nærmet seg den andre med lemmet sitt, jeg greide likevel ikke få tanken bort fra hvordan det ville føles med en sånn i rumpa. 

Uansett hva jeg så på så gikk tankene tilbake til Even. De blå øynene, smilet, smilerynkene, øynene som forsvant i ansiktet. Hendene hans, lange fingre, fingertupper, jeg lurte på hvordan de føltes mot huden min, de strøk varsomt over meg, ansiktet, langs kjeven, nedover halsen, brystkassen, fingrene som kløp i brystvorten. Hodet hans som bøyde seg ned, blikket hans idet han bet meg forsiktig, hoftene mine som skjøv seg opp mot ham, jeg greide ikke la være. Hånden hans på hoften min, tommelen på hoftekammen, strukket mot magen min, mot hårene som jeg vet hvor fører, hånden som la seg rundt pikken min, raske bevegelser opp og ned, munnen hans om meg, leppene, tungen, jeg kom over hånden min, klissete støt, blå øyne, smilet, Even, Even.

Jeg småløper rundt hjørnet mens jeg fomler i lommen etter nøklene, jeg kommer på at jeg ikke husker at jeg la dem i lommen i morges. Men heldigvis har jeg samme jakke som i går, så de ligger fortsatt der. Jeg kommer meg inn ytterdørene med kode, men innerdøren har nøkkel og det er så mye styr med å finne vaktmesteren så tidlig. Han pleier ikke betale for kaffen her, for å si det sånn.

Men når jeg kommer inn i gangen og skal til å låse opp merker jeg at døren er åpen. Jeg lukker den forsiktig opp og ser inn. “Hallo? Er det noen her?” roper jeg inn. Det er forhåpentligvis det, det var Eskild som låste i går, og han pleier ikke glemme det. “Her!” Stemmen er uklar og lav, den kommer ute fra kafeen. Jeg puster lettet ut, det må være Eskild, Linns stemme er det ihvertfall ikke.

“Even?” En flokk sommerfulger slipper plutselig løs i magen når jeg ser ham. “Visste ikke at du hadde nøkkel.”  
“Eskild gav meg den i går.”  
“Åh. Kult.” 

Jeg er litt overrasket. Eskild pleier ikke gi nøkkel til noen som bare har jobbet her så kort tid, han sier de iallfall må være ferdige med prøvetiden først.  
“Jeg trodde du skulle komme før meg, altså, så det var jo bra da. At jeg fikk nøkkel.” Han ler mot meg.

“Drit i det da”, glefser jeg mot ham, jeg merker med en gang at jeg høres for sint ut. “Sorry, sovnet av.” Jeg forsøker å høres mildere ut når jeg sier det.  
Han løfter hendene avvergende mot meg. “Sorry sorry.” Han ser på håndleddet. “Eh, hva er klokka? Vi burde vel åpne snart?”  
Jeg ser på telefonen min. “Faen! Den er akkurat!” Stresset veller opp i brystet på meg mens hjernen min forsøker prioritere hva vi skal gjøre.

“Kom igjen da!” roper han over skulderen, allerede på vei inn bak disken. Jeg skynder meg etter, griper et forkle som henger over en stol, håper det er rent, at det ikke er et idiotpåfunn fra Eskild å henge det fra seg i stedet for å legge det til vask. Jeg låser opp vrideren på døren, før jeg husker at sikkerhetslåsen fortsatt er låst, og at nøkkelen fortsatt ligger i jakken min. Småstresset løper jeg tilbake til bakgangen for å hente den, på veien slår jeg på lysbryterne. Jeg ser lyset vekke til live kafeen igjen, selv den regnbuefargede lyslenken Eskild har hengt i vinduet får meg til å smile, og jeg ønsker velkommen til treningsjenta som allerede står utenfor. Bak disken har Even plassert en kopp kaffe til meg, jeg trekker inn aromaen og smiler når jeg kjenner det er yirgacheffe.

Mens vi står bak disken begge to ser jeg hvor trangt det er der. Jeg stivner til idet Even snur seg for å hente en asjett til å legge en bolle på, jeg trykker meg inn mot hjørnet og trekker inn magen, det hugger til i brystet ved tanken på at han skal komme borti meg. Det slår ned i meg hvordan jeg kom over min egen hånd igjen i går, hvordan de blå øynene og smilet hadde tippet meg over kanten. 

Så kjenner jeg armen hans mot meg. Det brenner, brennende hett, bare en liten tidel av et sekund, bare et streif idet han griper asjetten og snur seg tilbake mot kunden igjen. Det er ikke som med Eskild, ikke i det hele tatt. Har jeg vært redd for det?

En brann som sprer seg nedover armen, varmt, som varm pust mot halsen, som en øm berøring over huden, som en fjær over meg. Det kjennes ut som før, men bedre, Even har jo kommet borti meg før, kroppen min kjenner det igjen, jeg får gåsehud, greier ikke stoppe smilet som sprekket opp ansiktet.

Så biter jeg meg i underleppen. Jeg kan jo ikke stå her og få gåsehud hver gang Even kommer borti meg. Da blir det fort kleint, kan man si. For det er jo ikke bare huden som reiser seg. Jeg trekker pusten og retter på forkleet, skjerp deg, Isak, tenker jeg, du har en jobb du skal gjøre, bare gjør den! Jeg drikker en stor slurk kaffe og kjenner hvordan den sprer seg ut i kroppen, nesten som varmen fra det lille streifet, før jeg snur meg mot kassen og køen av kunder som venter tålmodig.  
“God morgen, hva kan jeg hjelpe deg med?”

Formiddagen farer avgårde. Det er et jevnt sig av kunder, ingen dødperioder, men likevel rolig nok til at Linn rekker å rydde av bordene, vi fyller på i disken, drikke vår egen kaffe. Alle de små tingene som gir en følelse av kontroll, av at det er vi som styrer dette.

“To kaffi og eitt stykke suksessterta, takk.” Jeg snur meg og griper koppene på benken, automatisk lar jeg blikkket gå mot kannen med den etiopiske kaffen mens jeg smilende spør hvilken kaffe han vil ha.  
“Berre vanlig svart.”  
“Ok.” Jeg pumper på kannen, ett langt og ett kort pump til hver kopp, før jeg slår det inn på kasseapparatet og lar ham betale mens jeg tar kaken i disken.  
“Kan eg få to skjeer?”  
“Ja, naturligvis.” Ubevisst glir blikket mitt over lokalet, på jakt etter barnet han skal dele kake med, ubevisst tenker jeg at han er for gammel til å dele med en kjærest, det er tenåringsjenter som pleier å dele kake.

Så ser jeg ham, friskusen med skjegg og allværsjakken slengt over stolryggen, og husker hvem de er. Jeg smiler, det er noe patetisk søtt over to voksne menn som skal dele en asjett med kake. Friskusen smiler til den andre og legger hånden sin over hans, og jeg må snu meg bort, det blir for intimt.

De er to vanlige menn, de har vanlige klær. Man kan ikke se noe på dem, men plutselig avslører de seg som ingenting.

Med ett kjennes det som om det er et hulrom i magen min. Bare tomt, det mangler noe. Jeg visste ikke at det manglet noe der, men jeg vet hva det er, hva jeg savner. Denne tosomheten, de kleine øyeblikkene jeg står og ser på, jeg ser dem jo ofte, men det er sjelden jeg savner dem selv. Nå er det som om dette også er noe jeg vil ha, som om dette savnet også er noe som tilhører meg, som om jeg vil fylle det, som om jeg kan fylle det?

Jeg snur meg bort. Jeg kan uansett ikke stå her og stirre på dem. Et brett fullt av skitne kopper står på benken og jeg griper det for å bære det ut på kjøkkenet og stable det inn i oppvaskmaskinen.

“Vil du ha?” Even blunker spøkefullt til meg idet jeg setter brettet på oppvaskbenken. Han står lent mot anretningsbenken og nikker mot et stort stykke kake på asjetten i hånden hans. Munnen hans er full av mat, han tygger.  
“Hæ?” En bølge av varme skyller over ansiktet mitt og jeg ser for meg de to mennene ute i kafeen.

Så kjenner jeg at jeg blir sint. “Tar du kake? Eskild kommer til å drepe deg om han finner det ut.”  
Han rister på hodet og peker mot et fat på bordet. “Den falt ned på benken. Ikke ned i gulvet, men den ble ganske smæsjet, så vi kan iallfall ikke selge hele.” Han ser på den og rynker på pannen. “Kanskje den ene halvdelen går bra. Men den gikk på skrå ned, så det er mye kliss.”

Nå ser jeg det også. Esken har gått opp og papplaten kaken står på når den kommer fra bakeriet har sklidd ut. Den ene siden av kaken er inntrykt og kremen er gnidd utover lokket på esken. Men den ene delen av kaken ser ok ut, han har rett i det.  
“Hm, ja, men vi burde kunne selge den ene halvdelen.” Fort vasker jeg hendene henter et rent fat før jeg deler av den beste delen av kaken og balanserer den over på fatet og deler den etter strekene i glasuren i de identiske stykkene med kake som vi selger. Det blir ihvertfall 9 stykker av den, jeg gnir avkapp og glasur mot kanten på esken mens jeg lurer på hva vi skal gjøre med resten, om jeg skal gi beskjed til Eskild om det, om vi skal forsøke selge det til redusert pris, noe av den ser ikke så ille ut.

Jeg kjenner en prikking i underarmen, og ser ned på den. Evens arm er like ved min egen, helt inntil, det kjennes ut som om jeg kjenner varmen fra ham, som at de lyse hårene på armen hans kiler meg, men han er likevel ikke så nær at huden hans berører min.  
“Her. Lunsj”, sier han bestemt og rekker meg en asjett med et digert stykke kake.  
Jeg skal til å protestere.  
“Nei, drit i det. Vi bare spiser den opp. Vi kan kanskje kutte ut to stykker som vi kan selge, fra midt inni her?” Han ser målende på kaken. “Men hvorfor styre med det, liksom?”  
Jeg smiler mot ham. “Er du tankeleser?”  
Han rister på hodet og ler. “Nei, bare barista. Sånt skjer, Isak. Mer lunsj til oss.”

Plutselig kjenner jeg fingeren hans mot kinnet. Jeg vrir meg automatisk unna, men angrer i det samme. “Nei, stå rolig da. Du har har krem her.” Han gnir litt hardere med siden av fingeren, som for å skrape det av, før han legger hodet på skakke og ser på meg. Blikket hans hviler på meg en evighet, og jeg vet ikke hvor jeg skal se, øynene hans møter ikke helt mine, de er fokusert noen centimeter nedenfor mine, men det er nær nok til at jeg ser alt i de blå øynene, alle sjatteringene av lyse og mørke blåtoner i det grelle lyset på kjøkkenet, mørkeblå tagger ut fra sentrum i irisen, de store pupillene, et dyp jeg trekkes mot uten å vite hvordan jeg kan komme meg unna.

“Nå er det borte.” Even svelger og ser på fingeren sin. Så stikker han den raskt i munnen og slikker den. Jeg ser tungespissen hans så vidt utenfor leppene idet de omslutter fingeren hans, snurper seg sammen og strammer seg rundt den. Kinnene hans trekkes inn når han suger fingeren inn og jeg føler meg som en fisk på land der jeg forsøker å holde maska. Ikke vise ham mine oppsperrede øyne og den gapende gispingen etter luft som er det kroppen min føler for å gjøre.

Med et svupp trekker han den ut av munnen, fingertuppen er våt og glinsende og jeg kjenner et rykk gå gjennom kroppen min når jeg svelger. Han ser på meg og blunker igjen, igjen dette klønete blunket, fullstendig mislykket, sykt sjarmerende.

“Eh, jeg går ut og hjelper Linn”, mumler jeg og går tilbake til kafeen.

Jeg antar det er sånn Even er. For han flørter jo ikke på jobb, det sa han jo i går. Altså må jeg bare leve med at det han er sånn, at han blunker, smiler, ser på meg på den måten. Alt det må jeg bare holde ut.

Jeg ser mot bordet til de to mennene. Det er tomt, de har gått. Jeg tar med et brett og en klut og går for å rydde. Bare koppene står igjen, og asjetten, med de to skjeene, det er et fingermerke på skaftet på den ene, et klissete merke av glasur, og spor etter tungen som har slikket skjeen, slik Even slikket fingeren sin. Jeg ser meg raskt rundt, håper ingen har lagt merke til at jeg stirret på den, at jeg ble stående for meg selv i flere sekunder og tenke på denne skjeen, på Even, på fingeren, på tungen hans. Jeg rister på hodet, fort samler seg sammen de brukte koppene og fatet, stabler det på brettet, tørker av en kaffering og en smule på bordplaten, retter på planten slik at den står midt på bordet. Idet jeg skal skyve stolene på plass inntil ser jeg noe ligge på gulvet. Jeg bøyer meg ned og plukker opp en lue, det er den mørkeblå luen til friskusen, den må ha falt ned, jeg husker han la den fra seg på bordet. 

“Denne luen lå igjen der de to mennene satt”, sier jeg til Linn, og legger den i kassen under disken der vi oppbevarer gjenglemte ting. 

Kassen er nesten full og jeg må dytte luen ned for å få plass til den, det ligger paraplyer og enslige hansker der, og hodet på en gul pokemonfigur i plysj stikker ut. Den burde vært tømt, men jeg aner ikke når tingene er fra, vi burde merket dem, tenker jeg, ikke noen vits i å ta vare på ting mer enn et par uker.

Linn ser uengasjert på meg. “Mm.”  
“Husk å gi den til dem om du ser dem igjen da,” sier jeg.  
“Hæ?”  
“Gi den til dem om du ser dem igjen?”  
“Gi den til hvem?” Hun ser forvirret ut.  
“Til mannen med skjegget og han med dressen.”  
“Jeg aner ikke hvem du snakker om.”  
“De som…” Jeg rister på hodet. “Nei, glem det. La den ligge her i tilfelle de spør etter den.”  
“Det er aldri noen som spør etter gjenglemte ting. Vi burde bare kaste dem.”  
“Vi kan jo ikke det.”  
“Hvorfor ikke?”  
“Tenk om de spør etter dem.”  
“Han med dressen?” Hun himler med øynene mot meg. “Whatever”, mumler hun, før hun snur seg mot neste kunde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her er jeg igjen, akkurat i tide til ettermiddagskaffen med rester av gårsdagens lussekatter! 
> 
> Beklager nok en litt for lang pause, men det går fremover her. Faktisk i så stor grad at neste kapittel er ferdigskrevet, og feriedager med skrivetid booket inn frem mot jul. Og kanskje byr jeg på ei aldri så litta juleoverraskelse i et eller annet univers også?  
> Uansett, takk for at dere henger med og gidder både lesing og kommentering.
> 
> Som så mange ganger før har vidunder-Ane_Rikke sveipet pisk&tryllestav over kapittelet. Tusen takk ❤️❤️❤️


	10. Chapter 10

Gatelysene glinser i den fuktige asfalten utenfor. Mørket er grått, vi stengte for en halvtime siden, og jeg skulle egentlig ha vært hjemme nå. Men oppvaskmaskinen har ikke fungert de siste timene, og Even og jeg står på kjøkkenet og forsøker rydde plass på benken. I det minste må det være plass nok til å kunne reparere maskinen, hvis vi må ringe en reparatør, noe jeg er i ferd med å bestemme meg for å gjøre, hvis ikke Eskild snart svarer på meldingene mine og tar en beslutning for meg. Jeg har jobbet siden halv sju, jeg er sliten, kroppen min er sliten, hodet mitt er slitent.

“Har du det travelt?” Even ser på meg. Han skyller og stabler skitne kopper i en kurv.  
“Neida.”  
“Du ser bare litt stresset ut. Du har sett på klokken minst fem ganger de siste to minuttene.”  
Jeg snøfter. “Er bare litt lei. Jeg lurer på om vi burde ringe reparatøren.” Irritert spyler jeg en møkkete salatskål med majonesdressing.

“Du må bare gå hvis du har dårlig tid. Hvis du har en avtale eller noen venter på deg eller noe.” De blå øynene ser på meg.  
Jeg rister på hodet. Det er ingen som venter på meg. “Det samme gjelder deg også altså. Jeg kan fikse dette, hvis du må gå. Hvis noen venter på deg.”  
Even smiler og rister på hodet. “Nei, jeg bor alene. Flyttet fra dama mi for noen måneder siden. Så det er ingen der.”

“Åja.” Jeg skraper hardt på en størknet flekk med majones med oppvaskbørsten. 

“Savner du det? Å ha noen der?” Jeg vet ikke hvorfor jeg spør slik. Som om det å ha noen der er det viktigste. Jeg elsker å ikke ha noen der. Ingen som irriterer meg, ingen som forstyrrer, ingen som mener noe om når jeg kan lese eller spise eller lage kaffe eller når jeg må legge meg.

Even trekker på skuldrene. “Det er greit uten også.” Han rynker på nesen når en tyggegummiklyse faller ut av koppen sammen med de oppsvellede tebladene. “Men om jeg møter den rette så hadde det jo vært fint å ha noen.” Han skyller koppen og griper et papir for å plukke opp matrestene som er i ferd med å tette vasken. Jeg er glad han gjør det. Jeg hater sølete rester, kalde, klissete, slimete om de har ligget en stund. Sluket under oppvaskmaskinen må renses en gang i måneden, jeg greier ikke se på det mens jeg gjør det. Tar bare på dobbelt sett med hansker og ser en annen vei.

“En ny dame?”  
“Det spiller ingen rolle om det er en gutt eller en jente. Personen er det viktigste, at vi passer sammen.”

Det er som om all luften suges ut av rommet. Jeg vet ikke om jeg skal løpe etter luften eller om jeg skal bli her og kveles. Jeg velger en mellomting og blir stående, stiv, greier ikke puste verken inn eller ut.

Jeg tenker på treningsjenta, på gutta, på hva de sa, på hva han hørte, og jeg gjør meg klar til å åpne munnen og si noe, jeg vet ikke hva. Noe om at de kødda, at Sara ikke var en greie, at jeg ikke hooker hver helg, at jeg ikke sjekker jenter, at jeg ikke vil sjekke jenter.

Det er som om jeg kjenner berøringene hans fra når vi jobbet. Armen hans så nær min. Pusten mot halsen, stemmen hans, hånden som smøg seg forbi for å gripe noe på disken. Fingeren mot kinnet mitt, lyden av munnen hans.

Plutselig er han helt nær meg. 

Vi trekkes mot hverandre uten at det er mulig å stoppe det. Jeg ser føflekkene hans, hårene i ansiktet. De lette restene der han har barbert seg, hårene stikker så vidt ut, jeg lurer på om de vil kjennes skarpe mot huden. De lyse, nesten gjennomsiktige hårene øverst på kinnet, øyevippene, de fyldige leppene, litt tørre, en ørliten glipe mellom dem, jeg ser dem ikke lenger, øynene har kommet nærmere, jeg kjenner pusten hans, varm, myk, kaffe, vi har drukket flere kopper kaffe de siste timene, Yirgacheffe fra Ethiopia, den lette sør-amerikanske kaffen vi hadde på den andre kannen, jeg drikker bare afrikansk kaffe, men Even liker kanskje begge, det slår meg at vi ikke har snakket om hvilken kaffe vi liker ennå, jeg kjenner panikken reise seg i meg, trenger seg inn, ut i hele kroppen, i alle organene, lemmene, jeg sperrer øynene opp og kjenner at leppene mine glir fra hverandre for å spørre hvilken type kaffe han egentlig liker. 

Så kjenner jeg leppene hans mot mine og det er som om alt faller på plass igjen. Som om universet et øyeblikk var på vei bort, et lite nanosekund var det i oppløsning, før det klikket seg på plass igjen.

I neste øyeblikk hører jeg Eskilds stemme fra gangen. Det slår i døren etter at jeg hører stemmen, jeg aner ikke hva han sa, hva han sier, men i neste øyeblikk står jeg ikke lenger ved oppvaskkummen, men ved kjøleskapet i den andre enden av rommet, mens Even fortsatt står ved vasken, med rufsete hår, rødflammede kinn, leppene er fortsatt noen millimeter fra hverandre, og jeg skjønner ikke at det skjedde selv om kroppen min fortsatt er der, selv om kroppen min fortsatt kjenner Even mot seg, lukten av ham, smaken av leppene, hendene hans på overarmene mine, mine fingre mot brystkassen hans, krummet om forkleet hans, han har en våt flekk etter hånden min, våte fingre, håndflaten. Jeg hiver etter pusten.

“Hei Eskild.” Stemmen min sprekker.  
“Hei Isak.” Han ser undrende på meg.  
“Hva gjør du her?”  
“Jeg fikk meldingen om oppvaskmaskinen.”  
“Oppvaskmaskinen?”  
“Ja?”

Jeg blunker og forsøker forstå hva som skjer. Jeg står i kjøkkenet på jobb sammen med Even og Eskild. Jeg har nettopp kysset Even. Kroppen min forteller meg i alle fall det, jeg er sjeleglad jeg har det store forkleet foran meg, et raskt blikk ned forteller at det henger rett ned slik det pleier.

“Den fungerer ikke”, sier Even. Stemmen hans er fast. Han snur seg mot den og gestikulerer. “Vi har sett inni den. Og bak. Og under. Men finner ingen feil. Den pumper bare ikke ut vannet.”

Han smiler mot Eskild. “Men vi har skylt og vasket serveringsbrettene og klypene. Kopper og bestikk står klar til å vaskes senere.”

Eskild går bort til maskinen. Han ser på den. En rynke dukker opp i pannen hans, før han ser oppgitt på den og bøyer seg frem for å skru på en bryter. “Det er fordi pumpa står i stengt stilling.”  
“Åh.” Jeg ser uforstående på den. Jeg er sikker på jeg sjekket det tidligere i kveld, da vi forsøkte å få den til å virke.

Han trykker inn på-knappen og holder den inne i fem sekunder. Lyden av vann som pumpes ut kommer, og jeg kan se vannet bevege seg nede i sluken. “Høres ut som den virker nå”, sier Eskild tørt. Han ser på oss og sukker. “Dere får se til å få vasket opp det viktigste her før dere går, da.”

Først nå ser jeg at han har pyntet seg. Han har et par trange jeans med det umiskjennelige preget av nytt tøy, og en stram lyseblå skjorte med svakt glitter i. Øynene har en linje av tynn kajal, ikke utgnidd etter en lang dag på jobb, men nylagt, og leppene glinser i en farge som minner meg om rødvin.  
“Beklager, Eskild,” mumler jeg. Jeg burde ha sett at pumpen ikke var på, jeg burde i alle fall ha sjekket før jeg meldte ham.

Even og jeg jobber stille etter at Eskild har gått. Det er som om luften kom tilbake og dro igjen på nytt, men ikke på den samme himmelsnurrende måten. Nå er piffen bare borte, og det føles som om vi begge vil bort herfra. Vi beveger oss unnskyldende i sirkler rundt hverandre, setter utstyr i maskinen, skrur den på, rydder bort mens neste runde kjøres, vasker benken, stengerutinene på nytt, bare i en annen rekkefølge og et annet tempo, sikkert i strid med reglene, med de evinnelige rutinene fra Mattilsynet, men jeg orker ikke bry meg.

Jeg kjenner jeg er sliten, jeg må hjem, legge meg, hvile, selv om jeg er sikker på jeg ikke kan sove, jeg er sikker på at Even vil dukke opp på innsiden av øyelokkene om jeg forsøker å lukke dem. Igjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da var det vel bare å gå hjem, da. Igjen. Ikke ukysset denne gangen. Håper ingen ringer Mattilsynet om slumsingen i kjøkkenrutinene.
> 
> Takk til Ane_Rikke for som alltid kyndige kommentarer og tips og innspill ❤️❤️❤️ Takk til Pala Kaffe for deilig julekaffe (kenyansk Kiangombe AA) (#ikkespons), for en gangs skyld postet jeg mens jeg drakk morgenkaffe.
> 
> Og jeg sier ikke god jul riktig ennå.


	11. Chapter 11

Vi låser sammen og går ut av bakgården sammen, før vi svinger til venstre utenfor portrommet. Vi dilter ved siden av hverandre uten å si noe, uten å komme nær hverandre og når vi plutselig kommer borti hverandre sier vi høflig unnskyld og passer på å øke avstanden med en desimeter til. Vi går forbi Elsker og jeg forsøker unngå å stirre på regnbueflaggene. Even sier noe om arkitekturen til forlagshusene rundt den lille plassen, jeg aner ikke hva han snakker om, alt jeg greier tenke på at er at han går ved siden av meg og at jeg elsker å lytte til stemmen hans.

Han går sammen med meg hele veien hjem. Jeg kommer på at jeg ikke aner hvor han bor, og jeg tør ikke spørre, det kan jo hende vi nesten er naboer, eller fullstendig, for den del. Jeg aner strengt tatt ikke hvem som bor i samme gård som meg, bortsett fra den gamle mannen i den bittelille leiligheten på skrå under meg, Hansen, Leif Hansen. Han har bodd her siden gården ble bygget, påstår han, men den er fra 1893 og så gammel er han vel ikke. Men det er mulig faren hans er født her, eller kanskje Hansen i virkeligheten er et spøkelse. Et spøkelse med svært god hørsel, for han klager bestandig over støyen bare noen går over gulvet. Han er ofte ute i gangen når jeg løper ned trappene til jobb. Merkelig nok kjefter han aldri for løpingen min ned trappen. Kanskje han er imponert over at jeg faktisk er oppe klokken halv syv om morgenen.

Jeg kjenner at stegene mine blir tregere når vi nærmer oss den lille gatestubben jeg bor i. Jeg lurer på om Even har tenkt å følge meg helt bort, det går en skjelving gjennom meg når jeg tenker på at kanskje han har tenkt å bli med meg opp. Jeg lurer på om jeg burde si fra om at jeg bor inn her, eller om jeg bare bør dreie inn i gaten og late som ingenting hvis han fortsatt følger etter. Forsiktig skråner jeg over fortauet mot gaten min, jeg hører pusten min, akutt, lurer på om Even også hører den, ellers er han døv, tenker jeg, han er i hvert fall ikke Hansen i annen ham. 

“Ja, her bor jeg”, sier jeg like utenfor den blå porten min.

Even blir stående og se på meg. Han vipper på tåballene og biter seg i underleppen mens han ser på meg. Jeg fomler med nøkkelen. I det minste har jeg den med meg, jeg kunne ha glemt den på KB, det har hendt at jeg har måttet gå tilbake dit for å hente dem. Eller omvendt, hjem for å hente jobbnøklene. Det tar 13 minutter hver vei, 8 om jeg løper.

“Mm.”

Endelig går døren opp. Jeg skyver den innover samtidig som jeg fikler for å få nøkkelen ut av den litt trege låsen. “Ja, hadet da.”

Plutselig kjenner jeg det varme kinnet hans mot mitt. Huden hans er myk når den treffer min, varm fra kroppen hans og kald fra luften ute. Hånden hans ligger på skulderen min og trekker meg mot ham. Noen hårstrå kiler meg når han glir mot meg og et øyeblikk kjennes det ut som om han skal vri munnen mot min egen, så slipper han taket, blikket hans møter mitt idet han smiler og går bort fra meg. Han lukter akkurat som for en halvtime siden.

Duften av ham sitter fortsatt i nesen når jeg forsøker å sovne etterpå.

De neste dagene jobber vi sammen igjen. Det er som om ingenting har skjedd. Vi snakker, men uten å prate. Det føles som om vi går rundt hverandre, høflig smilende, hjelpsomme kolleger bak disken, den ene tar kassen, den andre lager kaffe, vi bytter på å ta pauser, det er som om det var Linn og meg det var snakk om, men det er jo ikke det, det er Even og meg.

En kveld litt senere i uken låser vi sammen. Et gufs av rå luft slår mot oss når vi kommer ut i bakgården, det må bli høstens første frostnatt, tenker jeg idet jeg trekker jakken tettere rundt meg. Even sleper de tre store sekkene med søppel bort til søppelkassene i bakgården mens jeg låser, passer på at den vanlige låsen klikker i lås før jeg låser sikkerhetslåsen med nøkkelen.

Jeg merker ikke at brosteinen er glatt før jeg plutselig kjenner at beina mine glipper taket i underlaget. Et øyeblikk føles det som om jeg er vektløs, som om jeg svever, som om magen er full av kilende fjær, den samme følelsen som da jeg tok den store berg og dalbanen i Tusenfryd da jeg var ni.

Even griper hånden min. Jeg skvetter til. Hånden hans holder hardt rundt min, jeg kjenner styrken i armen hans som holder meg oppe, draget i hånden som hindrer meg i å falle, jeg følger etter og blir stående. Jeg ned på hånden. Fingrene hans er krummet rundt mine, han ser på meg, “går det bra”, jeg greier bare å nikke, forsøker å ikke se på hånden, for hva om han slipper. Jeg kjenner bare varmen, styrken, de små bevegelsene, ørsmå rykk, en kilende fingertupp mot lillefingeren min når vi går bortover. 

Gatene her er stille. Uten at jeg har merket det har vi gått en annen gate enn jeg pleier. Vi har endt på baksiden av Tinghuset, forbi døde kontorbygg i glass og betong. Det er lite folk her, bare noen få dresskledde her og der, bare dress, dress med frakk, dress med allværsjakke, dress med skjerf, en og annen i løpetights og joggesko.

“Se her.” Even bøyer seg ned og dra meg etter seg. Han peker på noe. Jeg myser. Det som så ut som ruglete fliser, det som underbevisstheten min trodde var et barnesikkert lekeplassunderlag, er små grønne menneskefigurer, en stor masse folk som står der, i kø, i en forsamling, jeg vet ikke hva.  
“Hva er det der?”  
“Det er kunst.”  
“Kunst?” Jeg fniser.  
Even ler tilbake. “Grass root square. Det er 50000 av dem.”  
“Femti tusen! Er de forskjellige også?”  
“Nei, det er rundt 400 forskjellige personer. Hvor mange finner du her da?” Det er noe lett i stemmen hans.  
Jeg bøyer meg ned for å se nærmere. Det grelle hvite gatelyset gjør det enkelt å se de små figurene på bakken, omtrent like lange som fingrene mine, noen større, noen mindre. Likevel greier jeg ikke finne 400 forskjellige. Jeg teller omtrent 400 figurer på firkanten foran meg, mange av dem er ulike, men likevel like.

Even nikker mot en benk utenfor et innglasset kontorbygg. “Skal vi sette oss?”  
“Ok.” Hånden hans klemmer fortsatt om min, han går med lange steg mot benken og trekker meg etter seg, jeg følger villig etter. 

Et enslig tre står foran oss, det er det eneste levende jeg kan se herfra, foruten de spredte dresskledde som ser ut til å piple ut av bygningene rundt meg, en eller to samtidig, i uregelmessige mønstre, som dråper fra en nesten lekk kran.

Gatelysene når ikke helt frem til der vi sitter. Mørket er som et teppe rundt oss. Det står en lysegrå brakke i det ytterste hjørnet av plassen. Først trodde jeg det var en vanlig arbeidsbrakke, noe fra de vanlige gravearbeidene som lager hindre i sentrum hele tiden. Men så så jeg den svartkledde skikkelsen som så beveget seg rundt den. En stund trodde jeg det var oss han så på, passet på, men så skjønte jeg at det er en vaktpost, dette er et av departementene, selvfølgelig, de er overalt.

Vakten begynner å gå bort fra brakken, inn i gatelyset på den andre siden av treet. Jeg kjenner jeg stivner til og lurer på om han kommer mot oss, om han vil be oss gå, kanskje vi ikke har lov til å være her. Et øyeblikk lurer jeg på om jeg skal reise meg, kroppen min er på vei opp, før hjernen får den til å sitte stille, tenk om han er bevæpnet, tenkt om han tror jeg skal angripe ham, at jeg reiser meg for brått, tenk om han angriper oss først.

Men så ser jeg at han går mot inngangsdøren på bygget. Han ser på håndleddet, skjermen på klokken hans lyser opp, han scanner noe, mumler noe ned mot skulderen sin, så nikker han gjennom glassrutene, før han går tilbake til skyggene ved brakken.

Jeg føler blikket hans mot meg, men skrittene hans er jevne og faste, han går rett mot brakken og forsvinner inn i skyggene igjen. Følelsen av at Even er her, ved siden av meg, i hånden min, det overdøver den stikkende følelsen av å være overvåket.

Med ett må jeg kvele en gjesp. Jeg løfter hånden opp foran munnen og forsøker å skjule den så godt jeg kan.  
“Er du trøtt?” spør Even.

Jeg trekker på skuldrene. Sannheten er jo at jeg nesten ikke har sovet de siste nettene.Hver gang jeg har lukket øynene har Even dukket opp på innsiden av øyelokkene og gjort det umulig å sovne. Tusen sommerfugler våkner akutt i magen min når jeg tenker på hvordan det faktisk ville være å sove ved siden av Evne.

Han ler mot meg. Tennene lyser hvitt i mørket. “Jeg har heller ikke sovet så godt i det siste”, sier han.  
“Nehei?” svarer jeg, stemmen min går opp i fistel på slutten av ordet. 

Det er som om øynene hans brenner i meg, selv om jeg ikke kan se dem. Jeg bare aner at han ser på meg, at han ser meg som jeg ser ham.

“Jeg har tenkt på deg”, smiler han.  
“Og da får du ikke sove?” 

Han flirer mot meg. Jeg sa det tydeligvis høyt.

“Det er som om du ligger der og er så jævlig deilig.”  
“Men jeg er jo ikke”, begynner jeg å si uten å vite hva det var jeg tenkte på.  
“Du ligger der, naken, dynen ligger over hoftene dine, måneskinnet lyser på brystkassen din, brystvortene dine knopper seg i kulda….”  
“Fuck you!” ler jeg, han overdriver.

Han ser på meg og biter seg i underleppen. “Tenk om det var sant da”, sier han lavt og intenst.

Luften står stille. Alt jeg hører er bilene langt borte, i Hammerborgstunnelen, jeg aner ikke hvor de er, de suser. Alt annet er dødt. Ingen skritt, ingen stille rasling i bladene i treet foran oss, ingen skritt, ingen vakt, ingen departementsmenn i dress. Bare oss, oss to, oss to i hele universet.

Even bøyer seg nærmere meg, munnen hans legger seg mykt over leppene min, han omfavner dem, han omfavner meg med armene, kysser meg, lenge, varmt, vått, og denne gangen er det ingen som avbryter oss, ingen Eskild som skal fikse oppvaskmaskinen, ingen mann i dress, ingen vakt med batong i beltet.

Ikke før jeg begynner å kjenne at den rå kulden fra bakken har trengt inn i meg gjennom benken slutter vi. Jeg trekker pusten, hardt, biter meg i leppen, slipper den ikke ut, ikke før jeg har stilt spørsmålet mitt. “Bli med meg hjem, da”, spør jeg. 

Even nøler. Han trekker pusten for å si noe.

Fornuften har lyst til å si jeg køddet, spøke det bort, bare komme med en lett kommentar. Hjertet mitt protesterer. “Vi trenger jo ikke gjøre noe bare sove.” Ordene kommer i ett uten punktum og pause. 

Even ler befriende. “Bare sove, right. Du kommer jo til å ligge der og være så jævlig deilig.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager den litt for lange pausen her, det bare ble sånn. Dere fikk en annen historie i mellomtida, riktignok, tusen takk for alle som leste og kommenterte på den ❤️
> 
> Men så er vi tilbake her, da. Oppvasken er fikset og de ditler hjemover, de jobber, de dilter mer, litt høstfrost på bakken, og vips... hva kommer nå?? Blir Even faktisk med Isak hjem, og blir han med opp eller blir det en klem utenfor døren denne gangen også? Og hva mener egentlig Isak med at de ikke trenger å gjøre noe - forventer noen noe, eller hva er greia her?
> 
> (Ironisk nok døde MIN oppvaskmaskin på fjorårets siste dag, reparatør kommer snaaaart. Og det er ikke pumpa.)
> 
> Tusen takk for Ane_Rikke for fiksing&egoboost❤️


	12. Chapter 12

Even holder fortsatt hånden min når vi kommer hjem til meg, men slipper den når jeg skal låse opp døren. Han står ved siden av meg mens jeg fikler med nøkkelen, når døra går opp går vi inn, jeg noen skritt foran ham, et åpent tomrom mellom oss. Trinnene våre i gangen gir ekko. “Prøv å ikke tramp så hardt i trappen, jeg tror Hansen sover.”  
“Hansen?”  
“Naboen. Han…” Jeg skal til å si noe om at han sikkert er en gjenganger og kommer til å hjemsøke meg, oss, i natt, men kommer på at han kan høre meg. “Jeg tror han sover middag”, sier jeg i stedet. Det kan jo være.

Oppe hos meg henger Even jakken sin i gangen, ved siden av min, før han sparker av seg skoene. Han ser litt usikkert på sekken, før han dumper den fra seg ved veggen.

“Eh. Vil du ha noe å spise? Drikke?” Usikkert hektisk lurer jeg på hva jeg skal si.  
“Kanskje vi kan bestille noe? Og se en film?” Even ser spørrende på meg.  
“God ide.” Jeg ser diskret på klokken. Den er bare sju, det er tidlig, tenker jeg, vi må finne på noe.  
“Hva vil du se?” Spørsmålet hans får pulsen min til å øke.

Jeg får panikk ved tanken på å måtte finne en film. Jeg kan ingenting om film, har knapt vært på kino i det siste og bare binget et par serier på Netflix. Som regel spiller jeg dataspill om kveldene. FIFA, Minecraft, hjernedød tidtrøyte på mobilen. Jeg har vært på level 40 i Pokemon Go lenge. Selv Magnus mener jeg har nådd no-life.

“Hva liker du på pizzaen?” spør jeg, jeg nikker vagt i retning kjøkkenvinduet, nærmeste pizzasted ligger i den retningen, et kvartal unna. Så kommer jeg på at jeg kanskje lager falske forhåpninger om hjemmelagd pizza. “Jeg kan bestille, mener jeg, så finner du en film?” 

“Jeg spiser alt.”  
“Alt? Ananas også?” Jeg sier det halvt i spøk. Ingen jeg kjenner liker ananas.  
“På pizzaen? Ja takk.” Stemmen hans antyder ikke engang at det kan være noe merkelig med det. Jeg skjærer en grimase, men han har ryggen mot meg og ser meg ikke.  
“Kan jeg caste til tven din?” spør han i stedet.  
“Ja?”  
“Ok.” Han fortsetter å se på telefonen sin. Det blå skinnet fra skjermen lyser opp ansiktet hans.  
“Pepperoni, er det greit?” spør jeg. Det er favoritten min fra pizzasjappa på hjørnet.  
“Ingen ananas?” Han ser på meg og flirer.  
“Vil du ha det?”  
Han trekker på skuldrene. “Det er digg da. Men det går helt fint uten, jeg MÅ jo ikke ha det”, legger han fort til.  
“Jeg kan godt be om det altså”, sier jeg fort. “Kan ha det på halve?”  
Han ler igjen. “Ingen fan av ananas?”  
“Ikke på pizza.” Jeg kjenner at ansiktet vrir seg i en ufrivillig grimase.  
“Har du smakt den digge pizzaen de har i Sverige? Banan og karri?” Hjørnetennene hans vises i smilet.  
“Du kødder.”  
“Nei, serr. Det er sykt digg.”

Jeg himler med øynene. Surströmming og bananpizza. De er ikke helt gode der borte.

Det går opp for meg at det kan hende Even virkelig mener det. At ananas og banan på pizza er favorittene hans. Plutselig blir jeg redd for at han skal bli lei av kommentarene mine og forsvinne. Jeg debatterer med meg selv om jeg skal bestille pizzaen med foodora og betale for å få den levert hjem, eller om jeg skal bestille fra den lille restauranten et kvartal unna og gå og hente den selv. 

Jeg bestemmer meg for å gå dit og hente selv, selv om jeg ikke blir kvitt frykten for at Even skal være borte når jeg kommer tilbake. Eller kanskje han vil være med og hente den, men hvorfor skal to voksne menn gå sammen for å hente en pizza, tenker jeg. 

Jeg trekker pusten og går mot kjøkkenet for å ringe. Jeg sjekker at jeg har brus og øl i kjøleskapet. En stor pizza med pepperoni, ananas på halvparten. “Ferdig om tjue minutter”, sier mannen i den andre enden, jeg nikker, takker, før jeg går ut i stuen igjen. “Jeg har bestilt. Den er ferdig om tjue minutter. Jeg kan hente den”, sier jeg, halvt spørrende, selv om jeg håper på at han skal si at han vil være med.

“Digg”, smiler Even tilbake. “Eh, du, jeg mistet en mugge smoothie over hele meg i morges, det er så klissete.” Først nå legger jeg merke til den blårøde skyggen som dekker buksene hans. Den hvite t-skjorten er uten flekker, han må ha hatt en ekstra i skapet sitt. “Jeg dro ut og kjøpte en ny t-skjorte, men jeg gadd ikke kjøpe ny bukse”, forklarer han som om han har lest tankene mine. “Men tror du at jeg kunne lånt dusjen? Det hadde vært så sjukt digg å få av seg dette”, sier han og nikker ned mot lårene sine.

“Eh ja, naturligvis”, sier jeg, litt forvirret, litt forsinket, jeg tenker på ham uten klær, naken, i dusjen min, blodet samler seg allerede i skrittet mitt. “Badet er her ute. Det er håndklær her… tror jeg.” 

Vi dulter sammen i døråpningen idet vi prøver gå inn på det lille rommet samtidig. Han unnskylder seg og stryker meg over ryggen, fra nakken til baken i en lang bevegelse. “Jo, de ligger her”, jeg peker vagt mot en bunke håndklær i hyllen ved siden av vaskemaskinen. “Vil du låne bukser av meg, kanskje? Du kan jo vaske dine imens, jeg har tørketrommel, de tørker fort.”

Jeg biter meg i underleppen, håper han ikke tolker det som at han skal dra i kveld. Selv om jeg ikke greier å tenke på det nå uten å gå fra forstanden så ringer ordene hans fra tidligere fortsatt i ørene mine, “du kommer til å ligge der og være så jævlig deilig”, og jeg skulle ønske jeg bare hadde tørkestativ slik at han ikke hadde noe annet valg enn å være her mens buksene brukte en evighet på å tørke.

“Fett.” 

Jeg blir stående stille på samme sted. Han ser på meg, til slutt ler han. “Har du tenkt å stå der, eller?” Han begynner å vrenge av seg t-skjorten. “Men det er greit det altså.” Han blunker mot meg.

Munnen min blir knusktørr, jeg rister på hodet og snubler ut av badet, døren smeller igjen bak meg og jeg vakler ut på kjøkkenet. Jeg sukker av meg selv, jeg er en idiot, det er jo et middels under hvis han ikke har rømt herfra når jeg er tilbake fra pizzasjappa. Jeg ser på klokken. Pizzaen er ikke ferdig før om et kvarter, men jeg kan like godt gå, jeg trenger luft, space, noen minutter for meg selv til å samle meg selv sammen fra den lallende idioten jeg har blitt.

Jeg skynder meg alt jeg kan, småløper ned trappene, og hører klikket fra Hansens dør idet jeg løper mot ytterdøren. Jeg burde snu og si hei, se hva han vil, prate med ham, men jeg orker ikke, jeg må ut. Jeg småløper mot pizzasjappa, tar en omvei rundt kvartalet, før jeg tenker på at Even kan gå ut mens jeg er ute. Så jeg går tilbake, og går heller en ekstra runde frem og tilbake i den lille gatestubben, der jeg kan se porten, jeg puster dypt, kald kveldsluft, før jeg ser på klokken og småløper mot restauranten og kommer inn i varmen der noen minutter senere. 

Pizzaen er ferdig, mannen i kassen hilser blidt på meg, jeg er stamkunde her. Han ser på lappen på esken og rynker på pannen, “ananas på halve?” sier han spørrende til meg, og jeg nikker, like spørrende som ham, kanskje. Han trekker på skuldrene, jeg ser for meg Evens glitrende øyne og smilet hans, det kiler i magen, jeg husker hendene hans, leppene. Jeg betaler og går, og idet jeg skal åpne døren hører jeg den rungende latteren hans fra kassen. “Skal du ikke ha med pizzaen?”

Ansiktet mitt er glovarmt når jeg snur og går tilbake, jeg sier ingenting, tar bare pizzaen og går igjen. “Kos deg!” roper han mot ryggen min. ”Eller dere, da.”

Jeg hører lyder fra badet når jeg kommer tilbake og lettelsen farer gjennom meg. Knirking fra dusjkabinettet, men ikke lyden av rennende vann. “Pizzaen er klar”, roper jeg inn til ham mens jeg sparker av meg skoene i gangen.  
“Kommer straks!”

Jeg har satt pizzaesken på bordet foran sofaen, og finner øl i kjøleskapet når Even kommer inn. Håret hans er vått, og det er flekker av vann på t-skjorten hans som får den til å klistre seg lett til skuldrene hans. De grå joggebuksene mine er ørlitegranne korte til ham.  
“Digg shampo du hadde. Liljekonvall.” Han ler mot meg.  
Jeg ser forvirret på ham. “Liljekonvall?”  
“Du viser nye sider av deg selv, Valtersen. Det og den rosa barberhøvelen.”  
Det demrer. “Å. Det er Lea sitt.”  
“Lea?”  
“Søsteren min. Hun var på besøk her i sommer, hun er au pair i London.”  
“Jeg tok den andre. Axe. The best a man can get.”  
“Jeg kjenner det.” Jeg tar det som en unnskyldning til å bøye meg mot ham og trekke inn duften av det nyvaskede håret hans. Det lukter velkjent, som mitt eget, er det slik det funker, farer det gjennom hodet mitt, deler man shampo.

Even dumper ned i sofaen og åpner pizzaesken. Han ser på den og ler høyt. “Ananas!” Han ser på meg. “Hva hadde du sagt om jeg sa at jeg kødda? At jeg hater ananas?”  
Jeg trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg hadde likt deg enda mer. Og tvunget deg til å spise ananasen.” Det kiler i magen av ordene mine.  
“Så du liker meg.”  
“Nok til å tvinge deg til å spise ananas.” Sommerfuglene er løse i magen min.  
“Bra, for det liker jeg.”  
“Ananas?”  
“Å tvinges?” Han ser på meg og blunker, og jeg kjenner jeg blir varm i ansiktet idet sommerfuglene sprer seg i hele meg.

“Har du noen søsken?” spør jeg for å få samtalen over på noe annet. Dette føles som flørting, og det stresser meg.  
“Jeg har en søster. Sonja. Hun studerer finansanalyse på Handelshøyskolen i Bergen”, sier han med en grimase.  
“Finansanalyse.” Jeg kommer ikke på noe annet å si.  
“Ja, ikke sant”, sier han og rister på hodet. “Vi hadde mye mer til felles før.” Han ser ut i rommet, som om det var noe annet der ute, før han trekker på skuldrene og ser på meg. “Skal vi se film, eller?”

Vi spiser pizza og ser Romeo&Julie. Jeg himler med øynene når Even kaller det en episk kjærlighetshistorie. “Skulle tro du gikk på ungdomsskolen”, flirer jeg og dytter borti ham.  
“Jeg var verre den gangen.” Han dulter tilbake med albuen. Skulderen hans hviler mot min. Hånden hans glir langsomt og kilende opp og ned langs låret mitt. Jeg tror han gjør det med vilje. Fingertuppene som så vidt er nær meg får det til å kile i hele mageregionen. 

Even snur seg mot meg. Øynene hans er store og mørke og nær ansiktet mitt. Han trekker meg nærmere, han smaker av hvitløk og ananas, duften av han er min egen.

Og jeg aner ikke lenger hva som skjer i filmen, om det er nå noen dør.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ananas verken skjemmer eller skremmer noen. Så får vi håpe at Hansen ikke plutselig ringer på døren akkurat nå og trenger hjelp til å melde inn uteblitt avislevering til Aftenposten eller noe annet dønn viktig.
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer, fint å se at dere fortsatt leser❤  
> Som før, takk til Ane_Rikke for forhåndslesing, flikking og påpekning av forbedringspotensiale.


	13. Chapter 13

“Skal vi legge oss?” spør Even. Hjertet mitt slår salto i brystkassen, før det legger seg i flimmerposisjon litt lenger ned i brystet.

Det er bare rulleteksten igjen på skjermen. Jeg ser fra den til Even, men det er han som strekker seg etter fjernkontrollen og skrur den av.

Han gir meg et øyeblikks pusterom når han rydder av bordet. Jeg ser på de lange fingrene hans mens han stabler ølbokser, popcornbollen, servietter og pizzaesken og bærer det ut. Så rusher jeg ut av stuen og inn på soverommet. Hjernen min er helt blank på hvordan jeg forlot det i morges.

Sengen ser like trist ut som den pleier. Rammemadrassen har sunket ned på midten, og jeg forsøker å ikke tenke på de ekle flekkene på trekket. Litt oppgitt rister jeg putene selv om jeg vet det ikke hjelper, og trekker i dynen så den ligger flatt utover. Jeg burde virkelig få kjøpt ny seng snart, tenker jeg. Jeg tenner nattbordlampen som står på den ene siden og vrir skjermen inn mot veggen så den ikke blender.

Jeg skjelver når jeg står på badet. Skal jeg dusje, eller vaske meg, eller hva gjør man egentlig? Jeg finner en klut og vasker meg for sikkerhets skyld, drar den over den halvharde pikken min, pungen. Huden er glatt under hånden min, over det harde som jeg har kjent så mange ganger før, en million sommerfugler krafser i magen min når jeg tenker på at kanskje noen andre skal ta på meg i kveld. Jeg burde skiftet tøy også, tenker jeg, mens jeg drar opp den brukte bokseren igjen, men klærne mine ligger på soverommet og jeg kan ikke gi meg til å bytte foran Even. 

Ansiktet som stirrer tilbake på meg i speilet er blekt. Huden ser fargeløs ut, leppene er smale streker i rødt mens øynene mine er som mørke flekker. Neseborene vider seg ut når jeg strammer kjeven og puster bestemt inn, dype drag for å fylle kroppen med oksygen, harde støt for å tømme den, noe for å roe de febrilske hjerteslagene som dundrer i ørene.

Even ligger allerede i sengen når jeg legger meg. Han ligger nærmest vinduet, med telefonen i hånden. Skjermen kaster et blålig skjær over ansiktet hans. Han har t-skjorte på, og joggebuksene mine ligger i en krøll på gulvet. Jeg trekker pusten dypt og knepper opp jeansen min og lar den gli over hoftene og baken før de ramler på gulvet. Så kryper jeg fort under dynen. Even smiler og legger fra seg telefonen sin på nattbordet. “Det ligger lader på gulvet”, mumler jeg, i tilfelle han trenger det, for å ha noe å si.

Han smiler uten å si noe. I noen sekunder ligger han og ser på meg. Leppene hans er fyldige og tørre. Jeg er fristet til å strekke frem hånden og ta på dem, kjenne dem under fingertuppen min, smøre dem med lipbalm, selv om jeg hater klissete voks og skitne fingre.

Han strekker armen frem mot meg og smyger den under hodet mitt. Jeg legger meg til rette på den, og pulsen dundrer mot øret. Musklene i overarmen hans trekker seg sammen under hodet mitt når han drar meg nærmere, det kiler når nesen hans snuser på håret mitt, glir langs hodebunnen, jeg forsøker å huske om jeg gjorde det samme mot ham, om jeg har snust ham skikkelig inn med nesetippen helt ned mot hodebunnen, kjent på duften av hårvoks og svette og oljer, blandingen av det ekte fra ham og det ekstra fra shampo og parfyme.

Leppene hans beveger seg i små kyss nedover ansiktet mitt. Jeg lukker øynene og greier ikke la være å strekke hodet bakover. leppene hans mot den stramme huden i ansiktet mitt får det til å kile i hele kroppen. Hendene mine kjenner på det myke stoffet i t-skjorten hans, famler seg frem over ham, ryggraden, ribbeina, opp og ned langs siden av ham. Hånden hans holder om hodet mitt. Håndroten strammer leppene mine og han krummer fingrene om kjeven min, jeg håper han skal kysse meg i det samme som hjernen min registrerer at det er det han gjør, at leppene hans treffer mine igjen, og gir meg den samme smaken av hvitløk og ananas og meg selv.

Jeg rykker til som om jeg får et elektrisk støt når den nakne huden på kneet hans treffer mitt eget, og jeg ler usikkert, jeg vil ikke at han skal flytte seg, men så gjør han det likevel og beina våre vikles inn i hverandre helt uten at jeg tenker på det, huden hans mot min, musklene som strammer seg. Han bøyer kneet og trekker meg nærmere når han legger beinet sitt bak mitt.

Jeg lurer på om dette er en date, er det sånn det føles, tenker jeg, alle sommerfuglene og kilingen og de små berøringene og kyssene, for det er vel en date når man er sammen hele dagen og blitt med hjem og spist sammen og har lagt seg, eller kanskje selv om, selv om vi har jobbet hele dagen og bare vært hjemme hos meg og spist pizza?

Eller er dette egentlig noe som skjer etter en date, hvis man er ute på byen med kino, øl, mat, og så blir med hjem, da er det vel en date i hvertfall. Men homser gjør det kanskje annerledes, tenker jeg, kanskje det er egne homseregler og jeg lurer på om jeg er homse nå, er det sånn man blir det, er dette beviset, hjernen min vrir rundt på ordene, raskere enn jeg greier å tenke dem, eller er det tankene som går raskere enn ordene, nevroner og synapser og buer og signaler farer gjennom hodet mitt og kverner på det jeg tenker på.

Det er ordene som går raskere enn tankene.

“Er du homo?”

Ansiktet mitt blir glohett idet jeg sier det.

“Hæ?”

Jeg hører smilet i spørsmålet.

“Nei, glem det.”  
Han trekker på skuldrene. “Nei, jeg er pan. Og du?”  
“Eh jeg vet ikke. Jeg er ikke homo da. Eller kanskje jeg er homo. Nei, jeg vet ikke.”

Jeg kjenner hånden hans på kinnet og leppene mot mine egne, varme, myke, tenker jeg, de korte skjeggstubbene hans stryker mot huden min. “Se på meg, da.” Stemmen hans er lav og mørk.  
Jeg sukker og åpner øynene som jeg ikke engang visste var lukket, uten å møte blikket hans.

Nesen hans dytter mot overleppen min. Det kiler meg over bølgene der, opp langs siden av nesen min, lager en linje over den, dytter små sirkler mot nesetippen, jeg smiler mot ham, vrir på ansiktet og kysser ham, igjen og igjen.

“Spiller det noen rolle hva du er da? Så lenger vi liker det vi gjør?”  
Jeg nikker, rister på hodet, jeg vet ikke hva jeg nikker eller rister for. Jeg kysser ham igjen, det er en deilig likegyldighet over dette, som om ingenting betyr noe, bare denne likegyldigheten som likevel er alt.

Han suger meg inn i et kyss som varer og varer. Leppene hans er fuktige, og myke og harde på samme tid, han smaker på meg, tungen hans leker med min, varm, våt, ru, den kiler innsiden av munnhulen min, og min egen svarer med å tvinne seg rundt hans, en dans, en lek, et alvor. Hendene hans glir over meg, plutselig har han vridd seg ut av t-skjorten sin og meg ut av min. Fingrene mine stryker over den nakne overkroppen hans før brystvorten hans hardner under tommelen min, han gyser idet jeg fortsetter nedover magen hans, og hånden hans stopper opp på den nakne huden min. Håndflaten min beveger seg lett over den glatte huden og jeg kjenner han holder pusten når fingrene mine legger seg på hoftekammen hans mens tommelen smyger seg under strikken på bokseren.

Han stønner høyt når fingeren min møter huden like over penisroten, det rykker til i min egen pikk når jeg kjenner den myke, harde huden på hans, så lik min egen, men det kunne ikke vært min egen, for støtet gjennom kroppen min er et annet. Han vrir seg mot meg og kyssene blir mer intense mens han skyver underbuksen sin ned over baken, jeg legger hånden min over hans og drar den ned, før han sparker den av med beina.

Han legger seg på ryggen med beina lett adskilt, den ene armen er bøyd bak hodet hans mens jeg fortsatt ligger på den andre. Blikket hans er mørkt og sugende og han løfter hoftene mot meg. Pikken hans har vokst under hånden min, nå er den hard og krummer seg opp mot magen hans.

Jeg bøyer fingrene rundt den og beveger hånden langsom opp over huden. Den er tykkere enn min egen, fingrene mine ligger om den på en annen måte. 

Det kjennes som om alt stopper opp, jeg puster ikke mer, alle musklene mine har strammet seg inn mot samme punkt og det er som om jeg dirrer. Med ett begynner hånden min å skjelve, og jeg lurer på om dette er greit, om det er like godt for ham som jeg tror det ville vært for meg, for det er mitt eget speilbilde jeg prøver å skape, slår det meg, _gjør mot din neste som du vil din neste skal gjøre mot deg_ , og alt jeg greier tenke på er hva jeg vil at Even skal gjøre mot meg.

Bevegelsen min blir raskere, mer bestemt, fingrene krummer seg hardere om ham, en liten vridning med fingrene når jeg når tuppen, et fastere grep om roten. Usikkerheten jeg kjente tidligere i kveld er som blåst bort, tanken på at jeg tenkte at han kunne vært et annet sted enn her er borte, for det er her han skulle være, det er her, i sengen min, på den flate, harde puten min med den tynne dynen i en krøll på gulvet i fotenden, at vi hører hjemme nå.

Den andre hånden min legger seg om pungen hans. Huden har strammet seg rynkete over ballene og jeg kjenner de trekker seg inn mot ham, det er som om alt peker oppover, som om alt skal samme vei, til det punktet mellom oss der hånden min møter pikken hans møter pikken min som ligger klissete mot magen, inntil hånden min bryter mønsteret når den begynner å bevege seg om ham igjen. 

Opp og ned, den klissete fuktigheten mot hånden min når den treffer pikkhodet, forhuden som følger med og er der som et ekstra lag mellom oss, kilende mot håndflaten min og mot glansen hans. Jeg aner ikke hva han liker, om han liker dette, men jeg tror han gjør det, for øynene hans er lukket og kroppen spent under meg, små sitringer gjennom ham når han presser seg mot meg og strammer rumpeballene. 

Jeg blir hard og varm og puster tungt med den åpne munnen min like over brystkassen hans, mens jeg presser meg mot hoften hans og kjenner magen hans blir våt når det rykker gjennom meg og det er for sent å stoppe det. 

Alt er bare hvitt og hånden hans er i håret mitt, holder meg fast, trekker hodet mitt bakover, han ser meg, ser på meg, gjennom meg, på den andre siden av meg, før vi synker sammen og alt blir mørkt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, ai? Økte ratingen litt, jeg. De fikk iallfall lagt seg.
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer, det inspirerer. Og kanskje noen inspirerte en og annen tanke som ikke var tenkt på før også? Who knows.... (Well, I do.)
> 
> Tusen millioner takk til Ane_Rikke som gjennom nitidig tekstarbeid hevet teksten et par-fem hakk. (Jaok, kanskje den var bra fra før også, men den ble bedre.) Håper ingen har vokst en ekstra arm undervegs. Den er i såfall ene og alene mitt eget ansvar å bære.


	14. Chapter 14

De lette bevegelsene av fingrene hans som stryker over huden min får meg til å våkne til igjen.

Den avslappede bliss-tilstanden forsvinner, jeg kunne sovnet nå, det er jo slik jeg ofte pleier å sovne. Men nå kjenner jeg hvordan kroppen langsomt våkner til liv, hvordan musklene lager små rykninger som svar på Evens lette berøringer, hoftene mine som starter i små sirkler, trangen til å presse meg opp mot ham der låret hans ligger over mitt eget og holder meg oppe.

Hånden hans glir ertende over brystkassen og magen min, det kiler når han lar en finger smette ned i navlen min, den glir lett inn i den klissete væsken som fyller den. Tanken på at han dekker fingeren sin med sæden min får meg til å stønne. Sæden _vår_ , vi kom samtidig, pikkene som pulserte mot hverandre, hendene våre. Jeg tenker på en pornofilm jeg så en gang, han som bare kom og kom og kom i lange rykk i noe som må ha vært klippet i en loop, men nå lurer jeg på om det kan ha vært ekte og jeg lengter etter å se Even komme igjen. 

Tankene mine beveger seg over i at den glatte fingeren kan gli inn meg, og jeg greier ikke lenger ligge stille, men presser meg opp mot ham mens jeg klemmer musklene bak sammen som om han allerede fylte meg. Jeg drømmer om at han skal gjøre det, men gyser til når jeg tenker på den tykke pikken hans inni meg. Den er så mye større enn mine egne fingre, de to jeg har forsøkt med når jeg har runket. 

Men det går jo an, det har jeg sett på porno, bare slapp av og bruk nok glid, har Eskild sagt, men jeg har ikke hørt etter, bare bedt ham holde munn og desperat angrer jeg på det, jeg burde ha lyttet, lært, for hva om det ikke går, panikken farer gjennom meg og jeg lurer på om jeg hiver etter pusten eller om det bare føles slik. 

Leppene hans legger seg om mine, som livredning, en munn mot munn operasjon som får meg til å puste igjen. Huden i nakken hans er myk mot hånden min, og jeg puster langsomt og kontrollert og trekker lukten av ham inn, det er som om han fyller hele meg.

Så kjenner jeg at vekten av ham letter og jeg skal til å protestere, jeg vil ha ham her. Jeg åpner munnen for å si noe, men det blir et skjelvende gisp på innpust når munnen hans legger seg om brystvorten min og jeg kjenner tungen bevege seg raskt frem og tilbake mens hendene mine fester seg i håret hans. Jeg lugger, tenker jeg, jeg må ikke holde så hardt, jeg kjenner hodebunnen mot knokene mine når jeg holder ham på plass mens hoftene mine presser seg opp mot ham.

Hånden hans har flyttet på seg igjen, nå er det ikke navlen han leker med, men pikken min, hånden ligger rundt den, slik min egen gjorde. Jeg løfter meg rolig mot ham i en rytmisk bevegelse, han er overalt, krummet rundt skaftet, over tuppen, om roten, en kilende spilling på pungen, fra lillefingeren til pekefingeren og tilbake.

Soveromsluften lager en kald sti fra brystet nedover magen min. Håret hans er ikke lenger like nedenfor ansiktet mitt. Hendene mine er fortsatt i det, men hodet hans har flyttet seg. Han har slikket en stripe nedover meg og jeg kjenner magen min trekke seg inn i refleks når han kysser meg på den følsomme huden nederst på magen, der huden er naken ved siden av stripen av hår opp mot navlen.

Munnen hans legger seg om meg, varmt, vått, helt annerledes enn jeg trodde, ikke som på film, tenker jeg, det føles som om jeg skal eksplodere når leppene omslutter meg. Jeg ser ned på ham, han er uklar langt bort, hendene mine er fortsatt festet i håret hans, så møter blikket hans mitt et øyeblikk mens jeg forsvinner inn i ham. Leppene hans er stramme om meg, røde, ømme. Spyttet fra ham legger seg utenpå, tungen hans kiler undersiden av pikken min og jeg ser kinnet hans bule ut når han beveger seg opp og ned over meg.

Synet av meg selv og av ham blir nesten for mye, og jeg greier ikke lenger beherske mine egne bevegelser, jeg støter mot ham, vil bare kjenne ham rundt meg, fylle ham.

Han skvetter til og rykker bakover. Han hoster, ansiktet hans blir rødt mens han setter seg opp. “Herregud, går det bra?” Med ett sitter jeg ved siden av ham. Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal gjøre, om han trenger noe, jeg skjønner ikke hva som skjedde, var det meg? Tårer renner nedover kinnene hans mens han hoster.  
“Hva skjedde?” spør jeg. “Går det bra?”  
Han snufser og ser på meg, smiler så vidt mens han hever øyenbrynene. “Sånn går det når man har sett for mye porno.”

Når det går opp for meg hva han mener så rødmer jeg.  
“Å føkk, unnskyld, det var ikke meningen, herregud gikk det bra?” Jeg hører at jeg bare vaser, jeg burde ikke si mer, hva om jeg sier for mye, at jeg ikke vil gjøre det mer, at han skal slutte?  
“Ikke slutt!” dumper det ut av meg. Han ser forundret på meg. “Hæ?”  
Jeg blir varmt igjen. “Faen, ikke sånn, jeg mente det ikke sånn! Jeg mener, du trenger ikke gjøre det hvis du ikke vil. Men jeg vil gjerne altså.” 

Han ser på meg med rødkantede øyne mens han slikker leppene og tørker seg om munnen.

Faen. Jeg har vært på jobb hele dagen, jeg må stinke, jeg vil ikke tenke på hva jeg smaker. Jeg visste det jo, jeg burde ha dusjet. Jeg sukker mot ham, jeg gir opp. “Hvis du ikke liker det så må du ikke, selvfølgelig må du ikke det, jeg burde ha spurt om du likte dette, herregud, sorry. Vi bare dropper dette, Even. Vi driter i dette. Det blir bare rot. Vi legger oss til å sove.”

I tankene mine er han på vei ut av sengen min nå, han vil hjem, og jeg skal jo ikke tvinge ham til å bli, men jeg kjenner at jeg ikke er klar for å slippe ham, jeg vil bare ha ham her litt til, kjenne litt til på ham før han går.

Han ser på meg og ler. “Dust.” Stemmen hans er myk, og smilet hans når langt inn i øynene når han holder meg fast med blikket. “Kom og legg deg her da.” Han legger seg ned i sengen igjen, med armen utstrakt mot meg. Hånden hans ligger på kneet mitt og tommelen stryker i små sirkler over det bøyde leddet mens han ser på meg. Smilet hans er fortsatt i øynene, og jeg legger meg ned ved siden av ham. Jeg greier ikke møte blikket hans, jeg stirrer opp i taket i stedet, på skrå mot vinkelen der veggen og himlingen møtes, studerer det intrikate listverket som skiller vegger og tak i hele leiligheten.

“Du, se på meg.” Han har lagt hånden sin på kinnet mitt nå, igjen den myke kilingen med tommelen, fingrene om kjeven min. Det er noe kjent med det, som om vi starter sirkelen på nytt der vi var for en time siden. Men vi er ikke lenger der, jeg kjenner det har vokst i brystet på meg, jeg har kommet over magen til en mann samtidig som han kom over meg, jeg er ikke den samme lenger. Jeg stålsetter meg for hintet om at han skal gå nå, for et takk for i kveld.

“Isak, det var skikkelig digg og jeg vil du skal gjøre det igjen.”  
“Hæ?” Jeg skvetter til og ser rett i de mørke øynene hans.  
“Det var det. Gjør det igjen, da.”

Jeg forstår ikke om det er en spøk. Ordene gir ikke mening for meg, ikke nå, ikke her, selv om jeg rent syntaktisk forstår ham.

Leppene hans treffer mine i et sugende lite trykk. “Det ble bare litt mye når du løftet på deg. Du er ikke akkurat liten.” Han blunker mot meg og jeg kjenner jeg blir varm i ansiktet når ordene treffer.  
“Ehhh…” Jeg ler nervøst.  
“Jeg må bare øve mer, da.”  
“Ja. Ok.” 

Flott, Isak. Virkelig smart. Even gir meg det som i følge sommerfuglene i magen må være tidenes kompliment, jeg kjenner pikken min vokse omtrent som en erteplante på timelapsevideo, og så skotter jeg bare nedover dynen for å se om det vises. Det gjør det.

Jeg kjenner Evens munn mot min, de myke leppene igjen, varme, bløte, sugende. Øyenvippene hans kiler mot kinnet mitt når han vrir hodet forsiktig på skakke for å komme nærmere. Det kiler i magen når tungespissen hans sveiper langs innsiden av leppene mine og leker med tuppen av min egen.

Det kiler i hele meg når Even kysser seg nedover halsen min over brystet og magen og legger leppene rundt meg en gang til. Jeg fletter fingrene mine inn mellom hans, og kjenner hendene hans presse hoftene mine ned mot madrassen idet jeg kommer i munnen hans, han svelger, jeg kjenner smaken av meg selv når han forsiktig kysser meg før jeg sovner.

***

En infernalsk during borer seg gjennom hodet mitt. Jeg famler på nattbordet etter mobilen min og trykker på snooze. Jeg skal åpne på jobb i dag, og jeg er helt sikker på at Linn ikke har fått noen nøkler av Eskild. Og etter at vi forstyrret ham i går er det fullstendig uaktuelt at Linn må ringe ham og be om hjelp til innlåsingen i dag, så jeg må på jobb.

Likevel bevilger jeg meg fem minutter til. Fem minutter under dynen, ved siden av den varme kroppen på den andre halvdelen av sengen, kroppen som for litt siden lå halvt oppå meg og som med et stønn strakte seg etter meg da jeg rullet meg mot den insisterende lyden av mobilen min. Fem minutter med min egen trøtte kropp som helst vil sove mens øynene mine helst vil se mot ham ved siden av meg.

“Hei.” Jeg hvisker det mot Even, smiler når jeg ser ham, han har øynene åpne og ser på meg. Leppene er tykke og hovne, og tørre hudfliker stikker så vidt ut. Jeg bøyer meg frem og kysser dem, lar tungen min sveipe frem og tilbake og kjenner at han møter leppene mine med sine.  
“Jeg må på jobb.” Jeg kysser ham igjen.  
Han nikker. Hånden hans stryker meg over kinnet. Han sier ingenting.

Jeg aner ikke hva reglene sier nå. Om han skal spise frokost her, dusje, om vi skal ha sex. Om vi skal avtale å møtes igjen, om han skal si noe, om jeg skal, om han vil, om det er noen regler.

Pikken min dunker dulgt mellom beina mine og jeg må smertefullt pisse.

“Jeg må opp og dusje”, sier jeg i stedet. Det er noe stivt på magen min, og det lugger lett i hårene i lysken når jeg snur meg.  
“Jeg burde dra hjem.” Det siste ordet forsvinner i en gjesp. Han lukker øynene. Luggen hans ligger ned i pannen. Den ser svett ut.

Jeg smiler mot ham. “Du kan bare sove litt til altså. Du har vakt senere i dag, har du ikke?” Spørsmålet er overflødig. Jeg kan vaktplanen hans utenat. “Det er smekklås på døren, så du kan bare sove lenger.”

Han nikker så vidt og trekker dynen opp mot haken, det trøtte smilet med lukkede øyne, jeg får ikke akkurat mer lyst til å stå opp.

På badet studerer jeg ansiktet mitt i speilet. Ansiktet er blekt i det grelle lyset, men øynene mine glitrer og jeg smiler, jeg greier ikke å la være. “Her er en mann som har fått kjørt seg”, sier jeg til meg selv, før jeg skvetter til når jeg synes jeg hører Evens stemme utenfor. 

Jeg fryser til og blir stående i ro, men hører ikke mer. I stedet går jeg i dusjen. Det varme vannet gjør godt, jeg slapper av, såper meg inn mens vannet mykner de trøtte musklene mine. Jeg lar hendene gli over pikken og pungen, vasker meg nøye, det var dette jeg burde gjort i går, tenker jeg. Såpen gjør huden glatt og jeg stopper et øyeblikk før jeg krummer hånden om meg selv og øker hastigheten. Øynene mine er lukket mens jeg bøyer hodet bakover og opp mot det varme vannet, og biter meg hardt i underleppen for ikke å skrike når jeg holder meg fast mot veggen idet jeg kommer. 

Pipingen fra mobilen forstyrrer meg mens jeg nok en gang står og lar strålen vaske meg ren. Lyden skjærer insisterende gjennom den beroligende lyden av vannet og jeg er glad jeg i det minste husket å ta med telefonen på badet sammen med klærne jeg så stille som mulig rasket med meg fra skapet.

Jeg går inn til Even igjen før jeg drar. Jeg blir stående ved siden av sengen noen sekunder. Det føles creepy, jeg stirrer på ham når han sover, det kjennes ulovlig. Han ligger stille i sengen, som en forhøyning under dynen, bare hårtustene stikker opp, det mørkeblonde håret, den ene hånden holder i kanten øverst på dynen. Jeg har lyst til å strekke meg frem og stryke håret vekk fra pannen hans, slik at jeg kan se øynene hans, men de er lukket, han sover, sier jeg til meg selv, ikke vekk ham.

“Sov godt”, sier jeg lavt, bare for å si noe. “Det står kaffe på kjøkkenet, kanskje det er noe mat i kjøleskapet, så snakkes vi.” Haugen foran meg beveger seg når jeg snakker og Even ruller seg over på ryggen. Dynen glir ned og jeg smiler idet jeg ser de runde, lilla flekkene nedover brystkassen hans. Han smiler mot meg også. “Hadet. Det var digg, Isak.”

Noe flyter gjennom meg og bølger varmt i magen. Jeg greier ikke skjule smilet mitt. “Hadet. Snakkes...siden?”, sier jeg, halvt spørrende. Smilet hans suger ham mot meg igjen og jeg bøyer meg ned mot ham. Kinnet hans er varmt og mykt mot mitt, og hånden hans ligger så tungt mot skulderen min at jeg bare vil la den trekke meg ned og bli liggende i sengen, hele morgenen, hele dagen, duften av ham er hypnotiserende og jeg skulle ønske ikke ansvaret for jobben lå og tynget i magen.  
“Jeg kommer nedover til elleve”, mumler han kilende mot halsen min mens leppene hans beveger seg i små dytt mot huden. Det gyser nedover ryggen min og jeg reiser meg motvillig.  
“Snakkes”, nikker jeg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snakkes, sa han, så gikk han. Dumt eller lurt, burde han blitt eller burde han gå på jobb, egentlig? Kommer Even til å dukke opp på jobb eller forsvinner han nå?
> 
> Takk for alle fine kommentarer, og en spesiell takk til Ane_Rikke som enda en gang har lest gjennom og pusset litt før jeg lot meg selv poste. God ettermiddagskaffe, dere!


	15. Chapter 15

“En latte. Og en av de der.” 

Den dype stemmen trenger gjennom støyen og travelheten den tidlige lunsjtimen. Det er fint høstvær ute, og jeg mistenker at det er en del tidlige lunsjpauser i dag. Lunsjrushet begynte i alle fall tidligere enn vanlig, og det føles som om alt har gått i ett siden i morges. Linn mistet en kaffekanne i gulvet like før åpning, og vi vasset rundt i det brune klisset i to timer før hun rakk å vaske gulvet. Skosålene mine suger seg fortsatt fast i noe når jeg går frem og tilbake mellom disken og kaffemaskinen. Linn står i kassen, jeg lager kaffe, det er best sånn. 

Jeg snur meg halvt mot ham med et nikk og kjenner munnen min strekke seg i et smil. Han møter blikket mitt uten å si noe. Linn ser forvirret på ham og spør om han ikke skal på jobb. “Ikke før om et kvarter”, sier han og kaster et blikk på klokken.  
Hun mumler noe jeg ikke hører og slår inn bestillingen hans i kassen. Jeg greier ikke snu meg bort fra ham, jeg blir bare stående og se på ham mens han småprater med Linn. “Isak! Latte!” Hun dulter hardt borti meg. “Hallo!”  
Jeg ser forvirret på henne. “Hæ?”  
“Latten til Even! Fikser du?”  
“Eh, åh. Ja.”

Det kiler i magen min når Even ser mot meg og flirer med et blunk. Jeg snur meg tilbake mot kaffemaskinen og lager en dobbel espresso. Jeg antar det er det han vil ha. Mens jeg skummer melken lurer jeg på om vi har konditorfarge, så kan jeg lage en pen blomst til ham, men køen har allerede vokst foran kassen, jeg har ikke tid til det nå. Med skjelvende hender heller jeg melken ned i koppen. Det blir i det minste et hjerte av det, såpass kan jeg fikse.

“Ingen regnbue?” Han blunker igjen når jeg setter koppen foran ham.

Det blafrer i magen min når han møter blikket mitt. Øynene hans er så blå, så blå, akkurat som i går, jeg kan se sjatteringene av blåtoner inn mot pupillen, de forsvinner når han smiler. 

Så går det opp for meg at folk kan se oss. At de kan stirre. At Linn står to meter unna og kan se på meg. Jeg kjenner at jeg trekker opp skuldrene. Underleppen min svir når jeg biter meg i den, og jeg lukker øynene et øyeblikk for å stenge alt ute mens jeg trekker pusten hardt inn. Så snur jeg meg mot Linn som for å forklare for henne at jeg ikke så på Even, at jeg bare skulle gi ham latten, at hun skal slutte å stirre.

Linn står mutt og tar i mot betaling fra den neste kunden, en voksen dame med beslutningsvegring. Jeg kjenner igjen det flakkende blikket som går mellom menytavlen og disken, hun vakler mellom svart traktekaffe og kanelbolle, og noe mer spenstig, en kaffedrikk hun ikke er helt sikker på hva er, en kake som kanskje ikke smaker godt. 

Jeg brenner av lyst til å foreslå kaken med gul krem, og en alminnelig latte, alle liker det. Linn står tålmodig og venter. Blikket hennes er festet et sted til høyre for damen, hun liker ikke å se dem i øynene, men kundene liker at man ser mot dem, så dette er Linns kompromiss. Linn ser i hvert fall ikke på meg, ikke på Even, hun ser i det hele tatt ut som om hun kan være i tvil om eksistensen av oss. Det er som om vi er utenfor der hvor hun er, i en annen sfære et sted.

Jeg snur meg fort mot Even og nikker igjen. “Håper du liker den”, sier jeg fort og skyver den mot ham. 

Hendene våre møtes nesten på disken, på hver sin side av koppen, så kjenner jeg plutselig fingertuppene streife mine egne et øyeblikk. Jeg skvetter til, ser meg nesten automatisk rundt, men bare nesten, for inni meg er det som om jeg skulle ønske dette var helt naturlig og ingenting å bry seg om, som om dette var helt chill. Men jeg kjenner frykten for at Linn skal se oss, for at Jonas og gutta plutselig skal stå her, for at noen andre jeg kjenner skal komme inn døren og se Evens hånd streife min og forstå at vi lå sammen i natt, at jeg sugde ham, at han svelget meg, at jeg kom i munnen hans, magen min trekker seg sammen i angst over tankene mine, over at noen kan lese dem, at de kan se det utenpå meg, at jeg ikke er den samme som i går.

Jeg blunker igjen, et langt blunk som om det kan sperre verden ute. Kanskje dette er en drøm, han er borte når jeg åpner øynene igjen, tenker jeg, men det er han ikke. Han står foran meg og rynker pannen, som om det er noe rart med meg, tenker jeg, “Er det noe galt?” spør jeg.  
“Nei, går det bra med deg? Du ser blek ut.”  
“Det går bra.” Jeg snur meg bort fra ham og går for å rydde. Jeg kjenner blikket hans i ryggen, hører han skal til å si noe, og jeg må snu meg mot ham igjen, for tenk om han forsvinner, tenker jeg, jeg har lyst til å rope “vent” til ham hvis han går. 

Jeg bestemmer meg for å gjøre det hvis han er borte når jeg snur meg. 

“Vent”, sier jeg, selv om han står på samme sted som før, med hånden på koppen, akkurat som for litt siden. Han ser fortsatt forundret på meg. “Nei, glem det”, sier jeg, jeg må skjerpe meg, jeg kan ikke si noe nå, ikke her.

Han åpner munnen for å si noe, men jeg rister på hodet, jeg børster av noen smuler fra benken, før jeg snur meg mot Linn, venter på bestillingen hennes. 

Kvinnen har omsider bestemt seg, Linn pumper med langsomme, ineffektive bevegelser kaffe fra kannen, og det ligger en kanelbolle på asjetten foran henne. Syv mennesker står i kø bak kvinnen, det plinger i døren en gang til. Jeg smyger meg inn foran kassen i stedet for Linn, vi må få dette unna.

“Værsågod”, smiler jeg mot den neste i køen, et lite nikk mot damen som får kaffen og bollen sin, et spørrende blikk mot Linn, hun nikker tilbake og skotter mot Even og de to halve delene med kyllingwrap på bordet foran ham, før hun stiller seg ved espressomaskinen med et utmattet uttrykk i ansiktet. 

Jeg vet hun hater den, alle knappene stresser henne, på samme måte som alle menneskene stresser meg, men jeg må bare ha litt stress nå, før hodet mitt stresser avgårde på egen hånd og jeg ender med å si tankene mine høyt.

“Denne etiopiske er veldig god, jeg anbefaler den.”  
Den er det. Jeg har drukket tre kopper av den allerede i dag, legger jeg ikke til.  
“Og så sjokoladekaken der.”  
“Den er også god.” Jeg smiler mot studenten foran meg, en hengslete fyr i dressjakke, han kunne vært byråkrat, kanskje, eller jobbet på et tilfeldig kontor i sentrum, men han har allerede vist meg studentbeviset sitt for å få rabatt.

Det går smoothere når jeg kan fokusere på kundene. Smile, nikke, se dem passe lenge i øynene, ikke så kort at det blir upersonlig, ikke så lenge at det blir creepy. 

Jeg rekker å tenke at dette går fint, rekker å tenke at jeg må sette på en ny kanne kaffe mellom to kunder, at jeg må få Linn til å hente et nytt brett med wraps, rekker å tenke at han står bak meg, duften av ham når nesen min, det er min egen duft, den svake lukten av mynte, jeg rekker å tenke at det ikke er meg selv jeg kjenner duften av når jeg kjenner hånden hans på skulderen min, stor, varm, tommelen beveger seg, jeg skvetter til og snur meg mot ham. “Hei!”  
“Halla!”  
Et øyeblikk er det stille, så smiler han mot meg, det store smilet, det som skjuler øynene og jeg rekker å tenke at jeg vil se de blå øynene hans igjen idet de dukker frem igjen.

“Kan du stå her, Even, så kan jeg være på kjøkkenet?” 

Det er Linns stemme som bryter gjennom. Vi snur oss mot henne samtidig. Hånden hans sklir ned fra skulderen min og blir hengende slapt langs siden hans et øyeblikk før han støtter seg på benken.  
“Selvfølgelig.” Han smiler mot henne, hun får smilet hans, farer det gjennom meg.

Hun nikker takknemlig mens et uhørlig sukk går gjennom kroppen hennes, så snur hun seg og går ut i kjøkkenet uten et ord. Jeg vet hun kommer til å lukke døren etter seg.

Bak disken er det plutselig trangere enn før. Jeg holder pusten hver gang han støter borti meg, pulsen dundrer i ørene mens jeg dør av åndenød, før han trekker seg unna og jeg får puste igjen, gang på gang.

Etterhvert roer lunsjrushet seg ned, og jeg kjenner at jeg er sulten. Jeg har ikke spist siden i morges, eller egentlig ikke siden i går kveld, for jeg rakk ikke spise noe før jeg dro hjemmefra, og så veltet Linn kaffekannen og alt var bare kaos.

Jeg kjenner meg hul innvendig når jeg drar den nesten fulle søppelsekken opp av spannet og vakler ut mot bakrommet med en stor kopp kaffe i hånden. Jeg glemte ta dobbel kopp og varmen fra kaffen svir mot fingrene. Når jeg ser posen med gårbakst på benken banner jeg lavt, det blir svinn, det er for sent å selge den nå, men jeg griper med meg et par kanelboller og går mot kontoret. Søppelsekken får stå i gangen utenfor til jeg har spist, jeg må bare krysse fingre for at Eskild ikke kommer. Han er sykt nøye på at det skal være ryddig overalt.

Jeg setter kaffen og bollene på bordet foran meg før jeg synker ned i den myke sofaen. Jeg rister på hånden og blåser på fingertuppene, før jeg studerer håndflaten min. Det svir fortsatt og er litt rødt, men jeg kan ikke se noen merker. Jeg drikke kaffen i små slurker mens jeg langsomt bryter meg innover kanelbollespiralen og tenker på hvordan Even ville spist bollen, om han biter seg rett inn eller om han spiser seg rundt inntil han kommer til den saftigste delen midt i. Jeg ser for meg de fyldige leppene hans om bollen, tennene som biter seg gjennom den sukkersprø overflaten, tungen som slikker kanel fra munnviken. Jeg svelger og flytter blikket over til listene på veggen, stengerutiner, oppgjør, desinfeksjon ved blodsøl, alt for å unngå å tenke på Even som står ti meter unna meg. 

Så skvetter jeg til, det er stemmer utenfor, og jeg retter meg opp. Det skal ikke være gjester her, farer det gjennom meg, jeg må opp og sjekke, og baler meg klønete opp fra sofaen. Den er altfor myk, helt umulig å komme seg opp fra.

“Hei, vi kommer fra Arbeidstilsynet. Er det du som er sjefen her?” 

En slank kvinne med mørkt hår ser på meg. Det står en politimann bak henne. Jeg retter meg forvirret opp og børster smuler av buksene mine.  
“Eh, nei.” Så kommer jeg på at Eskild ikke er her, Even er nyansatt og Linn sender man virkelig ikke til Arbeidstilsynet. “Eller det er Eskild. Eskild Tryggvason.”  
“Er Eskild her da?” spør hun og ser seg rundt. Politimannen bak henne sier ingenting, men strammer seg opp når jeg forfjamset tar et skritt frem mens jeg griper i lommen etter telefonen. Jeg skvetter til og røsker hendene opp av lommene, “keep your hands visible” farer det gjennom meg.  
“Nei, han er hjemme. Jeg kan ringe ham?” Jeg peker på lommen min, som for å bevise at jeg bare skulle ta opp telefonen min for litt siden.  
“Vi kan jo se om du kan hjelpe oss først. Eller noen andre her.” Hun ser på meg og smiler for første gang. “Vi skal bare sjekke timelistene.”

“Timelistene?” spør jeg, og kommer på at Eskild hadde sagt jeg måtte levere timelisten min i forgårs hvis jeg ville ha lønn. Jeg banner stille inni meg. “Eh, ja, de har vi her. Men jeg vet ikke om de er oppdatert, jeg mener jeg har ikke levert min, men jeg har jobbet altså.” Jeg hører at jeg rører.  
“Arbeidslistene. Turnusen”, sier kvinnen fort. “Hvem er det som er på jobb i dag?”  
“Åh. Ja. Det er meg og Even og Linn. Linn Hansen og jeg heter Isak Valtersen. Og så er det Even. Even...” Jeg har akutt jernteppe. Jeg husker ikke hva mer enn Even han heter. Han har sagt det, jeg tror i hvert fall han har sagt det, men jeg greier ikke for mitt bare liv å huske hva han heter. 

“Even Bech Næsheim.” Plutselig står han foran meg, han smiler mot damen fra Arbeidstilsynet, det ser ut som han blunker, og jeg kjenner magen min knytter seg når hun mykner i ansiktet. “Dere vil ha vaktlisten, eller?”  
“Ja takk.” Hun nikker mot Even.  
“Et øyeblikk.” Han går mot skrivebordet og setter seg ned foran PCen. “Eh, Isak? Har du passordet?”  
“Passordet?”  
“Ja, kan du logge på PCen?”  
“Åh. Ja.” Fort tar jeg tastaturet han skyver mot meg og logger meg på. “Det er ‘gulrotkake2019’”, sier jeg lavt til ham.  
Jeg kjenner lukten av ham når han fniser tilbake.

Med raske fingre leter han seg frem på PCen. På kortere tid enn jeg pleier bruke på å finne Pornhub har han funnet vaktlistene og printet dem ut. Damen ser på dem og spør Linn og Even om legitimasjon. Meg har hun visst glemt, hun nikker og takker Even for hjelpen før hun går, hun holder hånden hans altfor lenge, det brenner i magen min når jeg ser på dem.

Ute i gangen er det ryddig. Søppelsekken er borte og et øyeblikk lurer jeg på om damen fra Arbeidstilsynet tok den med ut. “Seriøse greier når politiet kommer for å hente søpla di ass”, sier jeg og drar håndbaken over pannen med en overdreven bevegelse.  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Det er rutine, de får trusler. Og det var jeg som tok ut søpla”, legger han til og tar etter hånden min.

Hånden hans brenner mot min og han trekker meg inntil seg. Jeg kjenner kinnet hans mot mitt, det kiler når han puster mot halsen min, et langt utpust, før han trekker pusten på nytt og leppene hans kiler den myke huden nede ved halslinningen.  
“Mmm.” Jeg lener meg lett bakover og nyter berøringene hans, plutselig kjennes det ut som om hendene hans går raskere over meg, fortere, hardere, mer bestemt. Jeg trekker pusten og skyver ham forsiktig unna, mens jeg kaster et blikk mot kjøkkendøren, som om Linn skulle komme gjennom den når som helst.  
“Kanskje vi kan ta det litt chill?” spør jeg. “På jobb altså”, legger jeg fort til. “Du er distraherende”, smiler jeg mot ham.  
Han nikker. “Det er sikkert like greit.” Han blunker til meg før vi går ut igjen.

Etterpå er det som om plassen bak disken har vokst. Det er plass til oss begge der, vi kan være der sammen og samtidig puste helt vanlig. Som om alt er helt normalt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forbudte tanker og småklinings på jobb, aiai! Hva kommer så? (Her fylte jeg inn en hel rekke retoriske spørsmål, før jeg kom på at de jo kunne bli spoilere, for noen av dem var jo gode ideer. I hvertfall akkurat nå. Så jeg dropper å spoile tankene mine)
> 
> Og Arbeidstilsynet, hva er greia? Var det rutinekontroll, fant de noe feil, kommer de tilbake? Det lurer sikkert Isak på, iallfall. Og Eskild, hvis Isak husker å fortelle ham om besøket.
> 
> Men: Som vanlig, takk for alle kommentarer, det er stas!
> 
> Og: Takk, tusen takk, til Ane_Rikke for gjennomlesing og tilbakemelding. Du vet du er god.
> 
> Kos dere med kaffe, uansett om dette nytes til nattakaffen eller morgenkaffen eller noe helt annet.


	16. Chapter 16

Jeg er ferdig på jobb klokken tre. Alt jeg vil er å bli værende bak disken sammen med Even, men Linn så rart på meg da jeg ikke gikk ut på bakrommet sammen med henne så jeg må bare gå. Jeg mumler et “hadet” til Even, og forsøker å ikke se etter ham idet døren slår igjen mellom oss.

“Jeg er dritsliten”, mumler Linn mens hun vrenger av seg forkleet.  
“Har du også sovet dårlig?” spør jeg.  
“Hæ?” Hun ser forvirret på meg,  
“Ja, siden du er så sliten?”  
“Nei, det er ikke noe spesielt”, fortsetter hun mumlende mens hun masserer nakken sin.  
“Nei, ok.” Jeg møter ikke blikket hennes, men ser på kjøkkenet, som om Even skal komme gjennom døren. Selv om jeg vet det ikke kommer til å skje, han står ute i disken sammen med en av de andre ekstrahjelpene, egentlig var det vel Eskild som skulle vært der i dag, tenkte jeg, men han har visst en gruppeoppgave i dag, på seminaret sitt.

Det er stille når jeg kommer hjem. Ytterdøren lager et dundrende ekko når den slår igjen bak meg mens jeg leter etter postkassenøkkelen. Postkassen er tom, til og med “nei takk til reklame”-lappen er respektert.

Det lukter sterkt av såpe i gangen, en stikkende, overdreven lukt som kiler seg inn i nesen min. Det må være jenta i etasjen over meg som har vasket, det er sikkert hjemmelaget grønnsåpe, kokt sammen av lut og ull, tenker jeg. Eller hvis det var henne så ville hun vel brukt eddik eller sitron eller noe annet ultranaturlig. Ikke kjemisk såpe i hvertfall. Jeg smiler for meg selv.

Føttene mine lager svuppende spor i de nyvaskede trappetrinnene når jeg går opp til meg selv. En våt lodott ligger igjen i hjørnet mellom vangen og trinnet like nedenfor leiligheten min. Jeg bøyer meg frem og plukker den opp og holder den mellom pekefinger og tommel i venstre hånd mens jeg låser opp døren inn til meg selv med den andre, og dumper sekken på gulvet mens jeg iler ut på badet for å kvitte meg med lodotten. Idet jeg tok den opp, angret jeg. Følelsen av klissete støv sitter lenge på fingrene.

Jeg hører ingen av naboene verken under eller over meg. Ingen skritt over gulvet, ingen dører som slår. Stillheten er nesten skremmende og jeg skvetter til når jeg hører et knirk. Men det er bare mitt eget skritt mot gulvet, plankene i gangen som knirker.

Inne på kjøkkenet fyller jeg vann i vannkokeren før jeg tar frem telefonen og blar gjennom instagram, meldinger, memes fra gutta, en i kollokviegruppen som lurer på om noen vil treffes, jeg har nesten glemt at den eksisterer.

Ingen meldinger fra Even. Men det er kanskje ikke så rart. Det er tre kvarter siden jeg var ferdig på jobb og han er ikke ferdig før om tre timer og et kvarter.

Klikket fra vannkokeren får meg til å skvette til. Jeg heller en skje kaffe opp i aeropressen og fyller den med vann før jeg rører rundt. Jeg banner når vannet skvalper over, det kommer til å bli umulig å få den tett, og et øyeblikk vurderer jeg å helle det ut og starte på nytt. Men det byr meg imot å kaste kaffe, så jeg tørker forsiktig og langsomt av kanten før jeg skrur silen hardt til og passer på at det ikke tyter kaffe ut, jeg kan ikke fordra å drikke kaffekorn. Det ser bra ut, jeg kan ikke se noen lekkasje eller skjevhet.

Idet jeg snur aeropressen opp ned og setter den over koppen, splæsjer det kaffe og grut utover benken og meg selv. Jeg banner og sukker tungt, naturligvis har jeg glemt filter. Faen! Kjøkkenbenken er full av kaffe, og jeg kjenner den varme fuktigheten trenge gjennom t-skjorten min når den brune væsken drypper utover kanten og renner langs fronten på oppvaskmaskinen.

Irritert tørker jeg av benken og skyller de beige plastdelene til aeropressen under springen. Heldigvis er det kaffepulver igjen, det er da noe, tenker jeg mens jeg fyller skjeen på nytt, det er til og med nok til et par kopper til i boksen og jeg har en pose til i skapet, vet jeg.

Denne gangen passer jeg på at jeg ikke fyller beholderen for full med vann, og jeg sjekker to ekstra ganger at jeg har husket filteret.

Jeg tar med kaffekoppen og setter meg ved pulten på rommet for å lese. Jeg var ikke på den siste forelesningen, men en i kollokviegruppen har heldigvis delt notatene sine i chatten, jeg kan laste dem ned uten å spørre.

Konsentrasjonen min er dårlig. Kaffen hjelper heller ikke. Hver eneste gang jeg løfter koppen mot leppene tenker jeg på smaken av Evens munn, leppene hans mot mine, hendene hans, sommerfuglene slipper seg løs i magen min. Jeg smiler og lukker øynene mens jeg super i meg kaffen.

Når jeg åpner dem igjen, farer blikket mot sengen. Munnen min trekker seg uvegerlig opp i et smil, jeg greier ikke la være å glise. Jeg kjenner musklene i baken stramme seg i en urolig bevegelse, kjenner det presser mot innsiden av gylfen når jeg tenker på ham.

Jeg må skjerpe meg, må konsentrere meg om lesingen. Jeg tror noen på gruppa mi snakket om frist for presentasjon, og jeg husker i alle fall foreleseren snakket om det for lenge siden, for noe som fortoner seg som en evighet siden, at vi skulle ha gruppevis presentasjon av et tema innen pensum, karaktergivende, eller i hvert fall obligatorisk. Vi skal ha om arktiske mosearter på fjell, altså Svalbard, perfekt for meg, jeg burde skjerpe meg, det er jo det jeg vil, hvis jeg vil til Svalbard så må jeg ihvertfall gjøre det bra der.

Men føkk, da må jeg jo reise, til Svalbard! Sannheten hugger i meg, treffer meg som en stein i magen. Da må jeg reise vekk herfra, bo på Svalbard hele høsten, i Longyearbyen, det som virket så fantastisk forlokkende for en måned siden virker fullstendig fjernt nå. Og det er jo fjernt, prøver jeg overbevise meg selv om, det er ikke før neste år, neste sommer, eller etter sommerferien, nå er det oktober og selv eksamen virker fjern, og neste år er enda fjernere. Jeg sukker og ser ned i boken igjen, tvinger meg selv til å konsentrere meg, til å drikke av kaffen min uten å falle av stolen, til å la stoffet feste seg i hjernen, notere, tenke, prosessere.

En halvtime senere retter jeg meg opp og ruller med skuldrene. Det knirker i ryggen når jeg vrir på meg og strekker armene i været. Jeg husker ikke noe av det jeg har lest, men det ligger tre ark med notater i flere farger foran meg, så jeg håper jeg greier huske noe av det.

Øyelokkene mine svir når jeg lukker dem. Jeg kjenner at jeg burde sove, at jeg bør røre på meg for å ikke sovne. Så skvetter jeg til. Telefonen min blinker iltert. Jeg mister den nesten når jeg griper etter den. Navnet hans lyser på skjermen.

_“Takk for i dag. Eller i natt da :)”_

Magen min faller på plass etter at den av en eller annen grunn har blandet seg med hjertet mitt og surret rundt oppe i hodet. Alt blir klarere og lyden av pulsen min dundrer ikke lenger forstyrrende ukontrollert i ørene.

Jeg greier ikke å kontrollere gliset mitt heller. Det kjennes ut som om det burde få ansiktet til å revne, men siden det ikke gjør vondt så regner jeg med det går bra. Jeg er tilbake der vi var for noen timer siden.

_“🙂”_

Fingrene mine trykker send helt av seg selv og jeg puster ut et sukk. Jeg holder pusten mens jeg venter på at han skal svare, for dette ble for random.

Frustrert slipper jeg ut et sukk når jeg ikke lenger greier holde pusten. Jeg trekker pusten igjen og forsøker finne på noe å skrive. Jeg biter hardt i underleppen mens jeg lar luften visle pipende mellom fortennene. _“Chill på jobb eller?”_

Det kan jeg i hvertfall spørre om.

_“Kjedelig etter at du gikk. Dressmannen var innom, jeg gav han luen hans. Han kom med en romantisk historie om at han hadde fått den av mannen sin. Nesten en sånn askepotthistorie.”_

Jeg rynker på pannen. Mener han tegnefilmen, den med fuglene?

_“Askepott?”_   
  


_“Tre nøtter til Askepott?”_

Den trege, gamle filmen pappa alltid ville ha meg til å se på julaften? Han sa den var en tradisjon, men verken jeg eller Lea orket mer enn ti minutter med den oppstyltede fortellerstemmen.

_“Eneste luen som passet.”_

_“Var det ikke en sko?”_

_“Dressmannen har jo sko. Men han fanget prinsen med pil og bue på hesten og gav ham luen. Ellers måtte han gå med blomsterpotte på hodet.”_

Jeg skjønner ingenting

_“Kødda. Han hadde fått den av mannen sin.”_   
_“Jeg må tilbake på jobb. Snakkes senere ❤️”_

Noe i magen min slår salto et par-tre ganger når jeg ser det røde hjertet.

_“Enjoy!”_

Jeg tør ikke legge til det røde hjertet. Så gjør jeg det likevel.

_“❤️”_

Jeg blir akutt kvalm, det kjennes ut som om magen min skal hoppe ut av meg. Jeg svelger og svelger mens jeg ser på det enorme hjertet.

Fort lukker jeg messenger, men det forsvinner ikke fra netthinnen for det.

Jeg bøyer meg over bøkene igjen. Svarte flekker danser foran øynene mine. Ordene gir ikke mening, selv ikke overskriften “Chapter 19” gir mening, hva faen har 19 med saken å gjøre? Jeg kniper øynene sammen og presser håndroten mot øynene til jeg ser røde hjerter danse foran dem.

Jeg blunker hardt mens jeg strekker meg etter telefonen. Jeg må se om han har sagt noe. Så slår det meg. Jeg kan jo slette meldingen, herregud, selvfølgelig kan jeg det!

Telefonen slipper ut av hånden min og ramler på gulvet når jeg griper etter den, og jeg snubler ned fra stolen og dunker hodet i bordplaten når jeg kryper etter.

Hjertet mitt hopper over flere slag når jeg ser skjermen lyse mot gulvet under kabelvasen inne ved veggen. Men skjermen er tom når jeg ser på den. Ingen meldinger, ingen varsler, ingenting. Bare klokken. 17:05.

Når jeg ser på den, forsvinner låseskjermen automatisk og jeg skvetter til når jeg ser hjertene strømme over skjermen. Jeg sperrer opp øynene. Faen! En hjerteflom! En føkkings hjertestorm! Helt uten å kunne gjøre noe som helst ser jeg på hjertene som strømmer patetisk over skjermen, før det enslige røde hjertet parkerer seg helt nederst til høyre, under boblene, ordene, spørsmålene og svarene.

Jeg øyner et håp i den blå sirkelen, levert, men ikke lest, jeg kan slette det, men hva om han lurer på hva jeg har slettet? Og han kan jo ha sett meldingen likevel, vet jeg, jeg har forsøkt snike meg unna Eskils beskjeder ved å lese dem kun i preview, da markeres de ikke som lest, men jeg har jo sett dem likevel.

Så ser jeg sirkelen endre seg, fra den anonyme blå til det bittelille bildet av ham, det jeg ikke kan se at er ham, men som jeg vet akkurat hvordan ser ut, smilet, øynene, jeg kan zoome inn på dem og se det blå, håret, en liten bris som får det til å løfte seg så vidt.

Alt dette ser jeg i den bittelille flekken som kommer til syne og forteller meg at han akkurat nå ser det samme patetiske hjertet som jeg ser på.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei igjen! Håper dere fortsatt er her, jeg titter i hvertfall innom en snartur før jeg graver meg ned i skrivinga på neste kapittel igjen.


End file.
